My Name is Hate
by Ghostwriter9396
Summary: Hate can be caused by many things; anger, pain, pride. When fearful prejudice, old grudges and monsters from the past come up to try and destroy the life the team has worked so hard to rebuild, will they be able to push through it? Or will things once again fall apart? This time beyond repair. Contains TechxRev and is the sequel to My Name is Fear – enjoy!
1. Introductions

Hey, what's up guys? I decided to make a sequel to My Name is Fear. Actually, there is going to be a third book as well but honestly beyond that I haven't the foggiest where this story is going. Like the other one, I intended for this to be just a one-shot in which Duck introduces his baby sister, Marina, to the team; but like the other one, it ran away from me and I had another drama filled story that started twisting in ways that even I was surprised. I doubt it's going to be as good, but either way there are some warnings we have to get out of the way so here we go…

**MUST READ:**

I didn't intend to carry on with the story when I first wrote it so if the first one kind of feels complete within it itself, I apologize for uprooting it and hope I'm not ruining the charm by adding to it.

If you have not read "My Name is Fear", STOP RIGHT HERE! Go to my profile, scroll down the list of my stories, and READ IT! Going any further will confuse you, irritate you and ruin the first story EMENSLY!

This story, I think, is a little more mild than the first, but I'm keeping the same category and rating just to stay consistent. I don't want a younger reader seeing this and then realizing they can't read the first…that's just mean

However, this still contains TechxRev (obviously) but so far there isn't a love scene between them like in the last one so if you don't like boyxboy smutt don't worry you're safe…for now…I will warn you before anything heavy comes up and like the last one if you choose to skip it will not effect the flow of the story I promise. That said, I ask that no one flames me…I'm warning you and there go it is your own choice to continue or not. Choices come with consequences people…that's all I'm saying…

Also, I don't think it was saidin the last story and I apologize if that's the case...but if it's not already painfully obvious...I don't own Loonatics Unleashed…though writing this story I kinda feel like I do he-he

Ch. 1: Indroductions

"So, you've got a sister?" Lexi asked as Duck tore off a bite of pizza. He nodded and swallowed.

"Her name's Marina and she's 18." He said before taking a swig of soda. Ace chewed his pizza thoughtfully.

"How come we nev'a heard a her before?" he asked.

Duck shrugged. "Didn't come up before." He said evasively. The truth was, he had just reconnected with her a few months ago and he hadn't wanted his friends to meet her until he had caught up with her properly. Not to mention he was still uncertain about his teammates.

All six of them had been kidnapped and tortured by all of their arch enimies who thought it would be benifitial to gain up on them. It had almost been the end of the crime fighting gang, but Duck had somehow managed to save them. It had come at a cost though. Duck had almost died and that wasn't anything compared to the psychiatric torture he had gone through. They had all been forced to 'live' their worst fear, but his had left him questioning the bond he had with his friends; with his family. He was a lot more trusting with them these days…but still…there was a lot he was being cautious about, including introducing his baby sister.

"Well, you could have told us about her when we met your old pig friend from the orphanage." Tech said, grabbing the last slice before Slam could take it. "Sorry, Slam, my slice." He grinned and gestured to the second box. "More in that one, though."

Slam frowned at the vegie pizza.

"We were more concerned with dealing with Pinkster." Duck reminded him.

"At-any-rate-we-get-to-meet-her." Rev said as he inhailled the sesame seed pizza he had all to himself. He was the only one on the team who ate as much as Slam. Well, maybe not quite as much, but just about. "When-did-you-say-she-was-coming-over?"

"She's visiting today." Duck said.

"(Today?)" Slam asked, his large mouth full of vegie pizza. Duck and the others barely looked disgusted. They were all used to the huge guy's lack of table manners.

"Yeah, in an hour or so." Duck said, looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Well, I think it's good you've reconnected with her." Lexi said supportively.

"Yeah, maybe she'll help ya loose some a d'ose annoy'n qualities a yours." Ace teased. "D'aflate ya head a bit."

Duck glared. Over the last six months or so he didn't let a sly comment like that go without a back lash of his own, but he was starting to slowly get less defensive these days. He took a deep breath and another bite of pizza, allowing his anger to subside before daring to speak again. They all finished then cleaned up. Within the next hour Duck was answering the door and Marina Sheldon Duck was standing in the middle of the living room shaking hands all around.

"So, you're already graduated?" Tech asked her as they sat around, getting to know each other. She nodded. Her black hair was in a pony tail and long bangs were swept over to one side, falling a little in her deep blue eyes. She had her arms crossed tightly over her purple tank, the sleeves of her red denim jacket straining just the slightest bit. She was sitting with one leg draped over the other, her converse shoe shaking nervously. Though her face was relaxed enough, her pose suggested she would be ready to run at any time. None of them, not even Duck, knew quite what to make of it.

"Would ya like somet'in to drink?" Ace asked, trying to show her that they weren't going to bite. She shook her head then seemed to gather her strength.

"No, thank you." She whispered. Duck was looking at herw with concern.

"What's with you?" he asked. She was not a shy girl. On the contrary, she had retained a boisterous, child like enthusiasm for meeting new people and taking life by the horns. Something was wrong.

"I'm fine." She said a little too quickly. Clearing her throat, she made a conscious effort to stop shaking her foot. She raised her hand and nervously tucked her bangs out of her eyes. "I finished high school last spring and now I'm looking into Acme Tech. I want to become a robotic engineer." She said, a little more confidence in her voice.

"Do you have an admissions paper typed up already?" Lexi asked. "Tech used to go there, maybe he could put in a good word for you." She glanced at Tech who was a little slow on the uptake.

"Well, it depends on her grades from high school, the quality of the paper-" he was cut off by a nudge from Rev.

"He'd-be-happy-to-if-you-would-like." Rev rambled while Tech glared at him, rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you." Marina smiled. "I'll let you know if I need anymore references. But I have a 3.9 GPA and my paper's already been turned in. I'm just waiting to hear back from them. If I am accepted, I'll be starting in two months." She was glowing with some pride now.

"That's great!" Duck said, squeezing his sister's shoulders. Just then her watch beebed.

"Oh, is it two o'clock already?" she looked genually surprised but also a little fearful. "I'm sorry, guys, I have to go. I'm, uh…meeting someone. It was really nice meeting all of you. Erin," she turned to her brother, "I'll call you later this week, okay?" she stood up and gave her brother a hasty hug before waving to the others and dashing out of the building. They all turned to Duck.

"Well," said Ace.

"she seemed," started Tech.

"(nice.)" grumbled Slam.

"Something's wrong." Said Duck. "That isn't how she usually is."

"Don't worry, _Erin_, I'm sure she's just got a boyfriend or something." Laughed Lexi, emphasizing his real name.

He looked startled. None of them knew that Danger wasn't his first name. Well, now they did, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. It would be harder to sound, well, dangerous, if they started calling him Erin Mathew Duck. And did she just say 'boyfriend'? He was about to reply, but just then the red sirens went off and their boss Zadavia came up on a hologram in the next room.

"Yo, Boss Lady." He was the first to hurry over to her, gladly breaking the conversation short with the others.

"There's trouble, Loonatics." She said grimly.

"Can't you ever pop up just to say 'hi'?" Lexi sighed as she and the others followed Duck over to the consul table.

"Sorry, Lexi. But this is urgent. Dare's been killed." She said gravely.

"Good." Muttered Duck. They ignored him but Ace secretly agreed with him.

"Witnesses said they saw Mastermind, Sypher and Massive leaving the scene."

…the funny part…I didn't even see this coming lol anyhow don't forget to R&R and keep reading!


	2. Living Nightmare

Chapter 2: Living Nightmare

They all stared, dumb founded. Duck started to shake. He had to be dreaming. The Evil Kenevil gang had all died (with theexception of Dare) in that cave months ago. He had, since then, feared that they would come back for him; to finish the job of iliminating him permanently. But, they were dead, they couldn't come back, right? He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see it was Ace. The leader had noticed him starting to go into a break down, great.

"You're fine, Duck." He whispered, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" asked Tech, a look of pale terror on his face. Zedavia nodded.

"There's nothing you can do about Dare, he's gone. But if it is them, if they are still alive, they will want revenge. They may even recruit a few more enimies to replace the ones they lost. I prayed this day would never come, but it has. You all are in serious trouble if they're out for blood."

They all nodded as she vanished from the hologram. Ace helped a still shaking Duck into a chair and then took one beside him, reaching over to take Lexi's hand. They all were slumbed around the table, too stunned to speak. It was Rev who broke the silence.

"Massive." He gulped. "He'll-be-wanting-you-Lexi."

They all stared at him.

"Weather-Vein-obviously-didn't-survive-and-you-wer e-the-one-who-shot-her-to-the-wall-in-the-last-bat tle."

Ace glared at Rev as Lexi turned even pailler.

"(I was positive I killed him.)" Slam growled. "(If he comes for you, Lexi, I will.)" his red, devilish eyes seemed to be lit on purple fire.

Lexi gave a weak smile.

"Mastermind will most likely want to finish me off." Tech sighed, gripping Rev's hand tightly under the table. "She was really close the last time. Her ego would've been bruised if she really survived and there's nothing in this world she hates more than a bruised ego." He snorted the last part as if he thought if funny. "And as for Sypher-"

"Me." Duck whispered. "Fucking me. I stole my powers back from him while he was out cold, and that's not mentioning the damage I made before hand. It wasn't a lot, but enough for him to try and choke me to death."

No one said anything, they just stared at him sadly.

"They'll all want to kill you, Duck." Lexi whispered, tears starting to over flow her huge green eyes. "You were the one who prevented them from really winning. They would have had us ifyou hadn't taken that heat blast for us."

He gulped but was filled with a stubbern defiance as he saw the tears on her pink furr. He looked around at the others. He hadn't remembered saving them. They had all told him the story when he had woken up from the two week coma he had been in. At first he had thought they were just saying it to make him feel better for getting knocked out so early in the fight and forcing them to worry about protecting him as well as themselves, but after a while he started to believe it had actually happened the way they told it. Especially now, with them looking so worried. He gritted his teeth. He was still shaking and still sccared, but determined to reassure them the best he could.

"Come on." He said. "I'm Danger Duck for crying out loud!" he shouted, hoping to jult them all out of this stupid fear fest. "A molecular energy beam couldn't even kill me. Do you think I'm going to let them even come close to coming near me? I'm a hell of a lot better then that, you guys. Besides, let's look on the bright side of things, we keep saying 'if' because we don't know for sure or not if they even are back. And if they were, do ya really think they'd have Sypher with them? Even if he did survive the cave in, they would have killed him too for loosing to Slam and I, right?" he was giving them, what he hoped, was a reassuring grin. But he was stil trembling, badly, from his own terror.

"Just to be on the safe side, I think I'll up our security system." Said Tech standing up and pulling Rev with him. "You can never be to safe, ya know?"

Slam and Lexi looked a little more calm, but Ace didn't. He still kept a firm grip on Lexi's hand as he glared at the table. He was the leader, but none of the kreeps had a personal vendetta against him, just the majority of his team. He had almost lost them once, he couldn't live if he truly lost them this time.

"Tech,-it'll-be-alright." Rev said soothingly. Tech had just finished upgrading their security cameras and alarm and defense system and now was fiddling with a small tinker invention, his hands moving but his eyes destracted, while Rev sat next to him, looking anxiously at his coyote lover. Not being able to take it anymore, Tech took the metal device and threw it off the table and then put his head in his hands, helplessly gripping his fur. Rev reached out and gripped his arm gently.

"Look-at-me." He said calmly. Tech did, his caramel eyes wild with worry. "You-know-we-won't-let-her-or-anyone-else-touch-yo u." He whispered, still in his rapped fire tone. "I'll-race-you-to-the-moon-if-she-even-takes-one-s tep-towards-you. Of-corse-we'd-need-to-stop-for-space-suits-on-the- way. And-I'm-not-to-sure-what-we-can-do-on-the-moon-onc e-we-get-there. I-suppose-it-would-be-interesting-to-try-space-sex . But-with-no-gravity-or-insilation-on-the-moon-that -would-be-kind-of-uncomfortable-I'd-imagine. Plus-we-wouldn't-be-able-to-take-our-suits-off-so- yeah,-now-that-I'm-thinking-this-through,-it-doesn 't-sound-so-romantic. But-nontheless-I'd-still-fly-you-there-to-keep-you -safe-Tech-I-swear-it."

It was a mark of how distracted Tech was that he let the avian run on that long without clamping his beak shut. He allowed Rev to wrap his arms around his waist. Rev rested his forehead against Tech's shoulder as Tech wrapped his bushy tail around theroadrunner's slim figure and an arm around his shoulders. He buried his face into Rev's dawn as he spoke.

"I know you would, Love, but it's not me I'm worried about. She saw me hold you when she and the others were pointing the guns at us. I hadn't thought it would matter because we were gonners anyhow, and then she was buried under a pile of thick igneous rock that should have crushed her. If she comes for me, she's going to grab you. She's going to try and get to me through you and I can't bare the thought of her anywhere near you. Not to mention all three, not just Sypher, will be after Duck. He wont like it but I think we need to keep him here until they're all cought and jailed or killed. If we loose him again…" here Tech trailed off, his voice getting thick with emotion. He and Duck had never gotten along like bosom pals, but there was no question the mallard was one of his closest friends. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he was really gone for good. Rev understood whithout explanation. He squeezed Tech's waist and looked up at him, his large emerald eyes soft with compassion and love.

"We're-not-going-to-loose-him,-Tech. He-can-fight-again,-remember? And-like-he-said,-he-wont-let-them-get-anywhere-ne ar-him. He'll-teleport-out-of-there-so-fast-they-wont-even -know-he-was-there-to-begin-with." He smiled. "And-as-for-me,-well,-I'm-not-the-easiest-bird-to- cage-you-know."

"Believe me, I know." Sighed Tech, his face relaxing at his love's words. "How I managed, I'll never know." Rev grinned.

"Good,-it's-healthy-to-not-know-everything-in-the- world." Tech tickled him gently, just enough to get a giggle out of him. He gently kissed him.

"I love you." He said softly. His eyes still held worry, but they were defenately more eased. Rev looked into those caramel orbs he'd never get enough of.

"You're-going-to-be-okay-Tech,-we-all-will." He leaned his face upward and kissed him passionately. He then untangled himself from Tech's protective embrace and walked over to the invention that had been furiously shoved aside. He bent down, picked it up and returned it to Tech. "Theis," he said softly, "however-will-not-if-you-don't-doctor-it-up."

Tech took it lovingly from the bird and laid it gently on top of the table infront of himself. He looked down at it as if it was a sick child and quickly started making repairs while Rev took his rightful spot next to him, handing him tools and enjoying the comforting weight of Tech's tail once again wrapped around his body.

Duck clutched the feathers on top of his head with both hands. He was curled up into a ball under his covers. He could remember when he had been number one on Otto the Od's hit list for turn'n him in. On that occasion, he and Tech had had to team up after the stupid coyote fought him for credit of the bust. Both had had to camp out in the suewer. That is after a cow had landed in Duck's room, nearly squashing him to death. He had had a whole arsenal right there at the foot of his bed and it had done no good whatsoever. Now he was trying to figure out how to protect himself against a diabolical woman who could make a deadly robot out of a pen and who had an unhealthy obsession with a coyote; a vengeful boyfriend who could pull Duck down through the bed and straight through all four floors and then continue pushing him straight through either to the center of the earth or right down to the other side pushing him into space; and a psychotic, power stealing bafoon who for some reason hated his guts right from the first time they fought each other. It could have been because Duck's powers were the hardest to take, or just Duck's charming personality.

He jumped when he heard his bedroom door open. He quacked out of bed and appeared at the window side, his back to the wall facing the door, the sword he had had by his side in one hand and an energy egg in the other ready to be launched.

"(Hold your fire, it's me!)" exclaimed Slam through his usual inaudible grumbles. Duck blinked then igstinquished the egg and tossed his sword back onto his orange blankets.

"You moron." He snarled. "You came this close to being speared at the end of a katana."

"(I just wanted to make sure you were okay.)" Slam said uneasily. "(You know we won't let those asses get their hands on you, right? You know we'll do our best, right?)" the poor guy was so unsure of what Duck was feeling, Duck couldn't help but feel guilty, just slightly.

"Course." He whispered, turning his eyes to his floor that was littered with candy wrappers and action figures.

"(Good.)" Slam nodded, looking reassured. "(Ya wanna watch TV?)"

Duck smiled and walked out of his room, following the devil to the lounge area.

Ace slashed at an on coming disc with his sword. He jumped up and summer saulted over a huge robotic thing, slicing it in two as he fell on the other side of it, landing squarely on his feet. Lexi observed him from the door to the simulator room. Her green eyes were fixed on his moving figure with concern filling them. He was pissed. She knew he was and she couldn't blame him. When they were fighting the Evil Kenevil gang, he had had to kill Sykes. Ace had sworn he would never kill for as long as he lived, his fighting skills and his powers (including the Guardian Strike Sword that had been intrusted to him) were not tools of murder but tools of protection. Even though at the time he believed he had been avenging Duck, when it came out that Duck was alive Ace had felt guilty to the point where he had wanted to take his own life as pentence for killing Sykes. Lexi had managed to talk him out of it with help from Tech and Duck, but every now and then she still saw signs that he wanted it all to just end. And now, with it coming out that the others might still be alive, she knew he was afraid of loosing control again and killimg more of them.

Ace kicked the last robot onto its back and twisted the sword in his hands, jabbing the tip of the blade straight down, pinning the metal head to the floor. Sparks flew up from broken wires as the sword stood still, embedded into the steal floor, waiting patiently for the bunny to regain his breath and then reclaim it.

Lexi walked slowly up to him, holding out a towl and bottle of water. He whiped his sweating face and guzzled half the water before finally sitting down on a larger hunk of metal he had torn apart. Lexi brushed a hand over the top of his bent head and he closed his eyes at her touch, not wanting it to leave him. He was so scared and confused and angry and felt so helpless. How was he supposed to protect his team? They didn't even know where the pricks were hiding. If Dare was dead, then he knew they were really back no matter what Duck said. He knew it because Dare diserved it. He had abandoned them in the cave, tried to save his own useless hide while they were (supposedly) getting crushed beneath pounds of rock. His eyes started to sting, though weather that was from more dripping sweat or unshead tears, Ace didn't know. He put the cool cloth to his face once more.

Lexi looked down at her boyfriend. She had never seen him so torn up.

"You know it'll be okay, Ace." She whispered.

"No, I dunna know d'at." He hissed, muffled a little by the towl. He looked up and glared at her. "I dunna know what'll happen, Lex, and nie'd'a da ya."

"You can't loose faith that it will." She retorted, trying to stop just a tiny bit of his worrying. "Your confidence as a leader, as a friend, is the number one thing that will keep the others calm and their wits about them. If you loose hope, they will too and that's just more of the fight those lamebrains have won. Do you really want to losse before we even start fighting?" she glared at him.

"T'IS IS A LIVI'N NIGHTMARE!" he roared, getting up, pushing her hand away and started pasing around. "HOW CAN YA SAY YA CALM? MAST'A MIND WANTS TECH'S HEAD ON A DAMN PLATT'A! ALL A D'EM WANT TA SERVE DUCK UP FER LUNCH! AND MASSIVE WANTS TA FLATT'N YA INTA BUNNY PANCAKES! AND WHERE AM I IN ALL A D'IS? I CAN'T EVEN TELL YA WHERE D'EY ARE TA LOCK 'EM UP AND KEEP D'EM FROM YA GUYS! I CAN'T PROTECT YAS! ALL I CAN DO IS WAIT TILL ONE A YA GETS ATTACKED D'EN COME IN WHEN IT'S TA LATE TA HELP!"

He lowered his arms which he had been waving above his head and stared at the ground. "I'm a fail'a, Lex." He whispered. "I couldn't save yas in d'a cave; I broke my word 'n killed a man; 'n now…when ya need me d'a most…I can't do anyti'n ta help." He looked lost, standing there in the middle of the simulator, robot parts cluttered around him like some mass junk yard pile. Lexi walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing the side of her face against his chest, not taking any notice of his damp grey fur or soaked white wife-beater.

"There's more to being a leader than fighting our battles for us, Ace. You know that. It is a nightmare. But the thing about nightmares, is that you always wake up from them."

"What will happen when we wake up from d'is d'ough?" he asked, sqeezing her tightly to him. She couldn't find an answer that didn't have a happy ending.

Okay, a note or two to clear up any confusion…

Tech and Rev originally had a hot scene in this chapter but I decided to cut it and I'm glad I did. This gives a more general feel of their true love with them just being comforted and not rolling around…though that image I'll admit is more appealing to the imagination ;)

Also you may have noticed I used 'had had' a lot…hehe I never knew word allowed those two words to be next to each other without yelling at you with a red or green line…I got a little carried away sorry XD

R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	3. Stranger Danger

Okay, I have to apologize up front for this chapter…or at least for part of it…

You see, my sight went a while back and for the most part I'm describing everyone from memory…so if the description of one character…or more later on in the story…is inaccurate please bare with it. Feel free to correct me so it can be fixed in further chapters…but yeah…just thought I'd let you guys know incase you thought I was either loosing it or trying to turn a character into an OC or something…anyhow I'll shut up so you can get on with the story so ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Stranger Danger

"You're late."

"I'm really sorry, Stephon, I was visiting my brother and lost track of time." Marina sqeaked as she slid to a stop by a table and clumbsly took her seat, panting heavily. She had ran all the way from the observatory to the diner, a total of ten blocks, in five minutes. I should try out for Acme Tech's track team if I don't die right here and now, she thought as she lifted up her menue and started peering down the list of sandwitches.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you." He said. "You're eating the seaweed wrap with avocado dip."

She smiled. He really was the nicest guy she'd ever met. They'd only been going out for a month and he already knew her favorite lunch order.

Stephon was tall. He had blonde hair and coco skin that made her think of hot chocolate that had too much milk in it. The only fault she could find in him were his eyes. They were cold, calculating, and held some nameless evil behind them. They softened ever so slightly when he looked at her, but she still saw it there.

"Do you see them?" a giant man in a dark cloak asked the tiny woman sitting across from him. The woman peered from behind her menue.

"Yup. The little duckling is eating him up. This is brilliant." She cackled in a mad whisper.

"So, when are you going to introduce me to your brother?" Stephon asked, taking a bite out of his roast beef sub. "We're a solid item now, after all, aren't we? Don't you think I should meet your family?"

Marina stared out of the window. She liked Stephon, but she doubted Erin would. But, Stephon was right. If they really were serious, then they needed to come out to there families, right? She knew he didn't have any. He had come from some weird country across the sea and was new to Acmetropolis. But there was no reason why she couldn't show him off to her brother, was there? Her parents were out of the question. She hadn't spoken to them in about three months, ever since they found out she had contacted her biological brother and changed her name back to the one she had been given at birth. There was a lot of bad karma between her parents and Duck and she knew a wild haired, evil eyed, older boy, would be the breaking point to their tolerance. But, Erin. She could tell him. He may not like Stephon but at least he couldn't nor wouldn't band her from seeing him.

"Let me call him and see if he's free. You don't have to be back at work until three thirty so we could pop over and meet him after lunch if you'd like." She said at last, turning her blue gaze back to his steady one. He nodded.

"I would like that." He bent his face into his sandwitch again, hiding a satisfied smile. If you only knew how much I would like to meet your brother. He thought as they finished eating.

"Marina, hey are you okay? I was really worried about you." Duck said immideately when he answered his cell phone.

"Yes, Erin, I'm fine. I just needed to meet someone for lunch and I was a little nervous about meeting the legendary Loonatics." She said, her light and tinkling tone ringing in his ear. At least she was sounding like her old self, he thought as he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Who did you have to meet that was more important that your's truly?" he asked in a teasingly arrogant voice.

"My boyfriend." She said simply.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name's Stephon. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, I would." He said, his heart thudding fast at the thought of his baby sister dating. He didn't even have a girlfriend yet. She was outshining him. This wasn't good. Oh, and of course he started thinking right away that no matter who it was, he was a dead man for coming near his little Mermaid.

"Are you free now?" she asked.

"To meet your boyfriend? I'm always free for that." He said, making sure she didn't hear the tention in his voice.

"Great!" she said brightly. "See you soon!"

"(Your sister?)" Slam asked. Duck nodded.

"Parently she has a boyfriend."

"Well, she is eighteen, Duck." Lexi said as she and the others walked into the living room. "I'm sure she's been dating since she was sixteen."

Duck growned. "I don't want to know." He moaned with his arm over his face, head back against the head of the coutch. "Where are you all going anyways?"

"We're gonna go get some fresh air 'n ice cream." Ace said, his arm around Lexi's shoulder's and Tech's around Rev's. "Ya guys wanna come?"

"(Yeah, ICE CREAM!)" Slam leapt up off the sofa and ran to grab his coat.

"Can't, Marina's bringing her boyfriend over here in a few." Duck said as he picked up the remote and flipped through stations.

They all looked worried. "I don't-" began Tech.

"think-" added Rev.

"that's a good idea." Finished Lexi. "What if Mastermind or Massive try and break in? You shouldn't be alone, none of us should be anywhere alone." She said nervously.

"Tech upgraded the security thingy so it should be okay. Plus it's like in the middle of the day so what could possibly happen?" he asked them in a laid back tone.

"Ya knows Duck, d'ere's be'n brave, d'en d'ere's be'n just down right stupid." Ace muttered.

"I'll be fine. You guys go on ahead." Duck assured them as he landed on the news. His eyes got wide and a far away expression filled them as he looked at his favorite weather girl, Misty Breeze. "Why wont you love me?" he whined.

Tech shook his head. "That's just sad." He sighed.

"(Painflul, if you ask me.)" Slam said.

"That's-mean." Scolded Rev, trying to suppress a burst of laughter. Ace and Lexi didn't bother though, they cracked up.

"Okay, Duck." Ace finally said, still laughing. "Ya can stay here 'n dream 'bout ya star cross love. We'll be back in a while." They all left, Slam ruffling Duck's hair as he passed. He was the eldest Loonatic, though they sometimes forgot this little fact, and looked down on all of them like younger simblings.

Duck pushed his hand away looking annoyed, but never took his eyes off of the TV. A few minutes after they left, he heard the door bell.

"Hey." He greated his sister with a hug and led her and the tall man behind her into the living room. He screwtinized the burley man for a moment. He thought he looked farmilar somehow, but couldn't put his finger on it. He had blonde hair that stuck up, reminding Duck of the hair on those tiny troll dolls. He was tall and brown, wore a blue sleeveless muscle shirt, jeans and sneakers, and had small, cold, menacing eyes. It had to be the eyes, thought Duck as he studied him. But even after he figured out that they were farmilar he still couldn't tell where he'd seen them before. He did however, get a sudden sense of paranoia and false security. He pushed this away, thinking it was just his own insecurity fighting to break out again.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely, his eyes flitting to a small crome necklace that somehow seemed out of place with the outfit and holding out his hand.

"Same here." Stephon said, taking Duck's hand. "I've always wanted to meet a Loonatic member."

"The moron doesn't even recognize him." Laughed the tiny woman from the diner as she and the giant man watched on a small hand held screen at the incounter with Duck, Marina and Stephon. "This is almost too easy."

"Remember, we're not going in for the kill, just yet." The man warned, afraid she was going to get so excited she'd jump the gun.

"I know that." She snapped. "Why don't you go and set your part of the plan in motion if you're so anxious." She told him as she turned her attention back to the screen. He sighed but got up from the bench they were sitting on.

"Fine, I will." He walked off.

"Yes?" a gruffy man asked as he opened his door, a beer bottle in his hand.

"Mr. Dale?" the huge man asked, glaring down at him.

"What ya want?" growled the smaller man, trying to fix the other in his sights.

"I have a proprosition for you."

…riiiight…R&R! XD


	4. When It Rains It Poors

Yo dudes, sorry it took so long to post this, I've been crazy busy the last few days. You knowhow with a roller coaster you're just sitting there and then you start to slowly move forward or shoot forward (depending on the ride)? Well, that's how my life is going right now so please bear with me for a while. I'll get a schedule going so you're not sitting on pins and needles for my next post…though you're probably not doing that anyhow so in that case just ignore that last part XD

One thing before you continue with the story though. This was originally made to be centered around Lexi, and after reading this chapter you'll understand why. But I never ment to place it under her name because I wanted this to be accessible to the people who read my first story, "My Name is Fear", and I wanted to make it easy for them to find and all that. So if the jump from Lexi to Duck is confusing…yeah, that's why I did it. Over all, the trilogy is a Duck centered story, but each book focuses on different characters…last one was Duck, this one Lexi, and next is looking like it'll be…I don't know yet lol but anyhow, I'm supper tired and it's like midnight and I have no idea what I'm saying anymore and so…yeah…enjoy the chapter and R&R!

Chapter 4: When it rains it poors

Black eyes glared at them through a wire mesh window.

"I will get my paws on that little birdy one of these days." The cat promised through gritted teeth.

"You keep telling yourself that." Said Duckk, smirking at the pussy cat in the kitty kennel they were using to take him away. Sylth Vester hissed.

"Duck, stop annoying the bad guy." Tech scolded. "We really don't need anyone else after us right now."

"Hey, Duck, you wanna hit the mall? I hear there's a sale." Lexi prompted as she and Duck landed back into the hanger at HQ.

They had just gotten back with the others. Silth Vester had been attempting to get his paws on Prince Tweetums, again, and the Loonatics had to protect him,again. Duck especially was called for seeing as how he was Sir Duck. As much as he loved being more important than Ace, Duck had to admit that being a knight under that pesky prince wasn't the way he imagined things to be if he ever got that honor. The tiny bird was annoying, intrusive, and had as much common sense as a sack of bird seed…which is probably why he grew on Duck after the initial shock wore off.

"Sure, I heard the new SB5 is out." He said, refering to the latest Sonic Boo Music Player.

"Cool." She said as Ace rolled his eyes. For the life of him, he couldnt understand why his best friend needed to keep buying the hottest, latest gadgets. Especially seeing as how he needed Tech's help the majority of the time to figure out how they worked.

"Rev, Slam, you guys in?" she asked, turning to them as they climbed out of the ship. Slam nodded but Rev shook his head.

"Tech and I have a dinner with my parents tonight."

"Wow, have you finally let 'em in on the two of you?" she asked. A quick, nervous look between the two Loonatics told her they hadn't. "You guys, they're gonna find out sooner or later." She scolded.

"Rip knows and he's been trying to help us break the news. We were planning on telling them tonight." Tech said. "But…you know how delicate the situation is, Lexi. Whith their 'coyote issues', his parents more or less hate me."

"No-they-don't." Rev said with an exasperated sigh. "They-just…just-need-to-get-to-know-you-is-all." He smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend.

"Glad to see one of us is still trapped in optimistic fantasy." Tech mumbled. "Come on, we have to get ready if we're gonna make it." He walked off, Rev following him still trying to convince him that his parent's weren't mortally petrified of him.

"Good luck!" Ace called after them. He leaned over and kissed Lexi on the cheek. "I'm off ta take a nap, I'm beat." He said as he walked out as well. He gave Duck a playful punch on the arm. "Catcha lat'a, man."

The other three grabbed their jet packs and took to the skies.

A week had passed since they had gotten the news of Mastermind, Sypher and Massive's return. None of them were going anywhere alone, but nothing had happened yet either. They were starting to feel that they might be in the clear after all and that they were worrying for nothing.

"Hey, Lexi, why is that guy staring at you?" Duck asked as they got smoothies from a vender in the food court. They were about ready to leave for the day, the sun was low in the sky and most of the stores were closing. Lexi looked over her shoulder and felt her heart stop.

"How long as he been there?" she whispered, her whole body turning numb with fear.

Duck turned to look at the man. He was older, maybe in his late 40's or so. A mop of greying blonde hair fell to his shoulders, thin whispy bangs falling in his watery blue eyes. A scruffy bierd and mustache made him look unclean and older than he was. He was short, wore jeans, boots, and a black t under a dirty grey zip up sweat shirt. He gave Duck the creeps.

"I noticed him earlier, when we were in Sync, and then again whenwe we went to La Mar." he whispered back. Slam glared over at the stranger.

"(He followed us in when we first got here.)" he said. "(Who is he? You want me to toss him out?)"

Lexi shook her head, not even smiling at Slam's offer. "Let's just go." She said, tossing her smoothie into the nearest trash can. "Duck, when we get out of here, quack us somewhere as far as you can."

Duck looked confused. "Why?"

"So he can't follow us." She said matter-a-factly.

"Oh." Comprehension hit him and he nodded.

Rev sulked in the pasanger seat of Tech's car.

"Rev, I'm sorry, but that was torture." Tech said softly. They were driving home. The dinner had not gone well.

"I-know-my-parents-are-old-fassioned,-but-they-wou ldn't-even-listen." Rev sighed. "How-are-we-going-to-tell-them-when-Mom's-hell-ben t-on-setting-me-up-with-the-daughters-of-her-quilt ing-pals?"

"Well, I could've handled your mom if your dad hadn't been giving me the evil eye all night. If Rip hadn't sat on the other side of me I think your old man would've skinned me right there and then and you all would've enjoyed a nice coyote casserole."

"No-we-would'nt-of,-Tech,-my-family's-vegitarians. -would've-just-given-you-to-the-neighbor's-dog-as- a-chew-toy." Rev said comfortingly.

"Your family is really twisted." Tech said, shaking his head.

Tech and Rev started walking up to the living room, expecting to let Lexi know that they had failed, again. But they hadn't gotten to the door when they heard loud voices coming from behind it. Tech grabbed Rev's arm and yanked him to a stop. He gestered to him to go on the other side of the door. The two stood with their shoulders to the wall, Tech taking his blaster out from under his black suit jacket and Rev taking his out from under his red pollo glanced at Rev,a nervous glint in his caramel eyes. Rev nodded atTech to go ahead and the two of them burst through the door, guns at the ready.

The room froze.

Ace, Duck and Slam were holding out their own blasters, Lexi was trying to point her's over Ace's shoulder but he kept pushing her back. Tech and Rev scanned the room before realizing that their team was the only living thing there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Duck asked, not lowering his gun.

"We-heard-voices." Rev explained, not lowering his own weapon. "Loud-ones."

"We thought you guys were in trouble." Tech expanded.

"Why da ya have ya guns out?" Ace asked, not moving.

"We just told you, Chief, we thought you were in trouble. Why do you have your's out?" Tech asked.

"Because ya have ya's out ready ta blast us ta Kingdom Come."

"This is stupid." Said Lexi, finally breaking free from Ace and stepping out from behind him. She holstered her blaster and at last so did the boys.

"Why were you guys yelling? You scared Rev and I to death." Scowled Tech as he smoothed his black tie down. He looked over at Rev who was twisting the end of his shirt.

"Yeah-we-thought-the-Evil-Kenevil-gang-finally-dec ided-an-attack-or-something." He said nervously. "What-were-we-supposed-to-think?"

"They didn't, but someone else did." Growled Ace. He slammed his blaster onto the table and sat down heavily on the coutch. "Tell 'em, Lex."

"I was followed by a guy at the mall. … He's my step father." She wasn't looking at any of them.

She and the two boys had just gotten back and Duck told Ace about the man stocking Lexi. When Ace asked Lexi if she knew him, all she said was 'Him'. Duck had described the man and Lexi's reaction. Ace had figured it out and it was his outburst that Tech and Rev had heard.

Lexi continued to stare at the rug. She had let Ace in on her past, but she really didn't want the others to be in on it as well. She hadn't even really remembered it till the creeps had injected her with that damn fear syrum. Now, she was finding it hard to forget it again. She hated herself for being this weak, but he had been the very last person she'd expect to run into at the mall. Why had he been there? As long as she'd known Mason Dale he never went to the mall. He never went anywhere unless it was a bar, liquar store, and occasionally work. Of corse when he was out and about, he made sure he was the perfect image of the loving father and husband. Today had been the first time she saw him out in public looking as he usually did at home. She would've bet her powers though that if he had spoken to her he would've had that same damn charm that makes it easy to believe he was a saint. She would've perfered Massive over her step father. She lifted her gaze. They were all staring at her, waiting for her to explain why she was so afraid.

"Anyways, he didn't even say anything so it's not that important." She smiled at them all and then turned to Tech and Rev. "So how was dinner?"

"Uneventful." Tech said. "His parents wouldn't let us get a word in edge wise. Stop avoiding the situation at hand." He glared at her and she felt her face burn. Tech, out of all of the men she had ever met in her life, had been the best father figure she'd ever had. He was only two years older than her, but most times it seemed more like twenty. How could she explain to him of all people what that monster had done to her? She stared hard at him, tears filling her eyes before she could stop them. She wanted him to just know. Be the true father she never had and just know what had happened. She wanted him to be able to read it in her eyes. He stared back, trying to understand what it was she was trying to say. A dim light went off. "Rev, take Slam and Duck and double check the security system. I have a feeling that we need to start being exta careful." He didn't think there was really any need to do this, but he wanted those three out of the room while he spoke with Lexi. He figured Ace already knew so he wasn't going to ask him to leave, but Lexi might. She didn't.

When the other three were finally out, after a few protests and confused looks, Tech walked over and gently sat Lexi down next to Ace who wrapped a protective arm around her.

"He hurt you, didn't he." Techstated, squatting down infront of her so he was looking up at her tear soaked face. She nodded.

"Bastard beat and raped her everyday since she was little till she graduated highschool." Ace snarled through gritted teeth.

Tech stared, dumb founded. He knew that pedifiles would only go for prepubescent kids, it was rare, really rare for a predator to keep at it once puberty hit.

"He'd only do it when he was drunk and he'd either hit my mom so hard she passed out or if he couldn't quite finish with her." Lexi wasn't sobbing, though tears still slid down her face. "So, it wasn't literally every night, but it felt like it."

Tech felt a serge of hate rise up in him. Lexi was so strong, so much like one of the guys, that if it wasn't for her tears and the look on Ace's face, he wouldn't believe she was so venerable inside. She was his number one fan right after Rev. She always was interested in his latest inventions even if she didn't understand half of what he said. She had been the first one, aside from Zadavia, that tried to help him make the adjustment after joining the team. There were times where she was like his little sister and other times where he felt more like a father to her. He felt like that with most of the team. This was one of those times where some parental instinct was being tapped into. He wanted to crush this guys head in and then tear his throat out if the pain didn't kill him first. He mentally shook that desire out of his head and rose to the coutch and sat on the other side of her.

There Lexi sat, her boyfriend on one side, the closest thing to a father she would ever have on the other.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Tech asked her.

"When I left home after high school." She whispered. "It wouldn't have been so bad if Duck and Slam hadn't said they had seen him following us all over the mall. They hadn't really noticed till Duck pointed him out. He was staring right at me, not saying anything, just staring." She shivered. "I knew that look. He hadn't wanted me to leave. He hadn't wanted me to leave but I had to. I couldn't let him keep doing that to me…he wants me to go back to him. I saw it in his eyes. He found me and now he's going to try and take me, I know it." She was talking almost as fast as Rev, her words starting to stumble over each other as she hugged herself as tightly as she could. Ace and Tech looked ateach other over her head. They came to a silent agreement.

"From now on," Tech said firmly.

"ya don't go anywhere 'less one a us is wi't ya." Ace finished.

"I wanna know how he found me." Lexi asked, starting to feel a cold chill run through her. "It's been five years."

"I don't know. But we wont let him do anything, we sware." Tech wrapped his own arm around her, noticing as he did so that she was shivering. "Lexi, look at me." He said gently. She didn't move.

"Lex?" Ace asked. Tech removed his arm and slid down in front of her again so he could look at her. Her eyes were distant and unresponsive, she had gone into shock.

"Tech, is she okay?" Ace asked, concern rising in his voice ands slowly turning into panic. That wouldn't help. She was already clammy and her breathing was starting to gain speed and become shallow. Tech needed to act now before it got serious.

"She's fine, Ace, calm down." He rose and pulled his jacket off. He wrapped it securely around her before he lifted her in his arms. "I'll go lay her down, she's in shock but it's not too bad, and it won't be as long as she's in a calm surrounding. She'll be fine." He made sure she wasn't going to fall, one arm around her soulders and the other under her knees; her head rested on his chest, eyes continuously wide and distant.

Tech carried her to her room and tucked her into her bed. He gently removed her mask,boots, gloves and untied her hair ribbon.

"Calm down, Lexi, you're safe." He whispered, looking lovingly down at her. He pushed an extra pillow under her knees,gently removed his jacket, and drew the covers up a little more snug around her still shaking shoulders. He turned to leave her to getsome rest but something grabbed his arm. He looked around and saw that she had reached out, a distant look still in her green eyes, silent tears still falling down her already soaked face.

"Please…" She whispered, the word stuttering as it came out. He turned back around and grabbed the chair from her small desk. A pink, pass-word incripted journal lay on top of the smooth metal, a glitter pen sitting on top of it. He sat by her side, holding her hand. She kept talking to him, unaware of exactly what she was saying but knowing for some reason she had to tell him more. She talked until she drifted off to sleep, her breathing calming down as she sank further into the dream world.

Fifteen minutes later, Tech walked back out to the living room,is white sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tie at half mass and his jacket over one arm. He saw the other three sitting with Ace looking grim. Ace hadn't given them any details, just that Lexi's step father was a bastard and that Lexi was fine, just needed to get some rest; that seeing her step father after five years had just been a huge shock. He also made it clear that under no circumstance's should she go out without Tech or himself accompanying her. No one argued. They were all too worried about Lexi to argue. Now, they turned their concerned filled gazes to Tech.

"She's asleep, for now. But this isn't over. And she did have a valid question. How did that son of a bitch find her? She even went under a legal name change to avoid him."

"She did?" asked Duck, looking shocked. Tech and Ace nodded.

"She just told me before she passed out. Her real name is Hana Alexis Dale, but to keep that creep from following her around, she just started going by Lexi Bunny. Bunny isn't an uncommon name, just look at Ace, how likely is it that two team members who never met before the meteor struck would have the same last name and not be related? but yeah, she's gone through a lot to disappear." Tech sighed, walking over and sitting next to Rev who put his head on his shoulder as Tech rubbed his arm absentmindedly.

"She'll be okay though, right?" Duck asked, looking uncertain, like a little kid who just heard that one of his parent's was sick.

"Course." Ace sighed. "Ya know how strong she is, Duck. Mememb'a d'at poor sap who tried ta 'hook up' wi't her last year 'n could'nt take no for 'n ans'a? I bet ya any'tin d'at he still has a headache. She scared me d'at day." He laughed softly. "Naw, Lex can take care a herself."

Tech didn't say anything but he knew, and suspected Ace knew too, that this time it was different. Lexi could physically handle herself, they've all seen it first hand, but in this case her mental state is crushed. He knew that when it came to Dale, she still felt as powerless as she did when she was a kid. That was the kind of control predator's had on their victems…until their victems spoke out against them that was. He knew that now she finally came forward she would get better and really start to heal from it…but until that day came she was going to be like putty in his hands whenever he so much as looks at her. On top of the other three after them, this was the last thing she needed going on right now. He sat there in the living room with the others, not saying another word, until dawn the next morning, waiting for Lexi to bounce out of bed, dancing to her music as always and asking what was for breakfast. She didn't.

Ever wonder how butterflies got their name? Seriously…I mean I can understand the 'fly' part…but butter isn't colorful or graceful or anything like butterflies…weird…wait, end of chapter right XD told you I was beat…anyways…

I feel so bad for Lexi ;-; she doesn't deserve that…but Tech's SOOO sweet in this chapter, no? Let me know how ya liked it and see what drama takes place next…trust me…this story is JUST STARTING to twist and turn…it makes my head spin lol not good seeing as how I'm the one writing it ;D


	5. Runaway

Chapter 5: Runaway

"We just have to say it." Tech said, a determined expression in his caramel eyes. "We just have to invite them over and just blurt it out before they have a chance to cut us off. There's nothing more to it."

"So-you-mean-I-have-to-tell-them." Rev moaned. "Seeing-as-how-I'm-the-only-one-in-the-world-who-c an-talk-faster-than-them."

"Well, you'll give the initial blow but I'll be there to help explain." Tech comforted.

"Tech-they'll-really-skin-you-alive-after-the-sent ence-'I'm-dating-a-guy-who-is-by-the-way-a-coyote' -comes-out." Rev explained. "We-need-to-let-them-know-somewhere-there-are-witn esses."

"Well, they had us over for dinner last week, so why not return the invitation?"

"That's-a-great-idea!" Rev exclaimed. "See-this-is-why-you're-the-genius-Tech,-you-alway s-come-up-with-the-best-plans!" he giggled a little as Tech gave a proud smirk, his hands never pausing in their work with whatever latest invention he was working on. A second later there was a small explotion in the lab.

Duck was walking down the hall when Rev burst through the lab doors, a cloud of smoke following him. Tech wabbled out, his fur blackened and smoking, a look of shocked pain on his face. There was aflash of green light and he stood there, whole and new.

"What did you blow up this time?" Duck asked laughing.

"It was just a slip up, I can fix it." Tech assured him.

"Yeah, but try not to take us all to hell while you're doing so." Duck laughed. Tech growled as the mallard walked on."Oh!" he called over his shoulder. "Marina got into Acmy Tech! She just told me!"

"We-should-throw-her-a-congradulations-dinner." Said Rev before Duck turned the corner. "Friday-night-okay?"

"Yeah, great!"

Tech and Rev grinned at each other. Perfect!

"I'm fine, Ace." Lexi snapped as they walked into the living room. "He's going to do what he's going to do. There's nothing I can do to change that, so why get upset?"

"We can get 'im arreseted for 'arasment, Lex. Ya don't have ta put up wi't his shit." Ace shot back, arms crossed.

"I know that, but he really hasn't DONE anything to classify as harassment." She burst out, tears threatening to overflow for the unteenth time that week. She angrily rubbed them away. Ace walked over and took her into his arms.

"Lex, he grabbed ya arm when ya tried ta walk away from 'im. He was gonna try and drag ya back ta d'at hell whole of a life." Ace told her firmly. "If ya don't wanna involve da police, d'en ya gotta start fight'n back."

"What happened?" Duck asked as he, Tech and Rev walked in, Slam coming overfrom the kitchen.

"Dale." Was all Ace said, Lexi pressing her face into his chest.

"This is getting old. He's tried to approach her how many times this week, four?" Sighed Duck. "Can't we just go egg him or something?"

"He sure gave me more d'an enough reason ta blast 'im ta'day." Ace growled. "We was just walk'n down da street 'n he tried talk'n ta her. Have ta give her maxi, she told 'im ta go home and walked away but da bastard grabbed her. D'ats when I had ta step in. He gave me d'is little beauty." Ace pointed to his black eye. "Next time we sees 'im, he's a dead man."

Duck, Rev and Slam all looked at eachother. They were completely lost. None of them knew why the old guy kept coming after her, or why she was so afraid of him she turned to stone whenever he spoke to her and refused to move till they got her home. She had gotten so tense after the first real encounter with him she shot a brain blast right at Rev and Duck who had tried to help her into the elevator at the observatory. Duck was still sporting a few bruises and Rev still got slightly dizzy if he ran too fast. It hadn't been a kindly blast.

"Can I bring Stephon over?" Marina asked later that day when Duck called her up to tellherabout the dinner they were making for her.

"I'd say yes, but Rev's inviting his parents also. I doubt it would be a good idea to drag him to a dinner where there are three very annoying birds running their beaks." He told her.

"I wanted to introduce him to the guys." She said, a little whine in her voice. "I just know he and Ace would get along perfectly!"

Over the course of the last two weeks, she had been coming over to HQ as often as possible. After her initial anxiety ofmeeting famous, real life heroes, she once again became her open flower self. The others warmed up to her almost as quickly, especially Lexi who they all thought was just happy to finally have a girlfriend in her life to give her a break from all the boys. She and Marina were already making shopping and lunch dates. They've been on three so far, each time Ace or Tech and at least one other teammate observed them from a distance, hanging back in case Dale or one of the Evil Kenevil gang tried anything. Luckily nothing had happened, but as Tech pointed out after they got the news of Mastermind and them's resurface, "Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, I can see that." He agreed with her, feeling uneasy as he did so. He still got the same pang of paranoia that he had when he first met Stephon whenever he was mentioned. He didn't understand it, but he knew he didn't really want to introduce his teammates to the guy.

"Duck, Zedavia's online." Ace's voice rang over the intercom.

"Gotta run." He told his sister. "Remember, this Friday at 6pm."

"I know, go talk ta your boss." She said before blowing a kiss into the phone and hanging up.

"Leghorn is dead." Zedavia said as soon as Duck entered the room.

"The rich guy who gave us all that sludge he calls food for saving his sports arena?" Tech asked. Zedavia nodded.

"(Aww, no more life supply of chillie.)" Slam graoned, a look of pure loss in his gentle devil eyes.

"Who killed him?" Duck asked.

"They don't know. They want you all to help look over the body and assist them in figuring that out." She said calmly. Duck paled. He had never been good around blood and guts…or death. He looked around.

"Hey, where's Lexi?"

"Sleep'n." wa all Ace said. He turned back to Zedavia. "Tech, Rev and I'll go down 'n see what we can do."

"Great, and Slam and I can stay here and watch Lexi." Duck added hastily.

"What's wrong with her?" Zedavia asked, concern in her gentle voice.

"Mason Dale." Growled Ace, knowing that was all he needed to say.

"He's stocking her, now?"

Ace and Tech nodded, locked jawed.

"Wait, you know about Lexi's step father too?" Duck asked incredulously.

"She told me when I first put you all together." Zedavia explained. "She said she had a feelinghe that he would one day try and find her and she wanted me to help keep an eye out for him. I've been keeping a satellite on him, butI haven't checked it in a while."

"Well, he found her 'n now she's petrified a leav'n HQ 'less it's fer a battle." Ace snarled, feeling a pang of frustration towards his boss. If she had kept a closer eye on Dale, Lexi wouldn't of been caught so off guard. She would still be scared, but maybe, just maybe she could've prepared herself a little better and been able to handle this all mess more successfully.

"Wait, how come all of you guys get to know what's going on but we," Duck indicated Slam, Rev and himself,"don't?"

"It's her story, Duck. If she want's your big bill poking around it she'll tell you." Tech said sternly.

Duck glared and poked his tongue out at him.

"Hey, Duck where's Ace?" Lexi asked as she walked out into the lounge area, rubbing sleep from her eyes. These last couple of days had really took their toll on her emotional stress level.

"Went to confirm that the big rich guy was really flattened by Massive and not a bus." He said dryly as he and Slam flipped through channels. She quirked an eye brow.

"Excuse me?"

"That Leghorn guy. He's dead."

"Why would Massive kill him?" she asked. Duck shrugged.

"What do I look like? One of those psychic people who knows everything?" he asked in a board tone.

"You mean a clairvoyant?" she asked.

"A what?"

She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. After eating a power snack of yogurt with granola bites, she grabbed a bottle of Marshan Ice Tea (the best old fashion tea found in the galaxy) and headed back to her room.

"I'm gonna try to get more shut eye before they come back. Wake me when they do." She called over her shoulder at the two boys engrossed in the TV.

"Yeah." Was the only reply she got.

As she sat down on her bed, preparing to fall back asleep, she raised the tea to her lips and her eyes fell on the bruise covering her wrist. She sat the drinkdown on her desk and drew back the sleeve of her uniform a little more. The tan fur was slowly starting to turn a soft shade of purplish black. She felt tears start to come to her eyes as she remembered how Dale had twisted her wrist as she tried to walk past him. He had whispered in her face that she had no right to leave him; he had raised her and she owed him for all the money that had gone into sending her to college.

"You sure as hell didn't repay me by stay'n!" he had snarled. "You thought instead you'd get some fancy powers and fight crime! Does that get me my money back?"

Truth be told, it had been the money in her mother's trust fund that had been set up when Lexi was born that had paied for her two year education, but seeing as how her step father believed full heartedly that he owened everything that her mother did, including herself and daughter, the money was rightfully his. Bull shit.

"You go around fighting monsters when you can't even fight the one that counts." He had whispered in her face, the smell of buse hitting her so hard she thought she was going to wretch all over him. "You call me a monster yet you never fight me. You call yourself a hero? Of course, I know that Daddy's little girl won't do anything to me, but if one followed your line of logic, they wouldn't understand you at all. I wonder if your mother would've been proud of you."

Bringing up her mother was low, even for him. Tears were now free falling as she slipped on her boots and gloves. She tied on her mask, drying her face as best she could, before quietly slipping out of her room and walking down to the hanger. She needed to talk to her mom. She needed to get her step father's voice out of her head.

Of course Ace had tried that whole time to get the bastard off of her, but not even he could stop the words from hitting her like a bulldozer. She grabbed her jet pack and flew out of the hanger, racing towards the place she knew she could truly talk to her mother in peace.

Duck was asleep when Ace and the others got back.

"(Was it Massive?)" Slam asked as they walked in, Tech sinking wearily down on the sofa beside him. He nodded, his eyes closed.

"His-bones-were-completely-turned-to-dust." Rev said in his fast pacing tone. "Massive-is-the-only-one-who-could-apply-enough-gr avitational-force-on-a-person-for-that-to-happen." 

"Ya don't want ta know what d'a outside a 'im looked like." Sighed Ace. He was exhausted. "Lexi ever wake up?"

"Yeah, but she said she wanted more sleep till you got back." Duck said, stretching and trying to get the mental image of a crushed red haired man out of his head. Ace nodded and walked back towards the bedrooms.

"Well," Tech yawned, "I'm off to bed."

"Night." Duck and Rev said in unison. Before Tech could walk out of the room however, Ace burst back in, a look of pure terror on his usually calm features.

"Where is she Duck!?"

"What!?" Duck asked, startled so much that he actually jumped five feet in the air. "I told you, in her room."

"She's gone."

They all stared before going into massive panic mode.

The wind felt good on her face as she stared out into the distance; the sound of seagulls flying over head filled her ears and took her back to nights years before, sitting here with her mother and fantisizing about getting on a boat and traveling the world. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to fill with memories so vivid she swore she was actually back in those times.

"You really want to scare us to death, don't you."

She opened her eyes and spun around so fast she was in danger of falling off the dock. Duck grabbed her before she could fall and gave her a stern, very un-Duck like, glare.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I saw you as I was flying overhead." He said smugly. He sat down next to her. "Why did you want to come to this dump?" He gestured to the piles of wooden crates, molding rope connecting dead, splintered wood posts and all general shabbiness of the city docks.

"This 'dump' is an important spot for me." She shot at him. "My mom used to bring me here when ever Dale drank himself unconscious before he could knock her or me out. We used to dream of traveling the world together but…" here she broke off, tears once again falling down her face. "I needed to come here tonight, alone. I needed to talk to my mom."

Duck quirked an eye brow. "I don't see her. Is she hiding?" he made to look behind a stack of boxes but Lexi held him down.

"No, Duck." She said flatly, a look of annoyance on her face making her appear to be normal for just a moment. "She's dead." Her face fell, the last word coming out soft and so low Duck almost missed it. He stared at her. "Dale killed her…here…on this very dock two months before I graduated high school." Her hand that had grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving loosened and fell to her side. He didn't, for once, know what to say.

"I…I didn't…"

"I didn't want anyone to know." She whispered. "But since Dale's back…I might as well tell somebody…" she looked at the water, sill and black in the night.

Lexi looked up at her mother nervously.

"He's asleep." Her mother whispered, stroking her daughter's ears back lovingly. Daughter and mother crept out of the tiny apartment and made their way down the street to the docks. "You'll be graduating high school soon." Her mother said once they were settled on the ledge, feet cooling in the muggy waters. Lexi just nodded. She was looking at a bardge off in the distance, no doubt carrying cargo off to some distant and mysterious land. "What would you like to do after school?"

"Leave."

"Leave where?"

"Anywhere. To another land, another planet. Somewhere where he can't follow." Her mother looked thoughtfully at the water before looking once again at her.

"What if I can't go? Would you still want to leave?" Lexi stared at her mother.

"There's no reason why you can't come, so don't even say that."

"Hanna…your father…"

"he is NOT my father."

"Mason, then, needs me. He'd die without me."

"Mom, you'll die WITH him. You're doing it again!" she was getting pissed now, beyond frusterated. They had had this argument before and she was getting tired of it. "You're always coming up with some reason or another why you can't leave him when you CAN! You can leave the apartment more than once a month! You can kick his ass out and get your life back! I don't even have to finish school, we could leave now, tonight." She had taken her feet out of the water and was kneeling infront of her mother, looking pleadingly at her.

"You need to finish school, Hanna, you have to get your education."

"I can't keep living with him, mom. Do you know what he does to me? Do you know what happens when you get knocked out?" her mother wouldn't look at her. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, baby, I do. God, I know what he's done to you and for the life of me I wish I had never invited him into our lives…but-"

"Wait…you knew? You KNEW all this time and you let it go on? You knew what he did…what he's STILL doing and you STILL think we need to stay with him?"

"Would you rather go back to the shelter?" her mother asked, looking up at her daughter at last.

"HELL FUCKING YES!" Lexi shot out. "Anything would be paradise compared to living with him!"

"I can't go back there,Hanna. You don't know what I had to do just to keep you safe there. That life, staying up all knight so no one messed with us, making sure that no other woman tried to claim you as their daughter and use you to get out of that hell whole themselves, trying to make sure you always got enough to eat, giving up my meals half days to ensure that, I can't go back."

Lexi just stared at her mother. She stared at her gaunt figure, stringy pale hair falling into her colorless eyes. They had once been as bright as the stars, it had been along time ago and that particular memory was faint, but Lexi still remembered nonetheless. She had never really looked at her mother before. Not like she was looking now. Now, instead of seeing a frightened woman who was in the same boat as her, she saw a coward who cared more about her own safety than her daughter's. Even though she didn't seem to particularly care about herself either seeing as how she willingly stayed with a drunken abuser. Whoever this woman sitting infront of her was, it was not the strong proud mother she knew and loved. This woman was a stranger, a skeletal husk of what her mother had been.

"You bitch." She whispered. "You cowardly bitch. You would rather risk getting beaten to death and let your own daughter get violated everynight than do the right thing; do the strong thing." She was shaking and her hands were going numb from shock. "I've had it. I won't finish school. I'll leave, tonight, without you and you can stay here and wither away if that's what you want to really do but either way I'm gone by sunrise."

"Hanna, please." Her mother pleaded. "At least stay till you finish school. He's already taken your childhood…don't let him take your ticket to a good future too." Her eyes were wide and pleading and weak. Lexi couldn't bare to look at them.

"Like you give a rabbit's lucky foot what kind of future I have. You just don't want to suffer him alone. You're so fucking pathetic!" her mother covered her mouth, tears springing to her already too wide eyes. But before she could say anything, a loud noise came somewhere behind a stack of crates. Fearfully, Lexi's mother pushed her daughter behind another large box.

"Be quiet, please." She whispered.

"Maggie!" Lexi peered through a crack in her shield of boxes and saw Dale storm up to her mother, either not seeing or not caring about his step daughter. "What the hell do you think you're doing out here? Planning on leaving me?" his words were slurred and Lexi could tell, even from her hiding place, that he was heavily intoxicated. She heard her mother try and speak calmly to him, to reassure him that she was just getting some fresh air and that she was just about to come back home. "Don't give me that you bitch!" he shouted. "You want to leave? You should have just said so, I'll help you leave!"

Lexi's eyes over flowed with tears as she told Duck the story.

"He held her down under the water till she drowned." She choked out, her shoulders shaking and her knees drawn up to her chest. "The last thing my mother heard me say to her was that she was pathetic. He went home and made it look like she had skipped town, abandoned us. They couldn't even find enough evidence to arrest him let alone convict."

Duck was stunned beyond words. He had no idea what he could say or do that would sound sensere enough.

"That's why I can't do anything about him now. They didn't believe me then…why would they believe me now?" she was looking at him, pleading him to give her a reasonable answer. But he was lost. He'd rather try and figure out Tech's latest invention on his own than try and give a logical explanation of why she wasn't being taken seriously by the brainless cops. He gripped her shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring touch.

"This time…you have back up." He finally said. "We are all behind you one hundred and ten percent. I may not understand all of what that bastard did to you…but I know enough to want to egg him into the next life and beyond. Your mom knows you feel bad about what you said…I know she does." Lexi whiped her eyes and looked questioningly at him. "My own mom died…in a car reck. My dad…felt guilty…so guilty that he hung himself the night of the funeral…but I know she didn't blame him. It's the same with your mom. You've spent your life since she died fighting for other people…you're strong, independent and give a mean brain blast. You can even beat me up, ME, Lexi. That's saying something…" For once she smiled at his annoying boastfullness. "You grew up to be the kind of woman she wanted you to be, one who fights back and one who has a good future. You made something of yourself, and I think that's what really counts." He gave her a smile as he helped her to her feet.

She thought about telling him what her step father had told her that afternoon but decided against it. There was only so much emotional crap she could handle in one night. She threw her arms around him in a greatful hug. "You're a good friend, Duck."

"I'm a 'best' friend." He corrected her, hugging her back. Just then his communicator went off.

"Duck, you have'n any luck? We can't find her anywere!" Ace's voice rang out in mear hysteria.

"Calm down, Bunny, I got her." Duck said. "We're heading back to HQ now, don't have an Easter Egg."

"Duck, please don't tell anyone what I said." She asked before they took off for home. He grinned at her.

"hey, it's your story, Lexi. If you want their big noses in it you can tell them."

…Devilish prick aint he? But, aww, Duck you're such a great guy! I know this story is going a bit slow, sorry…lol but there's like one more slow chapter before things start to…'rev up' lol it's after midnight again so my jokes are really bad…anyhow, just type a little comment in that box at the bottom there and then hit that pretty little 'next' button. I will say that next chapter is clean but TechxRev fans will LOVE and HATE it…READ ON MY PRETTIES!


	6. The Dinner

Okay, one note before we get rolling. In the show Rev's parents talked just as fast as he did…maybe a little slower but still fast. When Sypher took Rev's powers…he talked slow…like normal speed…so…I'm a tad confused on that note…but for this story's sake, only Rev's talking has the little "-" between words. No one else has super speed so they don't get that privilege. Lol read on guys and like I said at the end of the last chapter, this is clean so no detailed love sceen, enjoy!

Ch. 6: The Dinner

"You're-hopeless." Smirked Rev as he walked over to Tech who was getting intangled in his tie. "I-don't-understand-why-you-always-have-issues-wit h-simple-things-like-this,-Tech. You-can-build-six-battle-suits;-equipped-with-work ing-lazers-and-gadgets;-but-when-you-try-to-make-a -batch-of-coffee-a-fire-breaks-out." His fingures expertly tucked the tie into place and smoothed it down. He looked up, shaking his head. "You-really-are-a-mystery."

Tech rolled his eyes as Rev kissed him gently. "As you reminded me a while back, Love, it's unhealthy to know everything." He said against Rev's lips. "So I just bothered to learn the important things." He held his avian close, not wanting the kiss to break.

"You-start-this-now," Rev said, pulling away so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes. "then-my-parents-are-going-to-find-out-about-us-th e-wrong-way."

"There's a right way?"

"Well,-there's-the-classy-way-and-then-there's-the -'I-wanna-give-my-folks-a-heart-attack'-way." Rev said. "And,-Tech,-I-don't-want-to-give-them-a-heart-atta ck."

"Either way," Tech said, reluctantly releasing Rev and allowing him to straighten out his own dress shirt, "someone's going to die tonight and I promis you it wont be either of your parents."

"Well,-you-still-have-till-the-end-of-dinner-to-wr ite-out-your-final-will-and-testiment." Rev joked. "We're-not-saying-anything-till-Marina-is-safely-o ut-of-the-red-zone."

Fifteen minutes later the whole team was greeting Rev's family at the door.

"Please tell me you're planning on coming out tonight." Rip muttered to his brother. "If I have to listen to mom talk about setting you up with another knitting chick I'm going to loose it."

"That's-the-plan,-Rip,-but-we're-going-to-wait-til l-after-Marina-leaves-before-saying-anything-so-ju st-hang-in-there-a-little-more,-okay?"

"So, Tech, give anymore thought about selling your inventions?" Pa Runner asked as they sat around the living room. Tech gave a soft growl.

"I told you last week I wasn't and my mind's not changed." He said, glaring straight at the elder bird. "And no matter how many times you ask it will never change."

Rev's pop shook his head. A few minutes passed in awkward conversation before the door bell rang for the second time.

"Woah, dude, that's your sister?" Rip asked softly as Marina was let in by Slame who gave her a greeting hug that almost crushed her to dust.

"Yeah." Duck said not picking up on Rip's impressed stare.

"You sure? I don't see the family resemblance." He teased. Duck glared but Marina came over before he could reply. He gave her a hug.

"Hey, I'm Rip." Rib said, stepping forward and holding out his hand. She smiled and took it politely.

"Rev's brother, right?" she asked him, a radient smile on her face. She had her hair down, a sea green clip holding her bangs out of her eyes matched the little dress she wore. A shell pink denim jacket over top of it hid the fact that it was strapless.

They all went into the dining room and sat around the long table. The roadrunners sat on one side, Duck, Marina, Lexi and Slam sat on the other while Ace and Tech sat at either end, each next to their respected mates.

To keep up the appearance of Tech being a vegetarian, both he and Slam had had a dinner of steak before the party arrived so neither protested at the sight of a big romain salad and zukini rotini.

"So, Marina, you were accepted into Acme Tech?" Rip asked, trying to get conversation rolling. He was being curiously aware of how he sat and ate, as if he suddenly cared what people thought of him. She nodded as she took a sip of water.

"I'm going to study robotics." She explained.

"Well, whenyou get into the class that requires you to have internship hours, give me a call. Runner's Interprizes could always use fresh new talent." Pa Runner said cheerfully.

"Rev, honey, have you found a girlfriend yet?" his mother asked. "Because I think this young lady would be a great match for you."

"Mom." Rev moaned, his blue feathers turning a dark purple from the heat rizing to his face. "She's already taken."

"Guilty." She said as Rip's face fell just the slightest at this. "Besides, I thought-" she broke off as Rev shook his head furiously. "I thought Rev was seeing Lexi." She said quickly, trying to cover her tracks. Slam and Rip paused, their forks half way to their mouths, a look of astonishment on their faces. Duck, Tech and Ace all started choking on their food as Lexi sprayed water all over her plate. Rev was too stunned to react, his beak wide open in horror.

"NO!" Lexi and Rev shouted at the same time once everyone had recovered while Rip smirked over at Duck, both trying not to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Marina was looking very abashed.

"Na, Marina, she's wi't me, not Rev." Ace said gently as if Marina had simply made an understandable error. Tech had his napkin pressed to his mussle, a look half way between disbelief and amusement on his face. He covered a laugh with a coff and had to quickly drink some water before he lost it.

"Sorry." Marina apologized sheepishly. "I just met them a couple of weeks ago." She explained to the Runners. "I'm still trying to keep them all straight. Machines I know…people however are another story." This wasn't exactly true. Marina was the kind of person who never forgot a name, face or fact about anything or anyone. But she was doing a good job at appearing to be a slight ditz. All in all her cover up had worked.

"Now that we have that out of the way." Tech said, daring himself to speak. "Rip, you're going to start Acme Tech as well aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going into business and economics like Pop did." He said, looking at Marina as he spoke. "Guess I'll see you round." He flashed her a lazy but gorgious smile at her. She felt more heat rise to her face as she grinned back.

"Yeah, I guess so." She breathed out.

They finished eating and about an hour or so later Marina was hugging everyone goodbye.

"I have to go and meet my parents now." She said as she gave Tech a goodbye hug.

"Are they speaking to you again?" Duck asked as she turned to him.

"Well, I couldn't keep the big news from them now could I?" she asked as he hugged her. "They're still pissed but at least we're passed all the shouting and crying."

"What news?" he asked as she gave Ace a squeeze."You getting into college or your boyfriend?"

"Who we still have to meet by the way." Lexi chited.

"Getting into college." Marina said, digging her keys out of her bag. "They don't know about Stephon yet and they wont until I graduate from college and they can't do a thing about it one way or the other. As for introducing him to the rest of you…" she turned to Lexi. "Tomorrow okay? He gets off of work around five."

"If no end of the world crisis comes up, five thirty works." Lexi agreed. Marina nodded then turned to the Runners.

"It was so nice meeting you all." She said warmly.

"You too dear." Ma Runner said giving Marina a hug. "Do well in school and stay out of trouble."

"Oh, I'm sure Rip will keep an eye on me." She said teasingly and giving Rip a wink. His laid back composure faltered a little before he nodded and grinned. They had been talking the whole time and seemed to really hit it off. Marina was a little sad that she was seeing someone else, Rip seemed to be a great guy.

"Count on it." He said in his low and gentle voice. She smiled and gave him a fleeting hug before waving goodbye and running out.

"What a nice girl." Pa Runner said to no one in particular. "I wonder who her boyfriend is."

"No one important." Duck mumbled before he could stop himself.

"I thought you liked him." Lexi said as they all sat down in the living room, Ace getting everyone drinks. He handed Duck a soda as the mallard replied, nodding a thanks to him.

"I do…it's just he gives me the kreeps for some reason. I don't know how to explain it."

"Uh,-speaking-of-boyfriends…" Rev said nervously. Everyone looked over at him. He sat next to Tech, eyes flitting back and forth around the room so fast they all started feeling sick and had to look away. "Mom,-pop,-I-have-to-tell-you-something."

"You're finally a boyfriend?" Pop asked proudly. "That's great son, who's the lucky girl?"

"No,-pop. I-mean,-yes,-but-"

"Oh, you have to introduce us." His mother cut across. "Why didn't you invite her tonight? There was enough room for her, she could've sat next to us or we could have laid out another table-"

"No,-mom,-I-mean,-yes,-I-am-seeing-someone-but-it' s-not-a-girl." He let that sink in for a moment.

"You're gay?" his father asked andRev nodded nervously. "Well why didn't you say so son? Who's the guy? We're anxious to meet whoever you've fallen in love with."

"Why didn't you let me know? Tifony's son Jake is gay I could've introduced the two of you." His mother rambled.

"No-mom,-I'm-already-in-a-relationship."

"With whom?" his mother asked.

"Is it Dork?" his father inquired, jabbing a thumb in Duck's direction.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Duck, D.U.C.K." Duck grumbled, sipping his cola. Rev gripped his own coke tightly.

"No,-pop,-it's-not-Duck,-trust-me. Not-that-I-don't-like-Duck,-he's-nice-and-all-but- he's-not-my-type."

Duck spluttered. "I'm also not gay bird brain."

"It's-Tech." Rev blurted out before anyone could stop him. The room went deafly quiet. After the first couple of shocked seconds his mother started absentmindedly fidgeting with her purse.

"Do I have my compact with me?" she mumbled distractedly to herself. His father just stared at him.

"Rip, go to the car." He said at last.

"But-'

"The car Rip."

Rip grumbled but started slowly sauntering towards the door. He put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Good luck." He whispered.

"Rip."

"I'm going." He shot at his father's stony face. He walked passed Duck and grinned. "Ya think ya can slip me your sister's number?"

"RIP!"

"Okay, already, I'm outa here." He rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Lex, wanna help me clean up d'a kitchen?" Ace asked pointedly.

"Yup. Duck, Slam, a hand?"

Slam jumped up without a second thought but Duck looked up at them. "You don't need four people to wash dishes."

"Duck." Ace said forcefully.

"Fine, but we have a machine so I don't see why- HEY! Watch the feathers." He yelped as Lexi zapped him with her brain blast.

Once it was just the three Runners and Tech in the living room Pa Runner stood up.

"Mr. Runner, please-" began Tech but he was silenced by a single look.

"You don't get to talk." The elder bird snarled. Tech gave a low growl. "It's clear that, for whatever sick twisted means are in your little coyote head, you've corrupted my son."

"But-pop-it's-not-like-that." Rev protested asTech bared his teeth, his eyes starting to glow green. Rev gripped his hand gently and Tech managed to control himself, barely. This guy was getting under his skin. He had had a problem with him from day one, back before he and Rev were even together. He and his self righteous wife and their 'coyote issues'. He had had to deal with prejudice like that his entire life. But he had worked hard to get where he was and earn the respect he deserved. Who was this little insignificant walking lunch meat think he was? Rev's father and the man you want to impress so you don't tear up Rev's heart by making him choose between family and love. A voice said in his head. He took a deep breath through his nose and slowly let it out.

"Pop,-you-don't-understand." Rev pleaded. "I-love-him. He-loves-me.-What's-so-wrong?"

"I don't understand? What's so wrong?" his father was pissed, stomping around the living room, his hands in the air. "He is a COYOTE! His kind doesn't know how to love! He's just after one of two things from you, Rev, a quick physical fix or a quick pick-me-up. I thought we raised you better than this! He EATS birds, Rev! That's what his kind does!" he roared.

"I do not!" Tech snarled. He might want to stay on the old man's good side but he wasn't just going to let him slander his name. "My parents did, but I NEVER did so! And you know why? My parents left me when I was a child! I was raised up on the streets, having to beg for my next meal while everyone ran away from me before they even KNEW me! I worked fucking hard to get where I am and if you think I'm going to do ANYTHING to jepardise that you're more twisted than I pegged you to be. I have worked non stop for YEARS to NOT be what others expected of me. I've done nothing but do all I could my entire life to prove people wrong, rise above any negative stereotype that was thrown at me and prove I'm BETTER than any of those blind, narrow minded, moronic demons. Believe what you want, but this much is true. I love your son, for his mind, his personality, his generosity, his selflessness, his sense of loyalty and kindness. Him being a roadrunner has absolutely NO baring on our relationship. Don't you tell me why I'm with him and don't you assume you know anything about me!" he never shouted, but it had been a difficult effort. His words were more like growls and his jaw was starting to ache from the pressure of clenching it so tightly.

"And-the-same-goes-for-me." Rev said firmly. "I-don't-care-if-he's-a-coyote-or-not. He's-more-of-a-roadrunner-then-any-other-bird-I've -met-with-the-exception-of-the-two-of-you-and-Rip. Not-technically-of-course-because physically-heis-a-coyote –but-on-the-inside-he's-got-the-heart-of-any-bird- you-could-meet. He's-never-even-released-his-claws,-EVER."

This wasn't technically true, but seeing as how the occasion in question had been a life or death situation, Rev didn't feel the need to bring it up.

"Excuse me." Duck said as he quacked into the room right in front of Pa Runner, startling him to the point he almost fell on his tail feathers. "If I could say something."

"No you can't." said Lexi firmly as she and Ace stomped into the room.

"Tech really does care for Rev." Duck said, walking out of their reach and continuing on anyways. "He's saved him on more than one occasion and for your information he's not the only conivour on the team. Just look at Slam."

Slam grumbled protestingly from the kitchen as if to say "(Don't look at me.)"

"I think you're the monsters for not seeing how happy your son is with-" Ace and Lexi finally caught up with him and Lexi clamped his bill shut with her hand.

"Uh, sorry 'bout d'at." Ace said as he and Lexi dragged Duck back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, won't happen again. Carry on." Lexi said with a small smile and wave. "What did we tell you about going out there?" she hissed as they disappeared into the other room.

"You really care for him?" Pa Runner asked his son, looking hopelessly between him and Tech. Rev nodded. He turned his empty eyes to his wife. "Harriet?"

"Your dancing with the devil with this one, Rev." she said. She turned her face to her husband's and nodded.

"Right." He said. "It was nice seeing you son." He helped his wife up off the coutch and without another word, without another glance at their son or a thank you to the others in the kitchen, they walked out of the room, out of the building, and they were gone.

Rev stared after them as the others walked back in, looking uncertain. His huge emerald eyes filled with tears and he raced out and all the way to his room. Tech growled.

"That was harsh." Whispered Lexi, glaring at the door Rev's parents had just left through.

"D'ey'll come 'round, Tech." reassured Ace. "D'ey just need time is all."

Tech didn't reply. He got up and went to go check on Rev.

"Rev." Tech said, knocking gently on his door. "Rev, open up it's me."

Rev didn't reply. Tech pushed a button and Rev's door slid open. His eyes softened when he saw the poor avian curled up around his pillow, tears sliding down as he tried hard to hold back his sobs. Tech walked in, the door closing behind him. He let his eyes roll over model airplanes and space crafts sitting on shelves around the room. The red walls had been nearly choked out by different charts, diagrams and maps ranging from the periodic table and disections of machines, plants and animals to the world and other plannets, their solar systems and far away galaxies. There was a triple wide book case, five shelves high and holding dozens of books that stood in one corner. They were stacked neatly, their bindings facing out, proudly showing off their titles and waiting for some curious eye to fall on them and investigate their contents. A desk stood in the far corner, models of skeletons, cells, volcanoes, dinosaur's and other random figures and devices stood on it. A group of colorful orbs swung on strings hanging from the ceiling. On closer inspection Tech realized it was a huge model of their own solor system, including planets, moons and the sun. Stars were painted on the ceiling against a velvet black background, all painted to show off different constalations, as many that would fit, all in the correct astrological formation. On the headboard hung a poster board, a mesh of random cultural art projects were tact to it. He shook his head as the collage of Rev's room hit him, all the information his brain took in just by walking into the room was too much for him. He focused his attention once again on Rev before his head exploded from info overload. As he did his eye fell on one last thing, a small child sized teddy bear propped up neatly against the head board. A childhood momento? Who knew?

"Come on, Love." He said gently, sitting down on the bed and pulling Rev into his lap. "It's okay."

"They-hate-me." Rev sobbed. Tech was lost for words. He knew how Rev was feeling. His own father hadn't even stuck around to name him and his mother had walked out ten years later. He had lived five years on the streets thinking that he was a monster who's own parents didn't even want him. But then he had found his mentor and adopted father, more of an older brother, who had forced him to see that he had potential. Tech had been on the verge of going insaine and becoming what everyone expected him to be before Zippy Gonzalez found him. He had given him work, an education, and had submitted Tech's first thesis paper to Acme Tech without asking him first. Tech hadn't thought he had been good enough for college so Zip decided to give him that first kick in the tail he needed. The school had allowed Tech to come in on a scholarship and no one had any problem with him being a coyote. Of course he spent all his time in a lab so not too many knew he was there…but still it was nice.

"Rev, they don't hate you." He finally said, praying to whatever god might be listening that he was saying the truth. "They just don't know what to think. They've hated my kind all their lives because that's what they were taught to believe. Now, their oldest kid is in love with one. They can see that you're happy, and that I really care for you. But it goes against their entire social structure. It disrupts their happy little perfect world. Like Ace says, they just need time to let the shock wear off. They'll come around, Love, you'll see. They could never hate you. No one could. And don't forget, none of the others; not your brother, nor the team, nor Zadavia, nor anyone else has the tiniest issue with us. So cheer up, it'll be okay." He smiled down at the bird who was cradled in his arms. Rev had his head on Tech's chest, his eyes closed and trying to hold on to every word he was saying, as if it was some sort of life support that was saving him from falling into a bottomless pit of despair. He needed his family to approve. He couldn't choose between them and Tech, it was like asking him to choose between eating and drinking, it's impossible. "Come on, Rev, your bear wants you to cheer up." Tech said teasingly. Rev opened his eyes at that, glaring up at his grinning face.

"Leave-Mr.-Tex-alone." He grumbled., pushing up and pulling the bear into his arms.

"Mr. Tex?"

"Mom-made-him-for-me-when-I-was-born. She-made-Mr. Tenny-for-Rip. Both-of-us-still-hold-onto-them-because-it's-like- having-her-with-us-no-matter-where-we-are." He whispered, tears still falling. He hugged the bear closer. Tech's heart melted. He wish he had the power to go and change those avian's minds around so fast it would make Rev's head spin. Rev was clutching the toy as if it was his real mother and he was looking for comfort from a nightmare. He looked up at Tech.

"You-never-told-me-you-were-abandoned." He whispered. Tech and Slam were the only two who no one knew anything about when it came to family. It seemed they didn't have any, that they had just come into existence. Tech an automatic, under aged grad student at Acme Tech and Slam a heavy weight wrestler. Tech smiled sourly.

"I don't think about it much." He admitted. "My inventions are my family, and you and the team and that's all I need. Besides, as your pop stated, it's not in my nature to love others." He growled. Rev gently sat Mr. Tex to the side.

"He was wrong." He said, crawling forward. "He was wrong about all of it. You do love, you love all of us. You're the most caring coyote I've ever met."

"Yeah, my folks would be so ashamed." Tech said bitterly, trying to lighten the mood. But there was nothing funny about parents not accepting their kids for who they were. Wasn't that the whole pointof being a parent? To love and support your kid no matter what? Help them make the right decisions in life and be smart and safe and all that sure, but in the end not have expectations of them but just love them the way they were?

"I'm-not-ashamed-of-you." Rev said. "And-neither-are-the-others. We're-all-extremely-greatful-that-we-have-you. I'm-extremely-greatful-that-I-have-you." He flung himself into Tech's arms and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Same here, Love, but I can't breathe." Tech gasped, holding Rev tightly himself. Rev loosened his hold a little and gave a weak giggle.

"Sorry, Tech." he said as Tech took his face in his giant, gentle paws. He stroked his avian's face lovingly, drying the tears away.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he said softly. Rev pressed his mouth to Tech's, giving him a soft but passionate kiss.

"That answer your question?"

Tech grinned. "Maybe one more, just so I know there's no miscomunication." He teased. Rev sat back, releasing his coyote. He lovingly picked up Mr. Tex and sat him on the floor, facing the wall. He took the headphones to his music player and put them over the bear's ears. He then turned back to Tech and grabbed his tie. He pulled him down on top of him. "There's no miscomunication and you know it." He whispered, looking up at the only one he would ever love. "But I'm not against obliging your request."

Okay, just so you guys know…I want Rev's room. I'm in the process of designing my study…I think I'm actually going to set it up just like that! Lol, anyhow, let me know how ya guys liked it and keep reading! Chapter 7 is a head wirler and should be posted up either tomorrow night or the next morning…not sure…anyhow have a good one! ;D


	7. Unmasked

Think this story is moving slower than a snail? Me too! So, in case you've forgotten…Mastermind, Sypher and Massive are still out there…and they're still out for blood. Important high light that needed to be pointed out in case you're sitting there and you're like "Oh come on you infuriating person, just get to the damn plot line already I'm getting board!" So yeah, now that that's been pointed out, you can now continue with this lame ass story! YAY! Things start to really pick up in this chapter, so the waiting is over. I'll shut up now ^w^

Ch. 7: Unmasked

"How much longer?" Sypher asked as he and Massive watched Mastermind pase back and forth in front of them. "I don't think I can handle that little brat for much longer."

"We're getting close." Mastermind assured them. "Massive has set that no good drunk on the bunny's trail, you've slithered up to the duck's sister, I've made my little presents for all of them, now I just have to make my intrusive move."

"Why wait so long to act?" Massive asked. "I want rabbit stew today."

"I know. I know." Mastermind said impationately. "But if we move too fast then they'll connect the dots. They know we're back, that we survived. If too many unfortunate events happen at once they'll have our names written all over them. This way, they think Lady Luck has just turned a blind eye to them."

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Sypher asked.

"I'm planning a little reunion for that mutt. And of course, I have a little something planned for that beak faced lover of his."

Sypher and Massive looked at each other.

"Why exactly does Tech and Rev's being together bother you?" Sypher asked confused.

"Oh, it doesn't." said Mastermind. "The point is Tech has someone he would die for…someone he would kill for…that's all I care about." She laughed. "I don't need to lay a hand on him, just his bird friend."

"When exactly is this supposed to take place?" Massive asked. "When are we going to make our move?"

"Tonight." Mastermind said cheerfully. "Sypher…I mean, 'Stephon', will ask Marina out on a romantic date that's marks their two month anniversary and then on the way to the restaurant, you abduct her." She cackled madly.

"I can't tonight." He mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you're actually falling for the little duckling." Massive said disgustedly.

"Don't make me sick." Sypher snapped. "She just wants me to meet the rest of the team tonight after 'work'."

"You can't meet the rest of them." Mastermind said. "Duck's stupid enough to fall for your disguise but the others aren't."

"Maybe Slammy." Sypher laughed.

"You're not seeing them." She growled.

"If I don't the brat will get suspicious."

"If you do they'll find you out and they can't before we kidnap her." Massive said. "You're not screwing us over another time. I want to be the one to tare that pink head off the little princess and make her pay for-" he stopped. Poor guy still couldn't bring himself to say Weather Vein's name. He shook his head, arms crossed and teeth bared. "You stick to the plan or I'll add your head to the list."

"There might be a way." Sypher said."Why can't Mastermind just make me one of those awesome disguise belts like last time?"

"Then Marina wont recognize you, you dolt." She hissed.

"Come on. Won't this actually make it easier?" he asked. "They see she's with me and then it wont be a shock when we call them."

"We WANT them to be shocked." She growled.

"This was your mistake the last time." He snapped. "You always want to play around instead of getting right down to busness. You know how I stole their powers before? I didn't waiste time dancing around the subject. I just reached out and took what I wanted. If Tech hadn't built those damn suits I'd of kept them too."

"He sort of has a point." Massive grumbled. "We shouldn't fool around this time. I want my revenge."

"Besides." Sypher added smugly. "It would really piss Duck off to see his little sister kissing me."

"Now who's playing around?" she snarled.

"All I'm saying is that this way, I can keep my cover, piss Duck off enough to make him attack poor innocent me, and shake things up before the actual fun begins. I'll still stick to dinner. I'll just make a pit stop at the Loonatic's HQ first. I've always wanted to see what it looked like."

"Fine." She snapped. "But this time, if things go wrong, don't blame me."

She walked over to a box in the corner of the wear house they were using as they're hide out and rummaged around for a minute.

"Here." She said, tossing the belt over at him. "Just don't change too much. The duckling won't know you anymore. Then our plans are really fucked up."

"I know she has a boyfriend, Rev, but I've met him. He's not good for her." Rip said over the phone, speaking low so his parents wouldn't find out. "I ran into them during lunch about two hours ago and he's a jerk. He doesn't even smile at her or show any sign of warmth towards her. Actually, the way he looks at her suggests he'd like to smack her. She deserves better and if that's not me then fine, but she should leave him at any rate."

"Rip,-maybe-he-just-doesn't-like-showing-his-feeli ngs-in-public. I-know-Tech's-like-that,-and-so-is-Ace-and-Duck. Wait,-is-fear-and-annoying-feelings? Because-if-that's-the-case-then-cross-Duck-off-tha t-list."

Rip snorted. "Whatever, bro."

"I'm-meeting-him-tonight,-Rip,-so-I'll-check-him-o ut. You-know-we-wont-let-her-get-hurt."

"Yeah." Was the only reply.

"So-how-are-mom-and-pop-doing?"

"After your little bomb shell last night? Pissed and hurt, how else should they be?" Rip asked.

"They-don't-hate-me-do-they?"

"You hit your head again? I thought that cracked skull of ya's was supposed to have been healed by now."

"That-was-Duck-who-cracked-his-skull,-I-just-got-a -gash." Rev said, referring to the injuries of the last battle he had had with Massive and the rest of the Evil Kenevil gang.

"They don't hate you, Rev, they're worried for you. Pop keeps asking where they went wrong and mom keeps crying. They'll come around, it'll just take a while. I keep trying to talk to them but you know what happens whenever that happens."

"They-still-don't-listen-to-you?" Rev asked.

"Are you kidding? Pop never listens and mom just fusses over me like I'm still a kid. They don't want me talking to you though."

Rev felt a pressure on his chest, like his heart was being squeezed.

"They said they're going to just cut off contact until they can wrap their heads around this. But you know me, I love doing the opposite of what the rest of you guys do and say so I decided what the hell, I'll make sure you don't go off the deep end. You are okay, aren't you?" his voice, usually laid back and expressionless, held the tiniest hint of concern.

"Corse-I-am,-Rip."

"Liar."

"Okay,-maybe-not-totally-okay,-but-I'm-not-going-o ff-the-deep-end."

"Good."

Rev finished the conversation with his brother then hung hup.

"So, how are they?" Lexi asked, looking over at him. They were watching Tv while Tech showed Ace and Duck a new setting on the simulator. Slam was next to her on the coutch, fast asleep. She was scrolling down a screen she held in her hand.

"Well,-it's-only-been-a-day-and-not-even-technical ly-a-full-one,-only-about-18-hours-or-so,-so-I'm-n ot-surprised-that-they're-not-okay-with-all-of-thi s-yet. I-just-wish-they-hadn't-left-the-way-they-did. But-I-can't-really-blame-them-either,-I-know-they- need-time. I-just-wish-time-was-as-fast-as-I-was."

"Aww, but then you wouldn't be unique, Rev." she joked. "You wouldn't have that one quality that no one else does that makes us all love you and want to tape your beak shut at the same time."

"Yeah,-I-guess-so. Hey-what-are-you-reading-anyways?"

"A fame magazine." She said, holding it out so he could see it. "Duck'll apriciate this. Misty Breeze is coming out with her own clothing line."

"Explain-to-me-why-she's-so-popular? I-mean-she's-a-weather-reporter-not-an-actress-or- singer."

"No, but she is an egocentric bitch who's so full of hot air that she can be classified as a blimp. And you know how popular blimbs are. Everyone's attention is drawn to them whenever they pass by." She said. "I honestly think Duck has permanate brain damage if he's still obsessed with her. As for her, I'd of thought she would of stopped with all this merchandise crap for no other reason than the fear of Duck going out and buying it and then begging her to sign it."

Just then the doorbell rang. Lexi glanced at the clock. "Four thirty, they're early."

"I'll-get-the-others." Rev said, getting up and speeding down to the simulator. Lexi walked over to the door. But instead of Marina and Stephon, she saw two envelopes on the floor. One was pink the other green. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She did however hear the distant sound of a motor engine.

"Lex?" Ace asked, concern in his voice. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." She whispered. She bent down and picked up the two envelopes. The pink one was addressed to 'Princess' and the other was addressed to 'Technatius'. She stared at the second letter, a terrible erge to burst out laughing rising rapidly. Soon it escaped and she was bent over, holding her sides and trying to catch her breath.

Slam jumped up off the sofa where he had still been sleeping and looked around dazed.

"What is it Lexi?" demanded Duck, arms crossed. He stomped over to her and glared at the letters in her hand. He read the name on the green one and he too lost it. The two stood in the door, laughing their heads off.

"C'mon ya guys, what's so ammus'n?" Ace asked. He glanced at the other three who were looking just as annoyed as he felt. Finally the two turned and showed them the envelope. Everyone but Tech busted up as well.

"Who sent that?" he asked, humiliation and anger showing on his face.

"Beats me." Lexi panted, still laughing.

"Rev did you know your boyfriend's name was Technatius?" Duck asked, the last word spluttering out through a fresh wave of laughter.

"No,-but-it's-certainly-interesting-to-discover-it ." Rev giglled, a hand on Tech's shoulder to steady himself.

"(What kind of name is Technatius anyways?)" Slam asked through his gruff chuckles, tears pooring down his face.

"I don't know." Growled Tech. "But it's not that funny."

"Yeah, it kinda is, buddy." Ace said apologetically, a grin plastered on his face.

"Come on, just give me the damn letter." He sighed, holding his hand out.

"Oh-come-on-Tech-don't-be-sore-we-don't-mean-to-be -mean-or-anything." Rev said still giggling. "It's-just-nice-to-have-something-to-laugh-about-w ith-all-this-bad-stuff-happening-now-a-days-ya-kno w?"

Tech glared at him. "Technatius is not a funny name, I think it was my great grandfather's name."

"You think? What ya don't know ya ownfamily tree?" Duck asked accusatorily.

"No, Duck, I don't." Tech said flatly. Duck blinked but decided not to reply. Tech opened the letter and his eyes bulged.

"Lexi, who sent yours?" he asked quietly. She opened hers and the pink tinge to her fur from her uniform paled so much it almost looked white.

"No." she whispered, a fearful quiver to her usual confident voice. "No, he couldn't have…that bastard."

Ace gently took the letter from her and read it quickly. "Son of a carrot." He handed it to Tech, knowing better than to stare at it too long or read it aloud. Tech took it and read:

_Princess,_

_You looked so sweet sleeping in your pink bed. Almost as if you never had aged and you were still that soft, sweet, loving child you once were. It's good to see you still have your doll collection, though I am disappointed you don't have any of the ones I gave you when you were little. They used to be your favorites, what happened? Anyways, you really should wear something more than just a silk gown to bed. You never know when someone will want a game of 'peek-a-boo'. See you around,_

_Daddy_

Tech felt his blood boil. He looked up from the letter to see Lexi shaking, tears freely falling. He'd give anything to have her laughing at his name again, but this letter, this damn taunt from Dale took all humor from her. He growled, low and menacingly. He cought Ace's eye and noted that the bunny's eyes were bright yellow.

"Ya sleep'n in my room from now on, Lex." Ace snarled through gritted teeth.

"What's going on?" Duck demanded.

"Dale," growled Tech."has been spying on her…here at HQ."

"I thought you upgraded security." Duck snapped.

"Well, obviously he found away around it." Tech snarled, his teeth bared. His eyes fell on his own letter. It wasn't much better.

"(What does yours say?)" asked Slam.

"Nothing important." Tech said evasively. Rev snatched it before Tech could crumple it up and read it silently before looking at his coyote in horror.

"I-thought-you-said-he-was-dead,-Tech." he whispered.

"He is." Tech said gruffly. "He was killed four years ago, in front of me."

"Who?" Ace asked.

"Zippy Gonzalez, my old mentor. A few months after she was arrested, Mallery escaped. It was how we discovered she could manipulate metal and the reason I had to design a new prison for her. She escaped and tracked me down. I was visiting Zip, explaining that I had been hit by a ray from the meteor. This was about a week before Zadavia found me and teamed us up. I didn't quite understand my powers so I didn't know I could have stopped it. Anyways, she knew he was close to me. That he had been the reason I was where I was to begin with. She killed him, right there in front of me. And all I did was stand there, not doing a damn thing. I was too stunned. I couldn't believe what had happened. By the time I came to my stupid sences police were taking her away and I was on the back of an ambulance being treated for shock. Zip…or what was left of him…was in a body bag." His voice had cracked and he was fighting tears of his own.

"This-says-he's-back." Rev whispered. "And-that-he's-excited-to-see-that-you've-found-so meone-special. That-you've-found-your…reason?" he looked questioningly at Tech. "What-does-that-mean?"

"It was something we talked about frequently." Tech said shakily. "My reason for living…he had tried to help me find it ever since…" he trailed off.

"Ever since what?" Lexi asked looking at him, tears falling down her face, a fearful knowing in her eyes.

"Ever since I tried to kill myself." He whispered. They all stared.

"I was fifteen and before I got accepted into Acme Tech, I was fed up with all the stares and prejudice I was getting. I knew there was no way I could rise above that…no mater how smart or givfted I was. So I tried to slit my wrists." He pulled back his sleeve and pushed his brown fur back from the skin beneath it to reveal three very pale scars running horizontily over a buldging vein. Zip found me and saved my lfie. Then he told me that living for inventions wasn't enough. I had to find something more than myself to live for. My inventions were an extion of myself so they couldn't be enough no matter how many I made. I needed a real reason to live and hold on to that reason. I have." He looked around at them all. " I started loaning my services to the city, helping with the designs of security systems, building structures and so on. And then I got powers and started helping others in even bigger ways I never could've imagined in a million years. And then there's all of you, with the exception of Zip, you are the only family I know. Even Duck." He gave a weak grin. "But I don't understand." He continued. "I SAW him die. I SAW him explode into pieces. The only thing that had been in tact was his head, severed from the body and…his eyes" He didn't say wasclear thathe was still seeing Zippy Gonzalez's dead eyes staring at him. He gulped, looking almost as pale as Lexi. "But that's his handwriting…and not even Malery knew about my suicide attempt…he's the only one who would know to use the word 'reason'."

They all sat around the living room, Slam slumped in an arm chair while Lexi and Ace took up the sofa. Duck sat against the wall, his eyes closed and a look of disbelief on his face. Tech and Rev sat next to the coutch, Tech's hand reached up to grip Lexi's comfortingly. Rev had his arms around Tech's waist, securely under his other arm, his head on the coyote's chest. They stayed like that in silence, Ace gripping Lexi tightly, trying to keep his anger down and Duck still trying to absorb all of this, even Tech's suicide attempt.

He remembered Ace's a few months back. It had been the only time when he had been the one to talk sense into him instead of the other way around. Tech had helped him and Lexi talk Ace down but none of them had picked up on the fact that Tech was speaking through experience. They just thought he had learned how to deal with this kind of thing when he went for his minor in the medical field. He was after all the team's unofficial doctor.

Duck thought how he would feel if either of them left like that. Just was gone, beyond return. He mentally shook himself. He couldn't allow that kind of thought to enter his mind. They were aggravating, a little prideful at times, but Duck knew he'd fall apart from the inside out if just one of his team mates died. He needed them. They were, like with Tech, his family.

They all jumped when they heard the door bell. Slam and Duck pulled out blasters and Ace and Tech hid Lexi and Rev behind them, Ace's eyes lit up and Tech's blaster held out in mid air and a shield up,hiding all of them.

"HEY! IT'S ME!" sqeaked out Marina as the door opened and she saw them armed to the teeth. They didn't respond right away, Duck blinked and Lexi had to squeeze Ace's hand gently before they understood that they weren't being attacked.

"Marina." Duck groaned, dropping his blaster and walking forward. "Sorry bout that, come in." he gave a hug and whispered, "things are pretty bad right now, we didn't mean to scare you."

She nodded understandingly, her fear ebbing away and replaced by concern. Lexi stepped forward.

"You okay?" Marina asked, looking at her friend's tear soaked face. Lexi gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Corse I am, this your boyfriend?" she held her hand out to Stephon who came in behind the female duck. He took it.

"I heard the Loonatics were bad asses but that doesn't even begin to explain you guys." He said shaking Lexi's hand.

She quickly withdrew her hand and stepped back. She glared at him unfriendly like and pulled Marina behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"Lexi?" Marina asked, disbelief in her voice. Lexi did not back down.

"Duck, you said you thought you recognized Stephon from somewhere." Lexi snarled.

"Yeah, but he's not from here…I can't have met him before." He said, just as confused as his sister.

"Oh yes, you have." Lexi said. "Stephon is Sypher."

…confused? Creeped out? Want to give Tech and Lexi giant bear hugs? Keep reading! Also, I'm curious to hear any theories you guys might have on Zippy Gonzalez's mysterious reappearance after a four year death.


	8. Kidnapped

Ch. 8: Kidnapped

There was a pause, Lexi's words ringing in the empty silence.

"He can't be." Duck finally said, his voice shaking from uncertainty. "I shook his hand the first time I saw him and I didn't lose my powers."

"Yeah,-Lexi,-you-sure-he-just-doesn't-sound-like- him?" Rev asked, an eye brow raised skepticly.

"I'm telling you guys that's Sypher." She insisted, never taking her glaring eyes off of the tall man in front of her.

"It's okay, Lexi, he's not." Tech assured her.

"LOOK AT HIM!"

Ace walked up to her and gently dragged her off to the side. "Ya need ta calm down, Lex." He whispered, his hands holding her shoulders which were shaking with rage. "Ya start'n ta see t'ings d'at aren't d'ere."

"Ace, I'm not going crazy. Look at his eyes. I know his voice, and if you add red to that mop of hair you'll see it too. That's him, I know it." She glared at her boyfriend, trying to will him to believe her. He looked from her to Stephon and then back at her.

"Well, if he is, how are we gonna prove it?" Ace asked, trying to humor her. The man couldn't be who she thought he was, he wasn't stealing their powers even though they were touching him. That should prove it right there, but Lexi obviously wasn't convinced.

"Ask him to take his belt off." She said sternly.

"What?"

"The metal belt around his waist, ask him to take it off. If he has nothing to hide he should have no problem doing it."

Ace shook his head. "Will it stop ya from brain blast'n him out d'a window?" she nodded. He sighed.

Marina apologized softly to her boyfriend. "I don't think she's been sleeping well lately." She whispered. Though what she didn't say was that she didn't blame her for thinking that. Erin had once shown her files on the villains they had fought over the years and she remembered seeing a photo of Sypher. She hadn't thought Stephon looked like him until Lexi had pointed it out. Now, she could kind of see it. Maybe he was a distant relation? But, still, the idea of him actually being Sypher, a bad villainous creep wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to discover about her boyfriend. Besides, now that she was staring at him, she couldn't really see it like she had thought she had a moment ago. Though, come to think of it, he looked different from normal anyhow. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was his face or posture or maybe even his height or something like that that was definitely different.

"Hey, Stephon, I hate ta ask but could ya please remove ya belt?" Ace asked uncomfortably looking over at him. "Just humor us for a sec."

"I don't see why I should have to prove anything to any of you." Stephon said coolly. "I'm not this Sypher guy you seem to take me for. I've never seen you guys in my life except for Duck, and I just met him for the first time the other day. If my word isn't good enough then maybe you're not as great as I keep hearing you are."

"So, you're refusing?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"If you have nothing to hide then why?" she asked him coldly.

"It's the principle of the thing." He snapped, his arms crossed.

"Why do you want him to remove his belt, anyways? What exactly is that going to prove?" Marina asked. asked.

"He's used a cloaking belt before, so if he takes his belt off and he stays the same, there's no more to say and we humbly ask forgiveness." Tech explained, catching onto Lexi's test immediately. "I doubt that he is Sypher, but we can never be too careful."

"Do you treat all new people like this?"

"No, just the ones who are villains masquerading as friends." She countered.

"Lexi." Duck said.

"Come on Duck, even you can't be that thick." She said. "Look at his eyes, damn it. Listen to his voice. It's Sypher. Think of how he looked at you when he was choking you, don't you see it?"

Duck glanced at Stephon. He thought about the paranoia he felt whenever he was around him. He thought about the pure meanness in those tiny little eyes. It finally hit home.

"I thought I knew you." He said softly. "But that means…you've been dating my sister? YOU PRICK!"

"Hey, now you? Marina, no offense but these guys are nuts. What on earth did I do?"

"Nothing." She assured him. She glared at Duck. "Erin, what's the matter with you guys? Maybe you should go on vacation or something, you're obviously wound to tightly."

The others were looking at Lexi and Duck, trying to understand why they were so convinced that Stephon was Sypher.

"Please," Lexi begged them. "if Duck and I are both in agreement, you HAVE to know we're telling the truth."

"I don't care if they believe us or not." Growled Duck. "Marina, you're not going to see this jack ass again." He turned to said jack ass. "Get out."

Marina looked shocked. In some small part of her being she knew that if Stephon wasn't Sypher he was at least a bad egg. Any moron who saw the evil in his eyes could tell you that. She also knew in a bigger part of her that Duck wasn't being mean, just looking out for her. But the major part of her eighteen year old mind was screaming injustice.

"You don't want to play nice, fine by me. Marina, let's get out of here." Stephon grabbed her hand.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Duck growled. He looked at his sister, a hint of uncertainty in his deep blue eyes. "Marina, Sypher has had it outfor me since the start. He doesn't care about you, he's trying to get to me and the team."

"You weren't even sure he WAS Sypher until Lexi said she thought he was." Marina shot at him. "Now all of a sudden he's guilty? No more to say about it?"

"We asked him to take the test, and he refused." Lexi backed Duck up.

"For the love of Warner!" she cried.

"Warner?" Rev asked.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." She snapped. "You guys have been in this business for too long. Not EVERYONE is out to get you!" She turned to Duck, her eyes boring into his. "And, you, Erin. I trusted you to NOT act like this. I knew my parents would, but you? You don't get to tell me who I can date or not. Even if he IS this bad ass creep, there's nothing you can do to prevent me from going out with him."

"I'm your brother." He shot at her.

"Don't make me laugh." She scoffed. She was loosing control of her words again and she was once again just letting them poor out, not meaning any of them. It had been the same with the arguments she had had with her parents after she looked Erin up. "You may be my biological brother, but you left me!" she was starting to throw her words at him, not because she wanted to hurt him, but because she wanted to try and defend her own arrogant ego. "You don't get to make any brotherly moves, you haven't earned them. You didn't have to listen to my parents all those years ago, but you did. You left me in the fricken dark, growing up with no sense of identity, no understanding of where I had come from. You know how many times I cried, thinking that I was a freak who's own family didn't want me? And I was right, wasn't I? Dad killed himself without a second thought of us and you just LET my parents push you away! You don't get to tell me what to do, you don't get to try and keep me safe. If you wanted to do that, then you should've stuck around! My parents were right. It was obviously a mistake seaking you out. You're nothing but a narrow minded, self centered jerk who only thinks of himself. I'm HAPPY with Stephon, ever think of that? Ever think that maybe he likes me for me and not because my brother is some big shot hero? NO! It's all about you! I bet you decided to leave me out of your life to make it easier for you, didn't-"

"(Marina-)" Slam began, looking more than a little startled. Duck was looking like he had just been slapped. His eyes were fixed on his sister, staring in disbelief, as if she had just turned into one of the Evil Kenevil Gang herself.

"Let the girl finish talking, Slammy." Stephon shot.

The others all looked at each other, Duck and Lexi looking satisfied, their arms crossed.

"You are Sypher." Ace said, disbelief on his face. It was quickly replaced by a look of fury.

"You don't know that!" shouted Marina. "I've seen pictures of Sypher and I can tell you that this is not him."

"Marina, Sypher's the only one who calls Slam, 'Slammy'." Lexi explained. "You just blew it buddy."

Marina looked uneasily at Stephon.

"Marina, you're not really goingto listen to these freaks are you? I mean, I'm beginning to see why they're called the Loonatics."

Marina bit her lip nervously. Everything in her was screaming that they were right, that she should take back her hand and her words and hide behind her older brother. Erin had been there for her always. He protected her from the anger between their parents when she was little, had tracked her down after he finally got adopted, and had agreed to leave her, keeping her in the dark her entire life about her real family in the belief that it was the best thing for her; letting her grow up with no dark memory scarring her past. But then again, she had been dating Stephon for two months now. Apart from the occasional curiosity of her brother being a super hero and wanting to meet him, Stephon really hadn't shown that much intrest in the team. He had been completely focused on her. She looked sadly at her brother and the others. No, she was feeling emensly guilty of what she had said, that was true. But at the same time, despite the urge to rush forward and beg forgiveness, she knew she'd never be able to patch things up unless she accepted what they were telling her. She couldn't do that. She was right. She knew him better than they did. They were just over stressed and it was taking it's toll was all.

"Erin, I'll call you tomorrow." She said. "Please trust that I have enough sense to pick out good guys to date. Come on Stephon, we'll be late for our reservations. See ya guys later." She was trying to sound apologetic, but it hadn't worked.

"Why should I even care?" Duck asked bitterly. "I'm not your brother."

She felt a rush of tears spring to her eyes, but she blinked them away, knowing she had deserved that.

Duck watched hopelessly as Sypher put an arm around his sister and the two of them walked out, Sypher turning his face over his shoulder to give them all an evil grin, unnoticed by Marina. Ducks eyes glowed orange.

"(I'll go after them.)"

Slam said softly, a hand on Duck's shoulder to hold him back. "(She wont want to listen to you right now.)"

"You can't go alone." Ace said quickly. "What if this whole show was to trap Duck? If you go and get caught…take me or Rev with ya, big guy. I can help fight, Rev can help you and Marina escape."

"(It's only Sypher.)" Slam argued. "(And if it was a trap, don't you think they'd have attacked once he was in our home? Or have attacked us out in the open? There's better ways that Mastermind can come up with to get Duck out of HQ than trying to bate him to follow his sister and Sypher. This is just a bad coincidence, it has to be.)"

The others looked uneasily at each other.

"Well, Duck shouldn't go, that's agreed." Lexi said. "But seriously, take one of us with you, Slam."

"Excuse me, but why can't I go? That's my little sister!" shouted Duck.

"Exactly." Tech explained. "You don't want to drive her away do you? She'll be more pissed at the one who drags her away from prince charming, do you want to really lose her again because of a fight? She's already got one foot out the door as it were, don't give her any more reason to walk away for good."

Duck stopped in mid breath, his bill open in a response. He thought about what Tech had said. Marina had confessed to him that she didn't want her parents to know because she knew they wouldn't have approved of Stephon, but she was comfortable introducing him to Duck because she knew Duck wouldn't object. He had done just what she had been afraid her parents would've done. He felt guilty.

"Don't feel bad, Duck." Ace said, reading the malard's expression. "You're her older bro'da, we'd'a she likes it or not, ya did d'a right t'ing in tell'n her he was bad news."

"(I'll be back. If I hurry I can get them before they reach the restaurant.)" Slam said and ran out before the others could appoint someone to join him.

"Stephon, why didn't you just take the belt off?" Marina asked angrily. "It's not like asking you to prove that you can fly or something. It was a reasonable request. Humiliating maybe, but just to keep the peace you could've obliged. It's not like you are Sypher or anything so why didn't you?"

They were walking down the street and she had half a mind to cancel their dinner plans and run back to try and save whatever she could between her and Erin. She had never flet so low in her whole life. This must be how it feels to be a total bitch, she thought self loathingly.

"Maybe because I did have something to hide." He said softly. She looked behind her, staring at him. He had stopped walking and she was a few paces in front of him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at his face. His eyes were gleaming a strange light and his smile was definitely not friendly and inviting.

"You are Sypher." She whispered, horror filling her. She knew they had been right. She had known that Stephon was bad news since day one but that hadn't stopped her. What the hell was wrong with her? She needed a hug, a huge hug from her brother. She wanted to apologize and say how stupid she'd been. But before she could go too far, Stephon grabbed her and turned her so that she was facing him.

"You're not going anywhere, little duckling." He snarled through gritted teeth. "We've waited too long, and now that it appears the cat's out of the bag, I suppose I'll take action now."

Slam arrived just in time to see Marina kick Sypher in the soft spot.

She looked up and saw him coming down. "Slam!" she shouted, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "You guys were right. He IS Sypher." She reached her arm up to take his hand, wanting him to just fly her away back to the others. But just as he took her hand, Sypher grabbed her, teeth gritted in pain, and used her to pull the devil out of the sky.

"Sypher, what's taking so long?" a voice rang out from a communicator worked into his watch. "You weren't suppose to have taken this long with those animals." Mastermind's voice scolded.

"I would've been out of there faster if they hadn't been trying to figure out if I was a baddy or not." He grunted, trying to wrestle Slam to the ground and steal his powers. Slam however was doing a great job avoiding him. He was still holding onto Marina, who was doing all she could to keep Sypher at bay, while he twisted and swerved Sypher's lunges.

"I told you they would recognize you, you dolt." She spat into the speaker. "Just come back alone, we'll try and regroup."

"Are you joking?" Sypher panted, still trying to get his hands on Slam. Slam was still avoiding him and was now trying to find a way to get back into the air. Unfortunately, Sypher had managed to tear off the jet pack when he pulled Slam down and it was now out of commission. He changed tactic and tried escaping on land but Sypher, though not being able to catch him, was doing a more than decent job keeping him trapped, blocking his every attempt to run for it.

"Stop fooling around." Massive's voice came through now, sounding pissed. "You're just going to mess things up more."

"Shut up." Sypher snarled. He stepped in front of Slam, blocking his path. As Slam twisted side ways to avoid him, Sypher allowed his weight to topple him in the same direction. Slam wasn't fast enough to swerve and Marina wasn't in a position to push him back. Sypher grabbed Slam's giant shoulder, using it to prevent himself from hitting the pavement. Slam felt the cyclone around him slow until his legs were just a normal pair of chubby devil legs, holding their ground, refusing to twist. He growled and tried to push Marina away, signaling her to run for it. Sypher however had other plans.

"Did you know," he said, an evil grin on his face. "I don't just take abilities. If I hold on long enough, I can absorb a person's actual life force." He had grabbed Marina's wrist, squeezing it non to gently. She tried to struggle and pull away, but it was in vein. She became light headed and her vision started to blur around the edges. The last thing she registered before sinking into the darkness was Slam's glowing purple eyes fixed on Sypher as the latter cackled in disgusting glee.

…am I alone in wanting to boil that dude's head? Even in the show he creeped me out…probably why I focuss on him as a primary bad guy…anyhow, R&R and keep an eye out for future warnings…they're going to become VERY important within the next two chapters or so…


	9. Ransome

Ch. 9: Ransome

"I'm going out to look for them." Duck said for the umpteenth time, trying to get up off the coutch. Rev and Ace pushed him back down.

"Slam-can-handle-it-Duck." Rev assured him. "I'm-sure-at-any-moment-he-and-Marina-will-be-walk ing-through-the-door,-safe-and-sound. You-know-him,-he-probably-stopped-to-buy-dinner-or -something,-they're-fine-Duck-trust-us."

Ace turned his eyes to Lexi. She bit her lip nervously behind Duck's back. The two of them knew that something had to be wrong. Slam had been gone for over an hour. Even alone, it shouldn't have taken him this long to take care of Sypher.

"Rev, why d'on't ya pin point 'em so Duck can see once and fer all d'at d'ey're perfectly fine." He suggested in his cool leadership tone. Rev nodded and his eyes lit up, shining a vibrant red. The others waited anxiously for him to say, "I-found-them".

"This-isn't-right." He said, confusion written on his face. "I-can't-see-them."

"What do you mean you can't see them?" Tech asked. "Aren't you supposed to be able to locate anything and anyone from anywhere?"

"Yes,-but-I'm-telling-you-I-can't-find-them." He snapped, frustration and panic rising in his voice.

"Maybe it's busted." Growled Duck.

"Not-my-GPS." Rev shot out. "It's-pin-point-perfect-with-a-one-hundred-percent -track-record. It's-not-me."

"Slam, where are you?" Tech asked, talking into their communicator. There was no reply.

"Now can we panic?" Duck demanded, his forehead in his hands, fingers gripping his feathers so hard he was unintentionally pulling some out.

"They must have been ambushed." Muttered Tech, one arm crossed over his chest and the other hand gripping his chin as he thought. "I bet anything Mallery's put up some sort of cloaking shield over their hide out so no tracking device, not even Rev's 'flawless' GPS can detect it."

"Give that dog a bone!"

They all turned around as Mastermind's giant head appeared on their hologram system, grinning nastily down at them.

"Where's my sister you-"

Ace clamped his bill shut as Rev helped him restrain the mallard from attacking the image of the villainous bitch.

"Oh, she's a little tied up, but other wise she's fine." She laughed madly. Duck gave a very Tech like growl.

"Enough with the teasing, Fat Head, where's Slam?" Tech snarled.

"He's…alive."

None of them liked the sound of that. Duck's eyes were orange and his fists were clenched. If they laid one finger on Marina or the Big Guy, he was going to shed blood. He teleported out of his restraints and emerged in front of the hologram.

"Duck, no!" Ace warned. But Duck didn't try to punch Mastermind's face or toss an egg. In fact, he merely crossed his arms and glared all the hate in the world at her.

"What do you want?" he asked her. "Name it, and it's yours. Give us back our friends, and we'll give anything to you. So what is it? A giant robot? Money? My prize action figure collection?"

"Duck, I don't think anyone wants that." Lexi shot at him. He ignored her.

"You, Duck. We want you. You've proven yourself more annoying than anything we could have imagined. Of course I still want the dog and Massive wants his vengeance on the little pink rabbit."

"That's Bunny to you, Balloon Brain." Lexi snapped.

"Either way." Mastermind said unabashed. "That's our price. We'd love to have all of you, but Duck, you're what we're asking for." She was grinning, her teeth bared in an unpleasant triumphant smile.

"Fine." He said. Before the others could even blink in shock, he was gone. A few seconds later, Lexi heard the sound of his jet pack starting up and he was heading to the base.

"How-does-he-expect-to-find-it-when-I-can't-even-l ocate-where-they-are?" Rev asked, a look of confused worry plastered on his face.

"We'll make it noticeable for him, don't you worry your pretty little head, beak face." She laughed before ending the transmission.

"Beak-face?" Rev asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Rev, ya gotta get us on Duck's trail, now." Ace ordered, his eyes glaring daggers into the road runner.

"Way-a-head-of-ya-Ace." He responded, his eyes glowing red again. "I-got-him. He's-heading-west,-towards-the-outer-parts-of-the- city."

"He's coming?" Sypher asked as Mastermind hit the button to end the transmission.

"Of course." She cackled. "And when he comes, you know the others will follow."

Okay, a little short…but hey, they can't all be long. Anyhow, this is getting good no? Okay, I know it's not. Just keep reading for no other reason than to finish what you started…-_- Oh, and pay attention to the heading comments in the next few chapters, we're going to play a little game…he-he ;D


	10. Reflections

**MUST READ**

Okay, something important...right lol

Seriously, I'm giving warning here because I came a cross a story like this that didn't have a warning…it messed me up for a while. So to prevent that happening with any of you, the next three chapters are going to be rough. There's no sex scenes or anything…but they are extremely twisted and spychologically horrific…that said, if you're one who can't handle it please, don't read. I don't want any nightmares here people…but if you can handle it then by all means enjoy!

Second, if you're going ahead with the story then you can opt to participate in a little…activity if you will. Ever watch a show or read a book and they either play a certain song or you play one in your head, a song that matches the scene perfectly and kind of gives more meaning and emotional connection? Well, I've kind of done that here…kind of.

At the beginning of each chapter for the next three, including this one, I will give a song title and artist…your job is to go to Youtube or look it up on your IPOD/MP3 if you have it on your playlist, and hit the little play button whenever you see the *** then stop it when they appear again. I did it when I wrote Chapter 12 and it had me in tears…a little pathetic but you'll understand once you get there…

So, if you wanna play, great! Let me know how it goes. If you don't, that's alright, you wont miss out on anything, it's not going to take away from the story or anything. I just thought I'd give it a try…

So go ahead and read on my friends…

Song: Lie To Me by Evanescence

Ch. 10: Reflection

They all saw Duck land in front of a ware house, huge spot lights waving in the air on either side of it.

"I'd say d'at's pretty noticeable." Remarked Ace as he and the others peered from a nearby roof top. "Any ideas for a game plan?"

"How-about-we-swoop-in-and-grab-Marina,-Slam-and-D uck-and-fly-out-before-anything-really-bad-can-go- down." Suggested Rev. "I-can-have-them-out-in-presicely-30.45-seconds-an d-the-rest-of-you-can-divert-fire-until-I-can-come -back-for-ya."

"Or…" Lexi said as Tech tried to cover a look of irritation at his boyfriend's simple mindedness. "we can sneak up on them. A surprise attack."

"Impossible." Tech muttered. "We make just one move towards the door and Mastermind's little robo droids will detect us."

"Well,-what-if-we-pretend-to-be-a-pizza-delivery-g uy-and-who-ever's-under-cover-sneaks-the-rest-in." Rev asked, annoyed that his first idea had been shot down.

"You are not flattening me into a pizza box." Tech stated firmly. "Or me." Agreed Lexi.

"Guys, we gotta come up wi't somet'in." Ace said urgently.

"I may have something that can make us temporarely invisible. We wont be detected and we'll have a better chance at sneaking up on them." Tech said, rummaging through his jet pack.

"How about we just knock?" Lexi asked. "And demand they give them over and fight them if they don't…or fight them if they do…either way I'm not picky."

"We can't be so gun hoe, Lex." Ace said. "We want to live remember?"

"I want to pound that troll head into the ground. Sypher's crossed the line this time." She said.

"No." Ace told her. "Listen, no matt'a what our plan is, we don't do one a two t'ings. D'ey are, split up 'n attack before being attacked. Understood? If we're lucky, no one, 'n I mean NO ONE good or evil will die ta'night."

They all looked at him, not saying a word. The glint in his eye left them speechless. Of course they all knew where he was coming from. The onething he had feared, he had prayed would never happen, was happening now. He didn't want a repeat of the last major battle they had had with these guys. He didn't want to have to go through the pain of loosing any of his friends or the guilt of killing anyone.

"Look, let's just go in." Lexi said again. She was gripping Ace's hand reassuringly. "We'll stay together, we won't do anything unless it's self defense, and what'll go down will go down. All we can do is try. But we WILL get them back, all of them."

"That's-not-funny." Rev said, grabbing Tech's hand in reflex as the huge clown face glared down at them in a huge demonic grin. His face took up the whole front side of the building and above his blue tuffed hair were the words:

ACME'S FAMILY FRIENDLY FUN HOUSE OF MAGIC, MYSTERY AND THRILLING HORROR!

"Didn't they used to use this place to hold the anual carnival?" Ace asked, looking at Tech.

"Yeah, until they discovered that it was sending kids to therapy." Tech told them.

"Which-is-totally-not-the-thing-you'd-expect-to-ha ppen-when-you-read-the-words-'Family-Friendly'." Rev said. "I-keep-trying-to-tell-you-guys-clowns-are-evil."

"This isn't IT, Love." Tech assured him, referring to the Steven King movie about the demonic clown which was the sorce of Rev's fear.

"A-clown-is-a-clown,-guys." He told them. "You-never-know-what-kind-of-person-they-are-under -all-that-make-up. For-all-we-know-he-likes-to-terrorize-superheroes. "

"Rev, you can run at the speed of light." Lexi reminded him. "I think you can out run any maniac wanting an autograph."

They all walked through the door which was centered right in the middle of the clown's bared teeth.

"So glad you could join us." Cackled a voice. Lights flashed on, illuminating the entry way to the fun house. It was a lot bigger on the inside than the out. Rooms opened up on either side. Ace peered through one and saw that more rooms branched off from there. This whole place was a giant maze, each room leading to a different section of the fun house and each section separated into smaller parts. No wonder kids needed therapy after coming here. The horror and twisted carny stuff aside, walking around here and trying to keep track of where you were would be enough to drive anyone up to one floor above the kuku's nest. He turned his attention to the person who had spoken. He was a tall blue skin man in a cloak, a top hat hiding the top of his face. The man reached up and threw the hat and cloak off in one smooth motion, revealing himself. It was Massive. Big surprise.

"Where's Duck and the others?" Ace demanded, choosing, for once, not to taunt the bad guy.

"All in good time, Loonatics." He cackled. "We have a little game to play first." He pointed to his right. "This way will lead you to your purple friend. "He pointed to his left. "This one will lead you to your orange one and his brat of a sister. Now," he crossed his arms. "if you want to go get one, the other will instantly be killed. But you do have the option of choosing to split up and hopefully save both." He gave them a nasty smile. "But before you choose, you have to get passed me." His eyes were on Lexi the whole time. "And only Lexi there can fight."

"If we jump in?" Ace snarled, his teeth gritted.

"Both of your team mates die." He said simply.

The moment his words left him, he was blasted backwards into the door behind him.

"I'm up for that." She said coolly, her eyes glowing pink. She shot more brain blasts at him. "I know you're upset about loosing your twisted girlfriend, but that was all Dare's fault you rock head. I wasn't the one who killed her. I just knocked her unconscious. But if you want to play, I can play." She aimed a giant blast straight at his face. He was unconscious before he slumped to the floor.

"Now, who's going after who?" she asked, turning to the others who were all starring at her in disbelief.

"Ummm…" Ace was lost for words. If they hadn't been in a highly dangerous situation, he'd probably have kissed her right there and then. He shook his head.

"Rev and I'll go grab Slam, you two go for Duck." Tech said, clapping a hand on Rev's shoulder. Rev didn't hear him. He was looking at Massive. Something felt wrong. Massive's body was so dense not even Ace's lazier eyes could penitrait him. Lexi got in a good shot, blasting him back when he was off guard. But there's no way she should've been able to keep him down like that. Of course, he'd once or twice been on the receiving end of her brain blasts, they all had at one point or another, and they could be powerful when she wanted them to be…but still…this seemed too easy to him. Why was Massive, if Lexi's blast really didn't have any effect on him, faking a down? He couldn't figure it out.

"No, d'at wont be smart." Ace was saying in reply to Tech's suggestion. "Nie'd'a one a ya can give a long distance attack 'less ya have blast'as 'n if d'ey're knocked out a ya hands, ya two are screwed. Tech, you go wi't Lexi ta get Slam, 'n Rev 'n I'll get Duck."

"I-don't-like-this-Ace." Rev rambled as they walked through rooms on the left side of the building, trying to keep track of where they were going and find where Duck and Marina were at. "I-mean,-okay,-I-can-understand-why-Sypher-started -dating-Marina-and-why-he-agreed-to-come-and-meet- us. He-wanted-to-taunt-us-and-tell-us-that-there's-not hing-we-could-do-to-stop-him-and-the-others-from-i nvading-in-our-personal-lives. But-why-separate-them-into-different-hostage-group s?"

"I dunno Rev, ta make it less likely d'at we could save d'em? D'ey're mad, all three a d'em, who knows how d'eir minds work?"

"It-doesn't-add-up. They-wanted-Duck-and-only-Duck. But-when-he-comes,-they-tie-him-up-with-his-sister ? Shouldn't-he-be-meeting-his-maker-or-at-least-in-a -battle-to-the-finish? They-knew-we-were-coming-after-him-and-the-others. Why-didn't-they-just-demand-for-all-of-us-to-come- at-once? Why-go-through-all-these-charades?"

"What are ya get'n at Rev?" Ace asked, pausing as he turned his blue eyes on the rambling bird.

"I-don't-think-Duck-or-Marina-are-around-here." Rev said. "They-wanted-us-to-separate. They-have-vendetas-against-Tech-and-Lexi. Massive-would-never-have-been-that-easy-to-beat,-a nd-would-never-had-agreed-to-just-take-Duck-withou t-Lexi,-the-one-who-he-believed-killed-Weather-Vei n. We've-walked-right-into-a-trap."

Ace's eyes grew wide as what Rev was saying hit him.

"We gotta get back ta d'a others." He said, panic rising in his voice. They turned around, ready to run back the way they came but the door they had just passed through slammed shut.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, fur ball."

They looked, horror struck, at each other as Mastermind appeared in the mirrors lining the walls of the room. columns of mirrors stood around them, making a maze of reflections. This might not have made any difference to Rev who had the all mighty GPS and who could keep track of where the real Ace was, but the room started to move. Both he and Ace were thrown off balance as the floor started rotating. Before they knew it, they were both disoriented and separated from each other, though they still saw the other's reflections in the walls.

"I was expecting the dog to be with you, Rev, I'm disappointed."

"Good." Rev said, trying to get back on his feet as the floor continued to move beneath him.

"It would've made the game so much more fun." She sighed. "Oh well, at least I have you to play with."

"You-can-try,-Big-Brain." He said and started running in the same direction as the floor.

"Rev! Where are ya?" Ace called out, trying to grab for him and instead hitting a mirror.

"I-gotcha-Ace." Rev said, coming up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do ya know where she is?" Ace asked, glaring at Mastermind's grinning mug.

"She's-definitely-in-this-room." Rev said, his eyes glowing red, trying to pin point her exact location. "It's-no-good." He sighed. "She-keeps-moving,-I'm-getting-a-head-ache. It's-worse-than-when-I-tried-tracking-that-moving- fighting-arena."

"D'at's it." Ace said. "We can track her like we tracked d'a arena." But Rev just shook his head.

"The-arena-left-behind-transportation-residue,-rem ember? We-used-that-to-track-it,-we-can't-do-that-with-he r."

Ace shook his head. All this science mubo jumbo was too much for him. Why couldn't those old scientist geezers have made it easy to understand for dumb guys like himself?

"Just as smart as that annoying mutt, aren't you feather head?"

"You-shut-up." Rev said. "You-can't-hide-forever."

"I can hide long enough." She cackled.

Rev and Ace looked at each other as the floor moved them all over the room.

"Rev, what's d'at?" Ace asked as they passed a patch in the wall that was shinning a different color light then the dim green one that was above them.

"I'd-guess-it-was-a-second-section-of-this-room,-o ne-with-even-more-mirrors-no-doubt."

"Worth a shot." Ace said and he grabbed Rev's arm before running against the floor and jumping into the adjoining room. This one had blue lighting, and a still floor.

"T'ank goodness we're outa d'at damn rotat'n room." Panted Ace. "I was start'n ta get dizzy."

"I-don't-think-this-is-an-improvement." Rev said, looking around. The mirror columns in the room were rotating. Mastermind's face was still plastered on all of them.

"Why are you with him?" she asked Rev as he and Ace tried to grab her, each time running into another mirror. "You do realize what kind of guy he is don't you?"

"Shut-up!" he said again, his eyes burning red. "He's-a-better-inventor-than-you,-and-a-better-per son-all-around. You're-just-bitter."

"Bitter?" she cackled. "I bet you he told you we broke up after my arrest."

Rev paused, not wanting her to keep talking.

"Rev, block ya ears and keep search'n." Ace commanded. "D'ere's gotta be an exit some where around here."

"I was the one who ditched him." She continued, not paying any attention to Ace. "Why do you think I call him a dog?"

"Because-even-with-you're-swollen-head-you-can't-g et-the-concept-that-a-coyote-is-different-from-a-c ommon-house-hold-dog." He snarled.

"Because when he was with me, he was also with three other girls, all from my group he was tutoring."

Rev stopped dead, trying to not let her words get to him.

"He's a player, you idiotic bird. And you're nothing but another useless, worthless piece of tail to him."

"Lady, ya need major psychiatric help." Ace shouted, shooting a lazier blast at one of her laughing faces and shattering the mirror. Tiny glass shards fell like chrystal to the floor, reflecting the over head blue light. It looked like sapphire rain.

"And you need to stay out of other's private matters." She shot back. "Here, I think this will do the trick." She pressed a button and large robotic disks started flying straight at Ace's head.

"Rev, don't listen ta her." He shouted, slashing at the metal monsters with his sword. "Tech loves ya and ya know d'at."

"There was Keleene, Daysha and who was the last one? Oh yeah, Clare." She counted them off on her fingers. "We all thought we were his one and only, but then again, that's what a hound dog like him wants you to think. Never thought that the player of Acme Tech would go over to the dark side."

"Rev, find her and kick her ass." Ace shouted, blocking a spinning blade from slicing off his ears with the flat of his own blade.

Rev just stood there. She was lying, right? Tech wasn't like that, he got nervous when asked to talk to a store clerk. He definitely wasn't a people person. But the look on Mastermind's face told him she wasn't lying, at least not entirely. Maybe she was just a good liar?

"How many others is he screwing?" she asked. "How about that pretty little pink one?"

Ace's eyes glowed bright yellow. "Ya leave Lex outa ya little taunts." He snarled. She cackled.

"I hit a soft spot." She said. "Then I must be right."

Rev looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Rev, listen ta me." Ace said, slicing through the last disk and coming over to him. "Tech loves ya. He's not cheet'n. He would nev'a be like what she's say'n 'n ya know it. So just let it go 'n find ei'd'a her or d'a damn exist will ya?"

"You're starting to get on my nerves rabbit." She said, pressing another button. This time, no robots came in, just a tall man with hate filled eyes.

"Massive?" Ace asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I-told-you." Rev said, his eyes lighting up again.

"I figured killing her lover would be fitting, no?" he cackled. He lifted his hand and Ace hit the floor, first falling on all fours then being pushed face down. He managed to turn his head to the side to prevent himself from being smothered to death, but apart from that, he couldn't move.

"Hey!" Rev shouted, trying to come to Ace's defense, but he was stopped in his tracks.

"I think not, Beak Face." Whispered Mastermind, coming up behind him. The tiny woman had his arms pinned to his side and was whispering in his ear, a jet pack holding her up so she could reach his head. He gritted his teeth. "You're going to come with me. I know you'll need a shoulder to cry on after finding out that your boyfriend is a lying piece of scum."

"I-don't-believe-you-so-there's-really-nothing-for -me-to-cry-about." He snarled, trying to throw her off of him.

"Oh? Would you believe me if I told you he usually hooks up with people who are pathetic nobodies?"

"Rev…" Ace grunted warningly. "don't listen ta her. Keep ya head, man."

"You are a noisy little carrot muncher aren't you?" snarled Mastermind. She looked at Massive. "Why don't you finish crushing him in the other room. The floor should've stopped moving by now."

"Ace!" cried Rev as he was slammed up against a mirror. What on earth were they going to do?

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"That mutt took everything from me." She growled. "My life's work, my future, any chance I had at being brilliant and famous. He ruined my life the day he ruined my invention. Now, I'm going to ruin his life, even if it takes me the rest of mine."

Rev thought quickly. He was pinned by a woman who doesn't even BEGIN to define the word psychotic, Ace was in the other room slowly being crushed to death by a vengeful boyfriend, Tech and Lexi were no where near them and who the hell knew where Duck, Slam and Marina were. There was a good chance they were all dead by now. No, he couldn't let himself think that, then he really would give up all hope. Right, he needed to act, now. But before he could do anything Mastermind was whispering in his ear again.

"What are you afraid of, Rev?"

"Excuse-me?"

"When I pumped the syrum into you, what did you see? What was so frightening that not even the fastest living thing on the planet could run from it?"

He thought back to the dream, or vision, or whatever you would call it. He remembered being in a dark tunnel, unable to run, unable to fly. He was looking for the rest of the team, not knowing where he was or what had happened. Then…he mentally shook his head. He couldn't bring that image back into his head. He had worked too hard to get it out.

"Well?"

He stared defiantly into her eager little face. Why was he feeling like he should tell her? He thought he felt some small pressure on the back of his head, but that might have been from Mastermind pushing him a little harder against the glass wall.

"Tech-turned-into-a-demonic-clown." He whispered.

She cackled. "That's your fear? That your so called boyfriend will join the circus from hell?"

He gritted his teeth. Why had he told her? Tech turning into a clown hadn't been the real fear. What it projected was his real fear…of someone close to him turning out to be something different than what he knew. That someone close to him, Tech, Ace, Lexi, his family, anyone, turning out to just be playing him for a putz. He was afraid of being lied to.

"That can't really be your fear, birdy. Lets see what else is in that brain of yours."

"What?"

She tapped the glass behind him with one fingner, not releasing her hold on his upper arm. The mirror's surface shifted and images started to appear, images of Rev in other times, the backgrounds not matching his surroundings of the blue room.

"Stop!" he shouted, knowing what was happening. The pressure on the back of his head had been a probe, reading his mind and projecting memories on a simulation screen. That answered the question of the 'magic mirrors'. Simulation screens looked like normal reflecting glass, until they're turned on. Tech had one as part of their simulation training room. Duck hadn't known what it was and had teased Tech for a whole month about being a vein coyote. But this wasn't right. Why would the mirrors at a public amusment attraction be simulation screens? It was illegal to probe anyone's mind without their permission, so these devices were obviously tampered with. He was curious to know how they worked originally. What they had been like when this was still the carnival. But a larger part of his brain told him to stay on track. You're in a life or death situation, here. He reminded himself. Pay attention!

"Now, you'll find out why they call this the Hall of Reflections. With some modifications to the juvenile system of illusion sensors, these mirrors are designed to show you anything you want to see. Your true self, all your fears and all your desires. When tapped into your central cortex, I have access to even your darkest thoughts and memories."

He felt sweat start to pool on his forehead. He couldn't let her into his head. But of course, that little poke was all it took to read his thoughts. He stared as images flitted in front of him, different memories and fears appearing on different mirrors. It was like he was looking at a moving collage of his life.

"Rev, you're so much smarter than this." His father was saying in one mirror as he drove an adolescent and drunken Rev home. "What on earth possessed you to accept that drink?"

Rev knew that time. He had been in high school. He was at the top of his class, the track star and president of the Student Body. He had been partying with a group of kids one weekend and had accepted a beer. That one beer had turned into two and then three and had multiplied into six before he was being egged on by the others to "Chug, chug, chug." His pop had really let him have it that time.

"What are you doing working for that dilivery service?" his mother asked in another mirror as the whole family sat around the table, Rip bent over his plate and being passed over by both parents as usual. "I don't think that's what you really want to do for the rest of your life is it?"

"Now, Harriet," his father cut in. "it's not for the rest of his life, but the boy needs to start earning his own money. He needs to work hard from the start or he'll loose all sense of value. You have a great future ahead of you, son, I can just feel it. You'll be taking my job before my feathers even turn grey."

Rev hated seeing these memories. His parents had always seemed to think that just because he was smart, he needed to be given every opportunity in the world. He remembered their disappointment when they discovered that not only did he not want to inherit the family business, which was Rip's dream, but he was going to spend his life doing 'charity work' playing around with his 'little friends' saving the city. Add his coming out falling for a coyote, boy or girl, and he was just one big disappointment.

"This one's interesting, don't you think?" Mastermind cackled, pointing to a mirror on one of the rotating columns. Rev looked and felt his heart shatter.

"Pop." Tiny Rev, maybe five or six, was hiding behind his father's leg, hugging his knee. Rip, around two or three, was on the other leg, hiding his face. They had been out with their father at the zoo. Rip had cotton candy clutched in one hand and Rev's beak was sticky from ice cream. A coyote father and his daughter had just walked by and had scared the two road runner children to tears. Rev felt a pang of guilt as he saw his smaller self looking so wide eyed and scared at an innocent father and kid having a good day at the zoo. How affended they must have felt.

"It's okay, boys." His father said, giving a tight smile to the coyote father and hurrying his sons along. Once safely out of ear shot, Pa Runner knelt down to clean their faces and dry Rip's tears. "They can't hurt you in public, it's against the rules." He was explaining gently. "But you never trust one."

"Because they're mean, right?" little Rev asked. He hadn't cried, but he had been shaken.

"That's right, son." His father said. "They might seem nice and friendly, but they're nothing but a wolf in sheeps skin."

"Huh?" both boys looked confused. Rip trying hard to understand what his father was saying.

"You'll find this out when you're older." He continued. "But coyotes are monsters who will try and make friends with you for their own reasons. They can't eat you anymore, then they'll get into trouble, but they can still hurt you. Some don't care if they get into trouble or not and will come after you for a quick snack. Make sure you're never alone with one."

"Should have listened to daddy." Cackled Mastermind as Rev tried hard to block his ears from his father's twisted but well meaning words. He remembered how amazing he thought his father had been, so brave for smiling at the monster and saving him and his brother.

"Tech's-different." Rev snarled. "Tech's-not-like-that."

"You really are in deep." She whispered in his face. "Even with all that knowledge, all that greatness your parents were so sure you had, you can't see what's right in front of you. I can see why he chose you, little birdy. Do you even know the real you? Trying so hard to impress others your whole life, make daddy proud, be a strong hero for your friends, canter to that mutt's every whim because he's just so brilliant and you wanna be just like him. Who are you, Rev? A sales man like your pop? An inventor? A superhero? Or just a pathetic little bird who tries to fly into many directions at once? Tech may wear a mask to fool all you furry little pests, but you my pretty little bird wear more masks than you can keep track of."

Rev felt like crying in pure frustration and humiliation. This woman maybe a good liar, but damn it she knew exactly what buttons to press, lie or not.

"I'm Rev Runner, you bitch." He spat out. He was about to continue but the sight of yet another mirror stopped him.

"You're a looser." He was staring at his still reflection, like a normal mirrored image of himself, Mastermind and the blue room. The Rev pinned against the wall, being forced to watch all of this shit that had been buried in his own head looked wide eyed at the Rev in the mirror.

"You're not what they say you are, admit it." He was repeating words that some horrible invisible voice had seemed to whisper in his ear everytime he messed up or thought about what he really wanted and not what others wanted for him. He remembered that voice. It still haunted him from time to time. "You can't do anything right. You're going to fail at everything. You're going to fail your family, you're going to fail your team. You can't keep this up, you're not good enough. Sooner or later someone is going to be disappointed. Most of all, you're going to fail yourself. You're lying to everyone, to yourself, by trying to please everyone else. Honestly, Rev, I mean, who are you? You're just a pathetic nobody who keeps trying on all these different faces, but let me let you in on a little secret, non of them will ever fit no matter how many times you try them on. You're a looser no matter what you do, and all the knowledge in the world wont help you escape that. Admit it, Rev, no matter what you do, you're a broken, useless failure who can't do anything but run away from everything and annoy everyone."

"So that's the real you." She cackled as the two of them watched Rev virbally beat himself up. "I must say, I'm proud to see that you do realize how much of a little insignifact bug you are. Now, if we can just get you to see that about the dog."

"Shut-up." He whispered, his heart feeling heavy and broken. Why was that? Whenever your heart seemed to just fall apart it fell heavier? Didn't that go against the laws of physics? "No matter what you say I KNOW Tech's the one for me and that he loves me."

"But, if you're not showing him your ture self, why would he want you?" she asked, starting to tie her two taunts together. "If you're a worthless, pathetic nobody, why would he not just use you to satisfy his own needs then go out and find one more suited for him?"

"Shut-up!" he cried again. He had to keep saying that, not only telling her to put a monkey wrentch in it but also the voice that started whispereing to him from the moment the first memory appeared. He had shown him his real self, hadn't he? Tech knew who he was, didn't he? The voice laughed softly in his head. "No, he doesn't." it said in an evil whisper. "You've hid your ture self from everyone for years, even your yourself. How can anyone know the real you if you don't?"

Suddenly all the mirrors changed. From each one Tech's face appeared, Tech at college, talking with different girls, all of whom were looking at him with chushed filled eyes. He was making jokes, his arm around most of them, his eyes light, humorous, social. What the hell?

"Tech?"

"These are some of my memories." Mastermind informed him. "I told you he was a player."

Rev shook his head. "No, no, no, NO!"

He took a deep breath and pulled his knees up to his chest. He wedged his feet between himself and Mastermind and pushed as hard and fast as he could. You can guess the amount of force exerted in that little kick.

Mastermind went flying back and landed just short of the farthest mirror. The wind was knocked out of her but nothing worse than that.

The mirrors went blank once more and was just reflecting himself and Mastermind. She got to her feet and glared at him.

"You don't want to play anymore, fine, I have more games we can try out." She pulled out a small pellet and threw it at her feet. Her laughter echoed aroud the room as he shielded his eyes. When the smoke cleared she was gone, but her face was still in all the mirrors, accompanied with his own. His face was pale, cold sweat running down and soaking his feathers. Or were they soaked from tears? He didn't know, nor did he want to.

He glared and tried to race forward to grab her, running into mirror after mirror.

"I wonder how he's going to dump you." She laughed. "What will you do then? Who will you become then, after your latest idol is gone. Will you turn back into that self loathing cry baby? Or will you absorb yourself into your little books and search for another face to put on?"

Rev shot forward and punched one of her laughing faces. He felt the sharp sting of the glass pierce his wrist and the trickle of warm blood run down his arm but he didn't care. He wanted that taunting voice to shut up. It's not true. He told himself. But it was too late. The words were embedded in his head, playing on repeat like some CD from hell.

He starred down at the glass at his feet. Tiny reflections stared up at him, disfiguring his face and making it look fragmented. "For once," the voice hissed, "the mirror reflects the true you. Scatter brained and broken, reduced to nothing but fragments of what you've tried to be instead of a whole picture of who you really are." Rev fell to his knees, scrapping them up as he knelt in the glass, and put his hands on either side of his head, trying to block the words.

Mastermind once again came up behind him and this time wrestled him down to the floor, pinning him and sitting on top of him. She leaned down, holding his hands over his head.

"And you know what'll happen then?" she asked. "You'll know that I was right. That that little mutt is nothing more than a two faced player and you're just another chew toy to him. And no matter who you find to idolize you'll always know that if you had just taken advice from a villain you'd never had been made a fool of. Won't that make you question who's good or not in the future?" She leaned down even further and lowered her voice. "But I think I'll have some fun with you in any case. You might be a toy, but you seem to be his favorite out of all the ones he's had in the past. How lucky for you." She sat back up and pressed a third button. A Tech robot came in, learing down at Rev. He knew what was going to happen and he was praying to any god of any faith that it wouldn't.

"Get away from him." Ace shouted, his teeth bared in pain, a hand holding his side. The robot and villain turned in shock.

"Ace." Rev said relief flooding him. "How ya do'n?"

"Been better." He muttered. "But still better than Massive."

"What happened to him?" Rev asked.

"He's buried under some mirrors right now but he'll get up in a few. Decided ta check ta see how ya was do'n."

"Can't really complain." He replied. "Just trapped here under a freak and about to be beaten to death by a heartless robot. Other than that, I'm great."

Ace blasted Mastermind off of Rev and walked over to help him back to his feet.

"Rev." the robo Tech was staring at Rev with such softness that if he didn't know better he would've sworn it was his actual coyote starring at him.

"What's wi't da ugly dopple gang'a?" Ace asked, nodding to the robotic Loonatic.

"I don't know but he doesn't do the Real Tech any justice at all, does he?" Rev said, trying to remind himself that it wasn't Tech. The robot walked up to him and before Rev could move put his arms around hhim.

"That hurt, Rev."

Rev inwardly flinched. This was getting out of hand. Ace was about to blast the metal head off the green coyote but just then he was once again on the floor.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to finish me off bunny." Massive grunted, holding a hand to his head as he walked in, holding Ace down. Mastermind walked up beside him, grinning down at the two trapped Loonatics.

"Now, Ace you're going to die like a good little rabbit and Rev…" she turned to the struggling road runner. "You're going to let Tech show you just how much he loves you." She cackled as the robo Tech punched Rev in the gut, that gentle look never leaving his eyes.

Ace was pinned to the floor, his eyes seeing nothing but theblue lights on the ceiling. His arms were pinned to his side, his fist gripping the sword in a death grip. He shut his eyes tight as Massive applied more preasure to his body and the sound of Rev's cries of pain as Tech beat the crap out of him rang out.


	11. Head to Head

Alright guys, I had a question so let's get that out of the way…

A reader was confused on how Duck has a sister because he was the only kid in his adopted family and he grew up in an orphanage…my answer to that, read chapter 15 of My Name is Fear. That's where Marina is introduced, Duck's past is explained in detail and it all ties together. Also, please note that "grew up" was used EXTREMELY loosely in the show. One could argue that he grew up with his adopted parents. So where I'm extremely glad that you were observant enough to pick up on that, please also enjoy the story for what it is. I don't go against the show, any show, when writing fanfic, although mistakes do happen…not here though. If you see any other problems or mistakes or issues please let me know ;D

P.S. please excuse the end half of last chapter…I didn't really proof read that portion because I forgot lol I was sooo tired whenI posted it. Not to mention the little ***'s didn't appear…I don't know why that was…hopefully they'll appear in this one…if not…just listen whenever you think it should start….or just ignore the game if it's easier that way…I'm beginning to think that this was a very stupid idea anyways XD

Oh well, ON WITH The STORY!

Song: Anything But Love by Apoctoliptica

Ch. 11: Head to Head

"If they laid one finger on Slam…" Lexi was fuming. She was still wound up from her little show down with Massive andTech was secretly starting to fear her a little. Just a little mind you.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lexi." He assured her as they walked through yet another door.

"Where the hell are we going?" she asked, trying to figure out if the door they had just passed through was a new one or one they had gone through before. "This is stupid. Can you bring up a map of the building or something?"

"I don't have the right device for that on me." He confessed in a shamed voice.

"You carry a whole arsenal of technology with you all the time but you're saying you don't have a simple mapping graph? You're joking."

"I'm not joking, I don't have one. We're just going to have to keep track with a marker or-"

She blasted a whole in the door. "That works." She said before walking forward.

"Lexi, are you going to say what's going on with you or am I going to have to suffer your PMS'ing the whole time we're rescuing Slam?" he asked her.

She turned around and glared. "Did you seriously just ask me what's wrong?" she demanded. He looked startled. He hadn't realized till now that he had never seen Lexi truly pissed before.

"My so called 'dad' hasn't just been stalking me whenever the hell I decide to go out for some fresh air, he's been spying on me…while I AM SLEEPING! These freaks don't know when to give up and instead of just coming straight for us to get revenge they go through all this shit to mess with our heads! They warm up to Marina, somehow knowing that she's Duck's sister and use her to get under Duck's skin to the point he willingly gave himself to them. They kidnapped Slam and who the hell knows what they've been doing with him! Duck's been in here for only fifteen minutes and we don't even know if he's still alive or not! We don't know what they're doing with Marina! We don't know how Ace and Rev are fairing in their fight. If they've managed to find Duck and Marina or not. Our communicators for whatever reason are being jammed."

"I told you, Mastermind has sent out a signal cancelling out the frequency our communicators are on. It's a brilliant move, but an unfortunate one as well."

"And on top of it all we've had two blumbering morons follow us since we split with the others." She continued ranting as if he hadn't said anything. "So, forgive me Tech if I'm a bit stressed."

Tech stared at her. He reached out and wrapped her in his arms firmly. "Calm down." He whispered. "It's all going to be okay. Ace and Rev know what they're doing. They'll get Duck and Marina to safety before we even find Slam, you know they will. You don't have to be stressed, Lexi, it'll all work out."

"Stressed? My little girl is stressed?"

Lexi tensed, still in Tech's arms. She gritted her teeth and her hands balled into fists. Tech looked over her head and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed, gruffy looking man leaning against one of the many door ways, arms crossed, a sleesy smile on his unpleasant face. "You know what my suggestion's always been of getting rid of stress is, Hanna."

"No." she whispered, tears jumping to her eyes. "No, please, tell me that's some holographic illusion or something."

Tech's growl was all she needed to know that the man was really there, in flesh and blood, and she was really caught in an endless maze of doors with him.

"Come on, Lexi. This way." Techgrabbed her hand and led her into another room to their right.

"Are you really going to force me to chase you, Hanna? You know what happens when you run away from me." He called after them. Tech and Lexi ran, randomly choosing different doors to avoid him. They landed in one room that had a glass floor, starirs leading both down and up.

"Okay, I think we lost him." Tech panted, bent over, and gasping as Lexi choked back sobs.

"Why…why the hell is he here?" she managed to whisper.

"I think he's working with the bad guys." Tech stated obviously. "That must be how he found you to begin with. We should've seen this coming. I'm an idiot."

"No," she said, "but you are out of shape." She wasn't panting, but tears were falling down her face.

"I'll be sure to work on that once we get back home." He promised gruffly, finally straightening up and taking her hand once more. "The doors are down stairs, come on." But they hadn't gone a dozen pases before a door beneath them opened and Dale walked through, as calm as you please, arms still crossed and that damn smile still on his ugly mug.

"There you are." He said, walking up the stairs. "Can we stop playing cat and mouse and just get down to business?"

"Who told you where I was?" Lexi asked, her frightened eyes three sizes wider than normal, Tech pushing her behind him as he conjured up a molecular shield.

"Good Grief, Hanna, two years of college and you're still as dumb as you were when you were a snot nose brat." He chuckled. "Massive, who else?"

"I'm going to say this one time." Tech growled. "Go back to that run down dump you call home and never come near her or the team again."

"Or what?" snarled Dale. "You'll kill me? Turn me in? Hanna already knows telling the cops wont work, don't you little hopper."

She flinched as he used his old nick name for her. Tech turned a questioning eye to her.

"I tried calling him out on the murder of my mom." She said shortly. "They never even arrested the bastard."

Tech turned his attention back to Dale, understanding hitting him. "You prick." He said.

"You know what puppy dog," Dale snapped, "this is between me and my daughter so if you don't mind, kindly go fetch a stick or something."

Tech growled even more menacingly. Lexi faught back a groan. If there was one thing you didn't do, if you were smart, was call Tech a 'dog'. Though technically he was a canine, it always seemed to piss him off for some reason. Dale obviously wasn't smart because he didn't just call him a dog, he had called him a puppy. This was going to get ugly, well, more ugly then it originally would've gotten.

"What exactly is between us?" she stammered. "If I remember correctly, I told you I never wanted to see or talk to you ever again."

"Hanna, I know you didn't mean that. And I know you know you didn't mean that. We just had a misunderstanding. All families have them. But that's over and done with now so you can come home. I forgive you. Come on, it'll be like old times."

She shook harder as these words hit her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"She's not going anywhere with you and you're going to go straight to hell if you make one move." Tech snarled, his blaster now out In front of him, his powers ready to pull the trigger if the slime ball so much as blinked.

"You've grown so violent, Tech. I'm a bit disappointed."

Tech's head jerked so violently he almost snapped his neck. There, standing off to his right was a mouse anthro, his big brown eyes boaring a cold, blank stare into the coyote. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a green t under a yellow flannel shirt that ung off his thin shoulders as if he had shrunken since the last time Tech had seen him. Peeling sneakers covered his feet, leveling his legs out so you couldn't tell that one was shorter than the other. But Tech knew. He knew the mouse had been in a fender bender with a drunk driver years ago, back before he even knew him, and it had taken it's toll. The leg hadn't been the extent of his scars, but without the shoes, it was the most noticeable until you studied his arms and face. He was wearing the same outfit he had been when Tech saw him blown to bits. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but it was freaking him out to the extreme.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"What? You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." But Tech just shook his head.

"I know who you're trying to imitate, but Zippy Gonzalez has been dead for the last four years. So, I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Dale gave a loud burst of laughter. "You're not as smart as they give you credit for." He cackled. "Look again, fur face, that is your old pal. He's changed a bit, but it's him nonetheless."

"Tech, what does he mean?" Lexi asked, trying to keep control of her body and prevent it from fainting in pure terror.

"I'm not sure." Tech whispered. He stared hard at the mouse; at his blank stare and his rags. He had a theory, but that was impossible. Zombification was pure science fiction. No matter how advanced technology got, the laws of physics and nature still applied. Every scientist knew that. But, if he wasn't a mummy, then what was he?

"He's an android." He announced, his voice gruff with fresh growls. "That damn mother fucking bitch dug up his brain and shoved it into a fucking machine that looks like Zip. She, in some small way, gave his brain a re-bute and brought him back. But that wont last."

"An android?" Lexi asked, her terror filled eyes looking from him to the thing that was supposed to be his old friend. "What do you mean it wont last?"

"Mallery studied the function of the brain in school. She knew every micro-electrode that ran threw it. She pioneered a project that allowed anyone's brain to be dug up and placed inside a device that hooked it up to a visual screen, allowing us to 'see' what it processed. The brain would be 're-buted' using a nurological stimulator. We found that there's a tiny patch of the brain that, if shocked into commission, could bring up memories, personality traits, and in theory the actual person. She called it 'REBIRTH'. It was a marvolous discovery, but because it was so tempromental, it was only used in extreme cases. Bringing back a murder victim to see if they could tell who killed them, or bringing back anyone to straighten out issues with their will. Situations like that. There's been countless arguments over weather the information obtained by 'Rebirthers' can be taken seriously or if their answers are manipulated by information that could be entered into the neuron stimulator. But this," he jabbed his head in Zip's direction, "this is something entirely new. Along the lines of Frankenstein. It wont last because it was discovered that even though the brain could be re-buted, without blood flow, it can't maintain it's living form. The tissue still dicades as it normally would."

"That's demented." Lexi said with a small shiver.

"That's modern science." He replied. "But what I wanna know, is why she brought him back."

"She's giving me a second chance." Zip answered. "She told me who killed me."

"Yeah, she did." Tech said, a feeling of dread rising. Not every murder victim knew who killed them. Especially if their death had been sudden and unexpected like being blown to smithereens.

"Don't even try that little mind trick, Tech." Zip snarled. "I know it was you."

"Me?" he asked flatly. "That makes scense. I kill the only one who ever gave a damn about me. Even dead you should have more logic than that, Zip."

"Did you ever once thank me?" Zip asked.

"What?"

"Did you ever once thank me for helping you get so far? No, you just took off and never looked back."

"I visited you once a week you senile rat." He snarled. "Did Mallery erase your memories, or something?"

"You only came by once, to tell me you were dropping out to fight crime. We had a fight and you killed me in the struggle, now I'm back to repay the favor."

"Man, she really did do a number on you, didn't she. That bitch has a lot of hurt coming her way when I get my hands on her." He growled softly.

"Excuse me." Dale said lazily. "But I'm trying to have a conversation with my daughter. If you two could just let us go home, we'll leave you to your fight."

"Get the hell out of my life!" Lexi shouted, hiding her face into Tech's back, still shaking. Tech felt her tears start to soak the back of his uniform.

"Lexi, it's alright, I'm not going to let him hurt you." He whispered under his breath but knew she could still hear him. She tried to mentally slap herself and pull herself together. She knew Tech would fight tooth and claw, if it came to that, to keep her safe. But nonetheless, she wanted Ace to be there. She wanted him to come in and blast this guy full of lazier and then hide her away until Dale was, beyond a doubt, dead.

"Zip, I didn't kill you, and you're not going to kill me. Dale, you're going to walk out of here and never look back before I send you straight to hell like I said I would."

"My, my, Hanna, the company you keep." Dale said shaking hishead sadly. "We're going to have to get you a better circle of friends, sweetheart."

Tech growled but before he could do anything he was knocked sideways by Zip who apparently decided that it was time to start fighting.

"I made you into who you are and I can sure as hell tear you down just as easily." He snarled, his blank stare turning into one of pure animalistic rage. The two wrestled and tumbled all the way to the ledge of the glass floor.

"Tech!" cried Lexi as she saw the two fall down to the bottom floor. She ran over to the edge and looked down. Zip was crawling away and getting back up a few feet away from him. Tech was face up, looking like at least he had a few cracked bones if not full out broken ones from the angle of his arm and the flattened, pained look on his face. There was a flash of green light and he was sitting up, looking a tad dazed but other wise healed.

"I'm okay, Lexi, you knock out that low life while I take care of this heap of metal and then we'll grab slam and hook up with the others."

"Can we switch?" she asked, not daring to look behind her where Dale still stood.

"Lexi, you can do this." He whispered so no one but her could hear him. "He's just another slime ass freak who needs to go down. You have enough juice to give him one good blast and end him once and for all. Go get him girl."

She took a deep breath and nodded, half to him and half to herself.

"Yeah, you're right." She called down to him. "Thanks." She turned, preparing to give Dale the biggest head ache of his life.

"Hanna," Dale said warningly, "you know you only make it harder on yourself if you try to fight back."

She stopped. Memories of him saying that exact phrase rushed into her head. Memories of her struggling to break free and he saying those words, right before slapping her or worse to subdue her. She felt more tears come to the surface. She couldn't fight him, she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to.

"I'm giving you one chance, you son of a bitch." She said hesitantly, uncertainly, "leave me the fuck alone or I WILL blow your mind up so bad you'll wish it had killed you."

He busted up laughing. "Hanna, you might be able to fight some of these freaks with help from your boyfriends, but we both know there's no way you'd ever be able to truly fight me. Now, stop this foolishness and just come home already."

"I mean it, Dale, leave me alone!"

There comes a time in every threatful situation like this where you stop talking and start backing up your words. Lexi, knowing this fact, ignored it and continued to huddle by the edge and shouting useless threats at him. Dale sighed.

"It looks like I'm going to have to convince you the hard way." He started walking forward, pulling out a weird gun looking device from under his jacket as he did so.

"Stay away from me." She stammered, scrambling to get to her feet and run out of his way.

"Come on, Hanna, you remember what happened the last time you forced me to play tag with you? Do you really want to break your leg again?"

"I'll break more than your leg if you lay one finger on me!" she cried.

"Lexi, fight back." Tech called, still fighting the mouse below them. He was holding his own, a second blaster in one hand and his shield held up with the other arm, Zip trying to avoid the beems shooting at him and simultaneously shoot Tech with his own mini blaster.

"Stay out of this, dog, you have your own furry hide to worry about." Dale called down.

Lexi heard Tech growl but knew he couldn't do anything to really help her. He was right, she needed to start fighting back. She gathered up her energy and was once again preparing to shoot a huge brain blast at him but once again, she didn't release it.

"Hey, Lexi, can you toss down that extra blaster? This one's just about empty." Tech called out, trying to keep Zip from leaping on him, his shield held out to catch the mouse as he pounced. He looked up just in time to see her fall to the floor. "LEXI!" he flung Zip off his shield and raced up the stairs. He passed Dale's laughing figure and hurried over to Lexi. He took her head into his arms and looked closely down at her. She was alive, thank the stars, but what had Dale done to her?

"You fucking bastard, what-" he looked up just in time to see Dale raise the same gun that he had pulled on Lexi to his own temple. "Don't!" Tech cried but it was too late. Dale had pulled the trigger and he, like his step daughter, fell to the floor, unconscious. Tech peered down at Lexi and pushed her bangs aside. There, in the center of her forehead was a small metal disk. He knew instantly what Dale had done. Both he and Lexi were now trapped, connected wirelessly, in Lexi's mind. Their consciousness were beyond anyone's reach now. Tech knew that only one of them would be coming out sain. He prayed to anyone, anything, that Lexi would gather her courage and blast that demon straight to the lowest pit of hell. He looked up as Zip clumbsily climbed the stairs. Lexi was on her own with Dale now, and so was he with this metal thing pretending to be his old friend. He growled as he lowered his team mate gently back down to the floor.

Lexi blinked as the sunlight hit her. Where was she? Had she been hit with another batch of that fear syrum? She looked around as she heard voices coming up behind her.

"What made you decide to bring me here?"

Lexi's eyes widen as she saw herself and Ace walking up a stone path. Flowers were everywhere and they were holding hands.

"I'd d'ought you'd like ta see d'a gardens." He was explaining to her. "Give ya a break from all d'a boy stuff 'n evil monsta's."

"You're sweet." She said, giving him a radient smile.

Lexi smiled softly to herself as she watched her past self and Ace walk through the Butanicle Gardens of Acmetropolis. She remembered that day, it had been her favorite date he'd ever taken her on. It had been the first time he had kissed her. They had just saved the city from Zadavia's brother and the whole team was experiencing a rare moment of peace that had lasted about six months. He was smart that bunny, taking advantage of the resting period to capture her heart like that.

"Nice boy." A voice said behind her. "What made you trade him up for the dog? Or do they share you?"

She spun around as her past self and Ace walked right by, not giving any sign that they could see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Dale was learing at her, his arms crossed and an evil light in his eye.

"How-"

"It's a useful little device Mastermind developed. I can't explain it right,"

"You never were that smart." She whispered to herself. A shadow passed over the old man's face.

"I'd watch my tone little girl, if I were you."

She shivered, glaring at him all the hate she could.

(**********)

"Are we dead?" she asked him.

"No." he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "You're unconscious and I'm being projected into your head. All that you see is just thoughts and illusions, anyone you see can't hear or see you. It's like being injected into a movie, unable to cry out for help or prevent the hero from walking into a trap as it were." He cackled.

"You're in my head? You're not just some evil monster already living here, but the real Dale?"

"You got it, sweetheart."

"GET OUT!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He told her, mock sadness in his voice. "You see, I want you to come back home with me. You, for whatever reason, are refusing. This is the last thing I can do to try and convince you that you need to come back."

"No matter what you say, I'm NEVER going back to you, EVER!" she yelled, tears falling down her face. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!"

"A parent never gives up on their child, Hanna, never. Your mother abandoned you, I won't do that. Why can't you see that I'm only doing what's best for you?"

"She didn't leave me, you killed her!" a high wind was starting to come up, blowing the beautiful scene of summer and flowers and love away. "You never cared for either of us, you sick prick. We were just another object for you to use and abuse." They were standing on the docks, Dale was kneeling down at the end, holding her mother's head as the female bunny tried to fight and gasp for air and her life.

"Hanna,

this might seem like a real memory to you, but trust me, honey, your mother had a lot of problems that you didn't know about. This was just a bad dream you had. I remember you telling me about it. I'm just a step father, so you got it into your little head that I drove your mommy away. But, Hanna, she ran away, I didn't kill her." Another wind came and this time they were standing in an apartment, small, dirty, her mother lying unconscious on the floor. Cries of a little girl were coming from a door that stood a jar of to one side. Lexi shivered, she knew what was happening. This had been the memory that had resurfaced when the Evil Kenevil gang shot her with that damn syrum. This was a memory of her so called 'father' raping her.

"You can't deny this." She growled. She needed him to admit what he had done, needed him to confess to his crimes.

"Hanna, I don't know what this is." He said. She stared in horror at him.

"LOOK!" she cried, jabbing her finger to the bedrrom door where sounds of a child being tortured were heard. "Go and see for yourself you son of a bitch."

He looked and shook his head. "You really are just like your mother, riddled with problems. Oh, Hanna, come home. I promise I'll get you the help you need. But, if you think that I did that to you, I'm so sorry. I wish I knew where all this was coming from. Maybe this did happen to you, but it wasn't me."

"Then why do I see you!" she was sobbing, frustration and pure, poisonous hate rising in her.

"I know kids project the image of a safe person hurting them as a way of blocking out the actual trauma of it all. I was around most of your life, maybe that's why? Why didn't you tell me this had happened, we would've gotten the bastard and locked him up so he couldn't hurt you."

She stared, wanting to tare that look of faulse concern away from him. "Don't you remember any of the good things we used to do? Hanna, I am not a monster." A wind once more came but it wasn't coming from her. Dale was somehow controlling where they went next. She looked around her.

Dale, her mother, and herself, maybe ten or so, were all walking down a street. They were at a fair, she was holding a big stuffed monkey he had won for her at a game booth. The toy was almost bigger than herself. Dale was holding hands with her mother, both looking happy and like a perfectly normal married couple as lexi ran ahead of them, wide eyed, looking at all the fun fair suroundings.

"Daddy, let's go on that one!" she laughed as her eyes fell on a huge ride that spun around.

"The round-a-bout?" her mother said. "Honey, you're not big enough yet for that one. Why don't you and Daddy go on the fariswheel and I'll hold your monkey."

"Don't you want to ride?" lexi asked her mother.

"No, honey." She laughed. "I don't like heights very much. Go on Mason, take her on the fariswheel."

"I have a better idea." He said, pointing to the Spider. "You want to spin around, that's a great one."

"What the hell is this?" Lexi demanded as she and Dale watched their past selves laugh and ride rides together. She didn't remember this at all.

"This is proof that I never hurt you." He was standing right behind her, whispering into her ear. "This is showing that I was a good father and your mother must have poisoned you against me. But I promise you, Hana, I loved you. I still do."

Lexi turned her hate filled eyes onto him. "You were a good father?" she asked him almost spitting the words out. "You're the fucked up one around here if you think that." She conjured another wind and this time it was stronger. It didn't lead them to a memory, but to a black, cold region. Torches lined stone walls, giving the impression that they were in an under ground dungon.

"This is what you've done." She whispered darkly. "This is what kind of father you were." She walked over and kneeled down in front of a jail door, the bars heavy iron, a rusted pad lock held them closed. "Let him see you." She whispered.

A tiny Lexi, around seven or six came forward, holding a little cloth sewn doll, a button eye missing and dress torn and freyed at the edges. The child's face was grimy, her clothes un identifiable from all the dirt and mud caked on to them. Her bangs were matted and her ears's weren't tied back so they hung down to her shoulders. But what was most shocking about her was the look in her huge eyes; there was none. They were dead, no imotion or light, no hint of there being any soul inside the tiny body. The whites were red from constant crying, the irises dull and cloudy, the pupils dark and distant. The present day Lexi glared up at Dale.

"This is the real me." She snarled. "This is what I became after you arrived. You stole EVERYTHING from me! I've kept her locked up, to keep her hidden from the world so no one would see what had happened and to try to prevent anymore damage coming to her. She pointed to another cage, the door on that one matching the little girls. From the shadows, eyes filled with blue fire glared out and a low demonic growl was heard. "There's the real you. You see what you do? If you care like you claim, then please, get out of my head, get out of my life, and stay away from me."

Dale took in the gloom and then, horribly started to laugh.

"You are a drama queen." He said, whiping humourous tears from his eyes. "Oh, Hanna, are you so desperate to avoid me you'd go to this length to try and get to my good side?"

"Stop laughing." She warned, her hands gripping the bars to tiny Lexi's door.

"Hanna, you're so dramatic. Why are you afraid of coming home with me? Is it that you're afraid of leaving your friends? Too many of them have slept with you? You leave and they loose their little sex doll is that it?"

"Shut up." She whispered.

"You know, this is why I tried to keep you from other guys. They'll never respect you like I do. Your mother couldn't quite understand me, but I always knew you could. Actually, you're not little anymore, but for some reason, I still want you. For some reason, I can still see the child in your eyes, begging for me. Begging me to take you away from pain and misery, and haven't I done that? Haven't I chased the monsters away for you?"

"NO!" her eyes were glowing pink now. "You didn't, Dale! YOU ARE A MONSTER! If you scared any away it's only because you're the KING of all muther fucking night terrors!"

Fear was in his eyes now but he tried hard to mask it. "You're going to fight now?" he sneared. "Are you really going to try and fight back? You know I'm just going to get mad."

Dale started coming for her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and wrestled her to the ground, getting on top of her. "You're weak, Hanna, you always were and you always will be. It doesn't matter how many villains you beat up, you'll never be able to stand up to the real monster in your life. I control everything you do, everything you feel, everything you desire and fear. You don't have powers, you don't have friends, not even that pissy little yellow flea bitten rabbit. None of them could ever love you, ever understand you. I am the only one you need, the only one you answer to. I am you and you are NOTHING!"

Lexi felt him press into her, readying himself to take her sanity and security with just one thrust. She couldn't let him, she couldn't go back to him, she couldn't be weak. But she was weak, she was a little child and no amount of powers or superhero credibility could change that. A wind came up once more.

"There's no point, little hopper." He hissed in her face. "No matter where you run, I'm still right here. I will always be right here and no shadows from your past, good or bad can prevent that."

"Lex, I'm here." They had landed in a cave, Slam and Duck were trapped in one tube, Duck kneeling beside Slam and talking to him fervently. In another tube, Ace was holding Lexi who was crying into his chest. "Tech and Rev will fight him. Slam will throw him out of the planet and Duck'll even egg him a few thousand times 'n d'at ain't not'n compared ta what I'd do ta 'im. Not ta mention, ya strong'a now. Ya can fight him and d'at ain't count'n ya brain blast. He can't hurt ya, I'm here, we all are." Another wind came and this time they were in her room, her under the covers, Tech sitting next to her holding her hand.

"That's all in the past, now." He was saying gently as she drifted off to sleep. "We won't let him near you and I know you wont let him touch you. With all your spunk, all of us are afraid of you. You're the scariest member on the team and everyone knows it. He'd be a dumb ass to try and take you on head first." Another wind came and she was sitting next to Duck.

"I don't understand." He was saying.

"That's a new one." She said sarcastically." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why don't you just brain blast him already? He wont leave you alone, he's there whenever you leave HQ, you've threatened him hundreds of times, it's time to take action girl! You have no problem zappen me and the others, what makes this guy so special?"

"It's complicated, Duck." She sighed, lowering her eyes.

"Only because you're making it complicated." He was glaring at her. "He hurt you in some way, that's obvious even to me, but that should fuel you more to want to kick his ass. You're Lexi Bunny, damn it, start acting like it."

"Do you honestly think all these memories are going to save you?" laughed Dale, looking down at Lexi who was thinking of what her friends were saying. "Pretty words don't change the fact that they're wrong."

"You have five seconds to get the hell off me, out of my head, and out of my life." She whispered, her eyes lighting up.

"I'm here, Lex." Ace was standing next to her head.

"I-am-too." Rev was beside him. Suddenly Slam, Duck, Tech and Zadavia were all around her.

"You can fight him." They said in unison. "We're all beside you."

"Five…four…"

"You're not strong enough." He sneared. "I'm in control." He put a hand on her waist and started fumbling for the lining so he could slip it under her shirt.

"Three…two…"

"Be reasonable, sweetheart, I'll find you, even if you manage to blast me out of your head, I can still find you, no matter where you are."

"ONE!"

(**********)


	12. Close Your Eyes

Okay…

Shoot me, hit me, kick me, tie me up and roast me over a fire pit for a South Sea Swansea. I diserve it *head hung down in shame*

But on the bright side I'm FINALLY in college classes! YAY! That just means I'm going to be a bit slower from now on…maybe everyother week or so posts….that's why I'm so late with this…getting straight with school and then some health issues and then some family drama and then some more crap….yeah it's just been a stressful time….but fear not my devoted readers I have NOT forsaken thee!

So without further ado….

Here is the second to last chapter of My Name is Hate. If you still want to continue with that stupid song game thing I had going on…go ahead…I started it because of this chapter to begin with so I suppose it's only right that I end it here….hope you enjoy guys!

Song: My Immortal by: Evanescence

Ch. 12: Close Your Eyes

Duck landed in front of the ware house. He rolled his eyes at the smirking clown glaring down at him and walked in.

"Glad you could make it." Laughed a voice as the lights came on.

"Yeah, yeah." Duck said as Massive, Mastermind and Sypher all walked into the entry way from three sepeare doors. "Real scary, now where's my sister you pricks?"

"Isn't that just like heroes these days." Sighed Mastermind. "They never seem to appreciate all the hard work we villains put into our little shows."

"Cut the evil crap and let my sister and friend go already."

"Very well." Mastermind sighed. "Sypher, why don't you take him back to the others. We'll catch up with you after we're done playing our own games."

Duck didn't, at that point know, nor care, what the hell she was talking about. He sternly followed Sypher through the door opposite the entrence and down a long, narrow, hall that had cool air ventilating through it. It was dark and messy spider web tangles were hanging down from the walls. This must be the 'fear' section of the place. He thought to himself, remembering the words that had been above the clown's head outside. He prayed that his sister and Slam were alright. This place was enough to scar anyone who was venerable to spiders, snakes and clowns.

"Through here." Sypher called out to him.

"You're going to let them go, right?"

"Of course."

Duck followed Sypher all the way to a back room. This one was black, blood red lights lighting it up. Huge bloody letters on the back wall read: Torture Room. Plastic skeletons hung from chains on the walls, a dummy, obviously representing a still living person, had their eyes hanging down from their blank sockets, fake blood driziling down their elongated scared face, mouth opened wide in a silent scream, revealing only two very yellow and rotten looking teeth. Fake rats were littered around the floor along with damp straw. An iron maden stood in the far corner and next to the door that Duck and Sypher had walked through was a wrack, another 'living' dummy on it, at least one arm noticeably popped out of its socket.

"Family Friendly?" Duck asked aloud to no one in particular. "This place looks like a scene from Dante's Inferno."

"I'm surprised you're familiar with that book." Sneared Sypher. "This is the main reason why they had to stop using this place for the carnival. Too many kiddies were having too many nightmares." He cackled madly. Duck didn't hear the last remark. His eyes had fallen on two items right infront of the opposite door. A large cage, bars faintly glowing a light blue, stood in the corner opposite the iron maden and directly in front of the door was a chair. In the cage, Slam sat, looking trapped and frightened. In the chair, her violet denim jacket torn off so only the pale green tank covered her upper body, arms tied behind her back and blind folded was Marina.

"Dante's Inferno was a disturbing peace of work. Why on earth did you read it, Erin?" she asked, trying hard not to sob and sound like she could handle whatever hell she was going through.

"High school English requirement." Duck shrugged, his teeth clentched. "How yah olden up, sis?"

"Alright considering I'm tied to a chair, have no idea where I am and got ripped off."

"Ripped off."

"Yeah, that prick made me pay for our dinner reservations and I don't get so much as a stupid appetizer."

"I'll take ya out for a nice meal after we're done here." He promised. "The whole team'll pitch in."

"Aren'tI the one that's supposed to be buying you a dinner?"

"What for"

"For being a pride ass earlier."

"Don't mention it." Duck said, starting to walk towards her and Slam. "Let's just get you two out of here."

"I'd s-t-t-ttay –r-rright there if I were you." He froze as a pink pig came out of the shadows, pointing a blaster at Slam through his cage bars.

"Pinkster?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Sypher laughed, slapping his forehead. "I forgot to tell you, we have a new team member."

Duck glared at him as he laughed and Pinkster sneared from across the room.

"They were very nice to me." He said conversationally, his stutter as prominate as ever. "Promised me that they could break me out in return for information about you."

"I never told you about Marina." Duck spat out.

"You never had to." The pig laughed. "I saw you sneak down to the nur-nur-nur-nurs-nur uh, child's room plenty of times in the first month you were there. Not to mention you're nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Duck wasn't sure what the guy was talking about.

"Marina! I'm coming, Mermaid, I'm here." Pinkster was laughing harder now. "It was pathetic. You're face would be all screwed up, tears coming down. Didn't you ever wonder why I was the only one who would ever hang out with you No one liked me because I stole from them, but you, they just thought you were a cr-cr-cr-cr uh, whimp."

Duck felt his anger serge.

"We had a time tracking her down, too." Sypher said. "Ellana Carol Elwood, who'd of thought she was Marina Sheldon Duck. Good thing she changed her name again, huh?"

Duck felt like he was sinking into a terrible black whole. Marina, his precious baby sister, had been perfectly safe until he came back into her life. She had gone back to her name, and he had let her, not thinking that it might put her in danger. He was the biggest idiot on earth. Nice going yolk for brains. He told himself as Sypher walked over to stand behind Marina.

"It doesn't matter now, you're going to let them go." He said, trying to swallow his guilt. "Marina and Slam, that was the deal."

"Deal?" Marina asked.

"(What did you do, Duck?)" grumbled Slam, looking at him with horror in his soft devil eyes.

"Slam, you're going to take Marina back to HQ." Duck told him. "You're going to tell the others that the fighting is over, and then you're going to walk my sister safely home, explain to her parents that they don't have to worry about me anymore, and then you and the team are going to go back to HQ."

"(What about you?)"

"You understand me, Slam?" Duck asked, not answering the question.

"Oh, you really are thick." Pinster laughed.

"I think there's been a miss understanding, Duck." Sypher cackled. "Only one of them is going to be set free."

"You wanted me, I came, you said-"

"We said that we'd take you as payment, true, but we never said anything about letting both of them go."

"You lying son of a-"

"Now, Duck, I would keep my temper if I were you." Sypher laughed. "You really shouldhave seen this coming. I mean is common sence. You're VERY important for us, that's true. You however you did it, saved the rest of those annoying zoo attractions, even after we killed you. You made me look like a fool, stealing back your powers the way you did. If it hadn't been for your stubborn ass, we'd have won that battle. But even with all that going for ya man, you're still just worth one life. There for, you can only free one life."

"So, I have to choose between my sister and my teammate, and who ever doesn't get picked…" he trailed off, realization hitting him.

"Now the light goes on!" cackled Sypher.

"That's bull shit." Duck cried. He was thinking that all he had to do was say the name of one of the hostigages and then easily teleport to the other and save them before anything happens.

"The trigger will im-im-im-im uh, instantly be pulled after you make your choice." Pinkster said lazily, as if heknew what Duck had been thinking. Duck gritted his teeth. Slam was looking at him through the bars of his cage. Duck knew the poor guy had to be freaking out inside. He spent the worst years of his life in a cage, being laughed at and taunted by mindless, heartless monsters who viewed him as a side show freak. If Duck didn't choose him, and allowed him to die in a cage, Duck wouldn't be able to ever live with himself afterwords. But on the other hand, he had promised Marina, since she was little, that he would always be there for her. He had lost his mother, his father had taken his own life abandoning them, he couldn't loose her too.

You just had to be the hero. A voice said in his head. Don't you know what happens whenever you promise something? You promised that you wouldn't let your father leave you, and you failed. You promised that you would be a good protector, and you failed. You promised you'd save the team so they didn't have to worry about you screwing up, and that failed. You promised that you'd never let Marina get hurt, that she wouldn't walk away from you, and now that's failing. You, Erin Mathew Duck are nothing more than a giant egostisticle lyer.

He turned his eyes to Slam, looking him straight in the eye. The big guy had always been therefor him, even when Duck had tried to use him as profit in an illegal fight where Slam almost died. Slam never gave up on him, never told him he was a looser or stupid or anything. He was, on the contrary, standing up of him half the time, even if he was irritated with him. Slam was like that favorite cousin you messed with but wouldn't trade for theworld. Slam was his Tv buddy, his friend. The huge guy was family.

"Who do you choose?" Sypher asked, pressing hisgun a little harder agains Marina's head.

"Erin?" Marina's voice was thin, tears falling down from underneath her blind fold. He knew she was scared, that she was probably regretting more than ever that she had seaked him out. But, he never took his gaze offof Slam's face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Erin!?" Marina was starting to sound panicked, like a little kid. And she was a little kid. She had her whole life ahead of her, go to college, become a robotics engineer, meet a GOOD guy, who would love her for her, respect her and treat her like the princess she was. Duck hated to admit it, but some part of him was hoping Rev's brother would be that person. At least it was someone Duck new and trusted. And she and Rip seemed to have some sort of connection.

"I'm sorry." He said again, stilllooking at Slam who was giving him a helpless, hopeless look of his own.

"Who do you choose?" Sypher asked.

"Erin!" Marina was begging, sobs coming out as the blaster tiltedever so slightly against her head.

"Marina." Duck said, begging for forgiveness from Slam with his eyes.

Sypher untied Marina who tore her blind forld off and clumbsily ran to her brother, blinking to try to force her eyes to adjust to the dim red light of the room. Duck stood there, waiting for her to reach him, waiting to hold her and tell her that it was okay, that she was okay, that he would take her home and Slam would be able to break free and they'd tear off the head of these monsters and take her home and that everything would end perfectly happy. But she never reached him. There was a loud POP, the smell of cold sterilizer like you'd smell in a hospital, and she was frozen. Her eyes were wide with shock and pain, tears still flowing down her face. Everything seemed to slow down, like the air had suddenly turned to molasses. Duck ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. His yelling 'NO!' sounded faint and muffled in his hears.

"Marina." He whispered, fear gripping at his throat. He gently lowered them both to the floor. "Marina, stay with me."

"Erin," she whispered. "Erin it's cold."

"You're okay, Marina, stay with me, you're okay." She wasn't cold, she wasn't going to be cold, she couldn't be. The room was like a sona. He looked around frantically as if he would find a wool blanket or something just lying around. She held his hand tightly.

"Erin, don't go."

"I'm right here." He said, holding her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting mad, for not listening, for saying you weren't my brother." She was staring up at him, her huge blue eyes tortured with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Erin, I don't know why, I'm just stupid."

"Shhh, you are not stupid." He told her. "And I knew you didn't believe it, so there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Tell my parents I'm sorry." She whispered. "Tell themI never meant to hurt them."

"You can tell them yourself." He told her. "I'm going to get you help, you're going to be okay, just hang in there."

"Erin, we're too far away from anyone to help us." She whispered. "Tell them."

"Okay, okay, Marina, I'lltell them, I promise." There he went using that damned word again.

"And, Erin…" she was whispering a little softer now.

"Yes?" his voice was catching in his throat, no matter how hard he tried to force it out, to make it sound strong, like he was merely having a conversation over a cup of coffee with her and not saying goodbye for the last time.

"You can cry if you want. You've always been there for me. You've always been strong for me, making sure to do what was best for me. Now, it's my turn to be strong for you. You can cry if you need too, I'll be alright."

He looked down at her, her eyes becoming more and more distant, more blank. "Erin," she was giving a soft smile now."I want my mommy."

He stared down into her draining face. He heard those words reverberate inside his skull, as if she was bouncing them of the walls of his brain. Suddenly he was filled with memories. The night his mother was buried and their father had abandoned them. She had been sitting on a chair, her fingers in her bill, tears rolling down her face because she couldn't understand why her mother wouldn't wake up. "I want my mommy." She had cried out over and over again as Duck had tried to first stop his father from leaving then breaken away and grabbed her as he chased after him. He remembered riding in the back of a car, some suit behind the wheel telling them in an awkward tone as if they weren't use to dealing with greif stricken kids that it would all be alright and that a new family will love them twice as much as their own parents had. He remembered holding his sister's hand as they pulled up to the orphanage, got out of the car and walked into the shabby building for the first time. He remembered trying to keep a hold on her as they pulled her out of his arms. Her blue hair clip fell out of her bangs and had fallen at his feet. Marina had looked up at him as the woman was gently pulling her arm and had said, "Erin, I want my mommy. Where's mommy?" He remembered watching as she was taken from him, the clip was now clutched tightly in his fist. It would be one of the two most precious items he would ever own.

He blinked and her fading blue eyes swam infront of his vision once more. She smiled up at him as the light behind those dark ocean blue orbs grew smaller and smaller until it was just a pin prick. He blinked once more and it was gon

He felt the tears fall as he held her close, rocking a little back and forth as the very last breath in Marina Sheldon Duck escaped, taking her with it. He kissed her forhead and gently laid her on the floor in front of him, closing her blue eyes that were glassy from death.

"Poor baby wants her mommy." Laughed Sypher madly. Duck's blood boiled as he whipped the tears away. He glared up at Sypher and Pinkster, the first still laughing a little at his dead sister. He was about to race forward and knock all the laughter out of him, but another person standing next to them made him freeze. It took him a minute to quite register who it was. He kept looking back and forth from him to the empty cage. Slam stood between the two villains, his own gun still held out, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"(After all we've been through, and you choose her over me?)"

"Slam?" Duck couldn't believe it. This was unreal, he had to be having a nightmare, right? Mastermind had to have injected more fear potion into his arm, right? He continued to stare as the back door opened and Mastermind, Massive, Dale, a mouse he didn't recognize but knew had to be Tech's dead friend, and the rest of his team, his friends, his family, came in.

"So, ya did it." Ace said shaking his head. "Slam, ya got more nerve than I t'ought. I know ya said ya would if he chose her ov'a ya, but damn, d'at was a bit harsh don't ya t'ink?"

"What are you talking about?" Duck asked his leader, eyes wide with terror.

"Duck, you really are dumb." Lexi laughed.

"You're working…with them?" he choked out. He was still neeling over his sister.

"Duh." She laughed.

"But…you swore to protect the city, to fight on the good side."

"Well,-yeah,-Duck,-that-was-fun-for-a-while-until- we-realized-something." Rev told him.

"Yeah?" he said, starting to feel pissed. "What's that?"

"We get absolutely no respect for it." Tech told him. "No money, or thank you."

"We were at the bottom of life before our powers." Ace told him. "No respect then, no love or anything. We still rose up and saved those pricks who treated us like slime and we still didn't get any respect."

"What are you talking about?" Duck demanded again. "The mayer gave us a damn honorary plack!"

"Yeah, but you think she really meant all that?" Lexi asked. "She's a polotition, Duck, use your brains, what little ya have anyways. No one truly appreciates what we do. We risk our fricken lives and they're all like, cool, you're people with freaky powers, but we don't really want you near us in case you're contagious or something, oh no a bad guy is trying to kill me save us heroes! No one even asked us if we wanted this gig or not."

"But that shouldn't matter!" Duck roared. He was starting to shake from fresh sobs. "We're the GOOD GUYS! That's what makes us GOOD! Not kicking bad guy butt but doing it despite other people's reactions to us! If I gave up everytime I was denied respect I'd be stuck at home, never getting though school, never getting a job no matter how demeening, and I wouldn't have been out side and gotten hit with that ray that gave me powers! We had to fight to be where we are, and you all are just throwing it all away for what? Money?"

"Respect." Tech told him. "You don't know how it is having the whole world tell you you're a monster and can't do anything productive because of it. Even with all my hard work, I was still kicked around. I'm tired of it."

"So you teamed up with them, the very ones who've been trying to kill you and ruin everything you love, just to have world wide popularity?"

"Well, when ya put it d'at way, ya make us sound like heartless back stabb'n pricks." Ace said.

"YOU ARE!"

"See, this is why we didn't tell you." Lexi sighed. "You're so stubborn, you really are a goody two shoes."

"Yeah, I am, and that's a hell of a lot more than what can be said for you guys." He ran up and tossed an egg right Ace. Ace, the one who he always looked up to, the one who would never turn over to the dark side. Lexi shot a brain blast at him but Duck quacked behind her and punched her in the back of the head. Slam tried to retaliate but Duck just wrestled the gun out of the devil's giant hand and quacked once more to stand in front of his sister. He shot the gun at Rev who was running around the room, avoiding attacks. Duck aimed an egg at a spot right in the avian's track and it blew up, leaving a sticky tar puddle. Rev ran right into it, loosing balance and summer saulting right into the dummy with the torn out eyes. His head hit the wall behind the doll and he laid there groaning. Tech shot a blast at duck but Duck just ducked and the blast blue up the wrack in the corner by the door.

Massive held Duck down, trying to keep him still while Ace advanced, eyes glowing a vibrant yellow. Dcuk grabbed Marina's arm and teleported out of Massive's hold before it got to much to handle. He shot another pellet at Ace when he emerged behind the bad guys. Ace dodged it and it embedded in the wall, a frosty shine spreading from the point of contact.

"What kind of messed up gun is this?" Duck asked as he quacked out of a lunge from Tech.

"A frost shooter." Tech said, still trying to get a hold of him.

"A what?" Duck asked, still teleporting and trying to shoot Mastermind who was now joining the fray.

"It's a gun that shoots out plasma pellets. The plasma is designed to freeze anything on contact. That's how it killed your sister. She was frozen from the inside out." He laughed a little. "Fasinating what modern science is capable of, isn't it."

"You and your modern science can go jump in a volcano." Duck snarled. He once again teleported in front of his sister. He panted as he glared at the group of evil monsters in front of him. The room was smoking.

"You all deserve to burn." He growled, glaring at his ex team mates.

"Wel, maybe, but we'd rather shine d'an burn." Ace said, his eyes once powering up for a lazier beam attack.

"Rev, ya okay?" Ace was getting gingerly to his feet.

"I'm-alive,-if-that's-what-you-mean." Rev said, tears soaking his face. His eye was swollen shut, bruises covered most of his body and he was pretty sure he had a cracked rib or two. Great, just when they heal from the last battle he goes right back to square one. Did the bad dudes like seeing him in a full body cast?

"Can ya stand?"

"Yeah,-give-me-a-sec." Rev groaned in pain as he rolled over and pushed himself up to his feet. Mastermind, Massive and the fake Tech had all vanished. No explanation, just, "Well, we really must be off, it's been fun."

Ace put a hand on the mirror closest to him, a hand on his side. He felt a lot more two dementional for somereason. He gritted his teeth as he fought to keep balance. Rev spat out some blood, a small tooth flying out after the red jet of fluid. "Aww man," he said, "Tech owes me a trip to the dentist."

"Speak'n a Tech, we gotta find 'im 'n Lex 'n t'en try ta find Duck 'n Slam 'n Marina." Rev nodded and the two helped each other walk out of the exit door that was hiding in a corner.

"Ace, Rev, there you guys are." Tech called, carrying an out cold Lexi on his back. He had just walked though a door that led off the top floor of the glass floor room they had been in. Apparently that door, and the one Ace and Rev had went through, led to a back room that connected the two sides of the building.

"Tech!" Ace called, releaf in his voice. His eyes fell on Lexi, her face poking over the coyote's shoulder.

"She's fine, Chief." Tech assured him quickly, reading the concern in the bunny's eyes. "More than fine, she's amazing! Gave Dale a brain blast as big as the city, direct brain contact. Used a little too much energy, but nothing a good nap and big meal wont cure. Better than Dale, any rate. He'll never bother her again. He's pretty messed up mentally. She went over board, but whatever happened between them, she finally stood up for herself."

Ace smiled weakly. "D'at's Lex, for ya, I told ya she was scary when pissed."Tech looked at Rev. His eyes were imedeately soft with concern.

"Rev, you look like a prized boxing champion used you for punching practice."

Rev didn't say anything, he was looking any where but at the coyote.

"Rev, ya know he wasn't the one who-" whispered Ace, his arm over Rev's shoulders, being supported by the bird who was also leaning on him for strength.

"I know, that Ace." He mumbled. Ace looked sadly at Rev. Mastermind had played her cards very well. Even though Rev knew Tech was safe, the fact that the robot had had his shape was traumatizing. Ace gritted his teeth in anger.

Tech was looking confused and hurt. "Rev,are you alright?"

"Tech, we'll explain later." Ace said firmly. "We needa find Duck 'n t'em first."

They looked at a third door.

"Well, we came out of that door and you came out of that one." Rev said, first indication the one behind Tech and then behind him. "That one is opposite from the one over there," he pointed to a fourth door behind them, between the two theyhad walked through. "So, that one," he pointed to the forth one again, "must lead to the front door, and that must lead to the fear section."

"Worth a shot." Tech agreed, still trying to catch the bird's eyes. They walked through the door and down a short dark hall way. Ace opened yet another door and froze, Rev still holding onto to him.

The torture room was empty, smoke and broken dummies and torture devices being the only sign that a battle had occurred. An empy cage that was not part of the carny display stood at the opposite end anda turned over chair was next to it. A violet denim jacket lay on the floor, smoking and chared and looking black beneath the red lights.

"They're gone." Ace muttered, fear and pain and hate rising like venim in his body as he and the other two stared blankly into the room.


	13. Goodbye

Okay, here is the last chapter! One thing first though…

As far as reviews go…let me just ask that where I don't particularly care what you guys say…please try to include an opinion about what you've read…after all…that is what the reviews are there for…and if there was any confusion on where I've been the last two months or so I already explained that I have been EXTREMELY busy…and now I'm in school again so get used to not seeing me on here every other day like before…anyhow enough gab…

And, the next story "My Name is Love" should be up sometime in the next week or so…so without further a due,

Enjoy the chapter you guys!

Ch. 13: Goodbye

"Now for our top story," the news reporter was saying. "eighteen year old Ellena Carol Elwood was anonymously dropped off at Acme Emergancy Hospital two weeks ago. She was already dead when M.E.'s tried to tend to her and they are stating that her time of death had been close to two hours before her arrival at the hospital. Athorities are baffled and unable to provide much information at this time. It is known however that she had been kidnapped by the villans, Sypher, Mastermind and Massive. We know the Loonatics had tried to save the girl, but were unsuccessful and that two of them are now missing in action, one of them, Danger Duck rumored to be the girl's biological brother, though those speculations have not been verified either by the team or the girl's family. The villains are still at large, Slam and Danger Duck are still missing, and the funeral for Ellena Elwood will be this Saturday. Her parents say that it is not open for the public but the Loonatics are invited, unblamed for their daughter's death, and if you would like, may send a card or flowers. Back to you Chet."

"Thanks Bill," Chet said, his face reappearing on the screen. "Terrible tragedy. And we still don't know why she, out of any of us here in Acmetropolis, was targeted by these monsters. And her family not blaming the team, did I hear that right, Bill."

"Yes, you did Chet. They bare no ill feelings toward the superheroes, her father was quoted in saying 'We're all mortal, powers or not, and there is only so much we can truly do. I blame the evil that took my little girl away from us.'"

"Interesting that not even superpowers are unlimited." Chet sighed, shaking his head. "Which brings us to our next topic, are we putting the Loonatics on too high of a pedestal? Congressman, Lary Devine coming up next to discuss this and other important questions surrounding the heroes of Acmetropolis."

"Tech, turn dat off will ya?" Ace said, walking into the living room. "Why are ya listen'n ta dat shit?"

"To keep up with what's going on." Tech said calmly. "We need to hear how the public's reacting to all of this, so we're not blind sighted if a huge mob with torches and pitch forks come knocking."

"We need ta be search'n for Duck 'n Slam." Ace snarled.

"We're doing all we can, Chief." Tech saidpatiently. "Zadavia's looking constantly for anything, but none of the Evil Kenevil kreeps have surfaced. It's like they've just disappeared into thin air."

Ace slumped into a chair. He gripped his fur on the top of his head in frustration. "We can't just sit here doi'n not'n! We have ta go out 'n look!"

"We need to get our own heads on straight before we do anything else. If we go into the field now, we'll be all over the place, out of sync and vernerable to not only traps but mindless little taunting that will push us over the edge. We're not able to do anything until Rev, Lexi, you and I sort out our own issues. You know Rev's not even looked at me since we left the ware house, and I know Lexi is avoiding everyone, refusing to talk about her confrontation with Dale or Marina's death or Duck's and Slam's disappearance. I wish I knew what Rev's problem is but he's not talking to me and you need to really start pushing Lexi to open up to you or convince her to do so with me or Zadavia or someone!" he was shouting now.

"You're not da leader!" Ace shot back. "You don't decide what we do or don't do or need ta do!" Both he and Tech were on their feet, yelling into each others face.

"I may not be, but with you walking around here like a fucked up zombie, obsessing over finding Duck and Slam and blaming yourself for Marina's death sure isn't helping the other two any! If you're not going to act like a leader, then I'm the next most cabable person here to do so!"

Ace glared at him. He wanted to zap this arrogant mutt out the window. He closed his eyes and turned away. He stormed out of the room as Tech slumped back into his seat, feeling like a total jerk, even if what he had said had been right.

The sun shown brightly on Saturday afternoon. Rev, Ace and Tech were all sitting next to each other on folding chairs as the paul bearers brought down the casket. They were all wearing black dress shirts, pants and shoes. Only their ties were different. Ace's yellow, Rev's red and Tech's green. Lexi had to help Tech with his seeing as how Rev was still avoiding him. Lexi sat on Ace's other side, wearing a knee-length black skirt, black flats, a pink tank and black courter sleved sweater. She sat hugging herself, legs crossed at the ankles, eyes down casted tears falling down silently. Rip, who had been granted permission by Marina's parents to come on the pretext that he had been a friend from school (which was technically true) was sitting on Rev's other side, wearing a black sports jacket and black jeans with black boots. His dawn was slicked back for once but it didn't make a difference as his head was bent forward, eyes hidden in his hands, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He had shown up at HQ about an hour before the funeral, asking if he could come along. He had looked so…lost, no one wanted to say no. Right before leaving, Lexi had overheard him whisper to Rev that he would never know if he loved her or not.

The casket was lowered into the grownd and the preacher said his little "Dust to dust and ashes to ashes" speech.

Before her parents could throw the first handfuls of dirt into the grave, there was a slight commotion.

"Duck?" breathed Rev, looking over at some movement that had caught his eye. There, in a black dress shirt and orange tie stood Danger Duck, eyes looking just as dead as the girl's in the grave.

A few people around them started murmering as Marina's parents looked over and saw him standing there. They walked over, a calm expression on both faces.

Everyone waited and wondered as the Elwoods talked to Duck.

"Where has he been?" Ace asked, fury in his voice. "I'll kill him for making us worry like d'at. Ya t'ink he knows where Slam is?"

"Something's wrong with him." Lexi whispered. They all turned to her, amazed she was speaking. Her voice was cracked from neglect.

"What ya mean?" Ace asked.

"You mean aside from his sister dying?" she asked, sounding a little like herself. "I'm not sure, but you can just tell by looking at him that's somethings wrong with him. Why haven't we seen him? Why didn't he hang around and wait for us? He knew we were following him, you know he knew. No, there's definitely something up."

"Should-we-go-over-and-talk-to-him?" Rev asked.

"We can try." Tech whispered. They were about to get up and walk over as well but just then, Mrs. Elwood slapped Duck across the face. The echos of her strike were heard all over the cemetery grounds. Her husband put his arms around her as she sank, deflating as fresh tears fell down her face. Duck stood there for half a second, trying to get over the shock of being smacked. He blinked, then without a word, nodded to whatever Mr. Elwood was saying to him, turned around and walked away a few pases before teleporting out of the cemetery.

Duck laced up his black Timberlin boots. He knew they weren't the hottest new brand these days, but hey, if they'd been around since the beginning of the millennial, they had to be reliable, right? Besides, who cared about the latest thing anymore? Okay, he did. But that was why he was going with good, trusty and reliable. He didn't want to scuff his new sneakers and where he was going they'd get scuffed pretty bad. He ran a hand through his feathers after tugging his jeans down over his shoe and looked to the tiny box next to him on his bed. He gently lifted it and put it on his lap before opening it.

"I wish I had shared this with you, before." He whispered, tears starting to cloud his vision. He blinked them away. He could cry later, now he needed to see. He needed to find something. He shifted through over two dozen or so letters, searching for something he knew was at the bottom. His eyeslit up as he pulled a photo and tiny blue barrette out.

The photo was of a tiny girl duck, black hair falling to her shoulders, a purple barrette holding her bangs out of her face, her thumb in her bill. She was leaning over a flower, a pink sandled foot stepping on another so she could get a good look at the one she wanted to see. A taller child, a little duck boy, his sneakers untied and a shoulder strap of his over sized green jersey slipping half way down the sleeve of the white undershirt he wore. He was staring at the flower between him and his sister. The thing that was attracting the children's attention was not the yellow dafadill, but the technicolored butterfly pearched on top of it. Marina had her free hand reached out to touch it but Duck was holding it back so she didn't scare the bug away.

Duck smiled at the photo. It had been the last time they had gone to the park with their mom before she died. She had taken the photo and had printed it out to hang on the fridge so their father could see it. She thought that her kids so interested in the butterfly had been sweet, and she had wanted to share that with him. After the horror of the funeral night, Duck had made sure that, along with his father's double headed coin, he had also grabbed the last photo his mother had taken of him and Marina. The coin was in his jean pocket and he lovingly slipped the photo into the pocket along with it. The coin didn't really have any significance as far as keeping his dad's memory around, but it had been his favorite toy as a kid, and after a while, he had grown to call it his 'lucky two headed coin'. Though he had been separated from his sister at the orphanage, he had made his first real friend there while holding his coin, it had won him the adoption over Pinkster, and he had been holding it in a tight fist in frustration when the meteors ray had hit him. Now, he was holding tightly to his sister's old hair clip as his eyes went back to the box.

It was his old childhood lunch box, the Rangers, a old cartoon that he had been obsessed with. They had inspired him to want to be a hero. They never failed, they never had any real life hardships to go through. They fought the bad guy and saved the day and everyone loved them and they never really messed up. They never paid a promise they couldn't keep. So, it was in this childhood treasure box he decided to keep his letters. The letters that had never made it to their intended destinations.

They were letters he had written over the years to Marina. He had made sure he wrote her every year for Christmas and her birthday. He could never mail them, he had promised her parents he would stay out of her life, but writing to her made him feel like he hadn't abandoned her like their parents had. Even though he had. He felt a lump rise in his throat that he quickly swallowed as he thought of how he could never show her now that he truly hadn't forgotten or stopped loving her. He blinked rapidly until the fresh tears melted away again.

He stared at his clumbsy childish writing for a while until he felt the tears come once more. He took one out and read:

Marina,

You are now five, I'm now nine. You'll be starting school now, I guess. So, as your older brother it's my job to help you not be scared. I was scared when I first started, but that's because I didn't have an older brother to help me, but I can help you. School isn't that scary, Marina. You make friends quickly and most kids are nice. None of the ones I know are, they tease me and don't let me play with them. But you're not like me, people like you. You don't make mistakes. I don't really like the fourth grade, but kindergarten is different. It's all learning letters, coloring, adding simple numbers and best of all nap times. You also get snack time, but nap time was my favorite time. The teacher is really nice too, she doesn't get mad if you can't read right, she just helps you learn how to read right. I know you will do just fine, you're smarter than me so you will do better. I love you Mermaid, and hope to see you at school.

Duck blinked as tears flowed down his face and landed on the letter in his hands. He folded it back up and placed it back into the box. He closed the lid, stood up and pushed it back on top of his shelf in his closet, hiding it once more beneath a few other boxes holding action figures. He grabbed his orange and black bomber jacket and swung it over his black t shirt. He slipped his sister's barrette into his pocket, placed a piece of paper on his bed, and quacked out of his room. He grabbed his jet pack, a blaster, extra energy tubes, and shoved them into his pack where he had a change of clothes, some rations of energy bars and drinks, and a few knick knacks he couldn't part with.

For the last two weeks he had been hiding out in his old club house in the junk yard outside his old neighborhood. He had constructed it in a small ditch by the fence. He had been afraid that it would be gone, but like the rest of his contraptions from childhood, it was still there. He had been the only member in his club, seeing as how no one wanted to be his pal in school. But he shure made it a grand hang out. He was pleased to find that the dehydrated food he had stashed there was untouched and still good. But, he couldn't live on that forever.

He had been keeping a close eye on the news, wearing an old trench coat and low rimmed hat that was in the club house from his 'pretend detective' days. No one recognized him as Danger Duck when he walked out to watch the news in a café or out side an electronics store where they showed it on displayed TV's. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of annoyance at that, especially since his and Slam's pictures were being plastered all over in the hopes someone would find them. But, now, he didn't really care.

He was alone. That was all to plain to him now. He was just as alone now as he had been all those years ago and he had to play Sherlock Holmes by himself. Only, this loneliness hurt more now than it had done back then. Now, he was alone not because kids pushed him away, but because his so called 'family' betrayed him. They had betrayed him, the city, themselves and everything they had ever stood for. Well, they may no longer believe in justice, but he sure as hell did. He believed in it just as strong as he had when he first took the hero oath to protect and serve. Okay, their hero oath had been the police academy oath, but hey, they were doing practically the same job here.

He holstered the blaster in his waist band under his jacket and flew out of the building. They turned their backs on him, now he was turning his back on them.

"Duck, open up!" shouted Ace, pounding on the door to Duck's room. The funeral was over and the others had rushed to HQ as fast as they could without appearing rude. Now, all were standing in the hall, waiting with bated breath as Ace furiously hammered at Duck's locked door. He had been at it for ten whole minutes, demanding for Duck to get his fucking tail feathers out there and explain why the hell he had made them worry and if he knew where Slam was. Duck however wasn't answering.

"Step aside, Chief, let me try." Techsaid, finally getting fed up with the banging rabbit. He walked up to the door and put his hand flat against it. There was a dim green glow around the coyote's hand as his eyes lit up temporarily. A clicking sound was heard and the door opened with ease.

"Duck!" Ace demanded, not even thanking Tech for his help, which irritated the coyote just a little. However, he let it go as he and the other two followed their leader into the room, Rip tentitively looking in behind them but remaining out in the hall, tears still falling freely down his face. "Duck, we need ta talk ta-" he cut off when it was apparent the room was empty. They looked around in schock. The malard's room hadn't changed, candy wrappers, toys, weapons and other random crap littered the floor. But his bed was made, clearly cold from neglect. Duck wasn't neat, and he never made his bed. It was apparent he hadn't slept in it for at least a weak if not more. But what was strange was a piece of paper on the bed. Lexi stepped forward and picked it up. Her eyes scanned it quickly and she let out a small gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. She didn't wait for the others to ask, she flipped it so they could see the huge bold all caps word TRADERS written on it. None of them spoke, they just looked uneasy at each other, wondering what on earth the mallard was doing.

Duck knelt over a freshly dug grave, a white faced stone baring the name, Ellena Carol Elwood looking up at him. Tears fell on that face, tears of self loathing, grief, and hatred. How could he have failed her? After the years of trying to keep her out of his head, trying to protect her, right when she comes back and he feels like he's got a hold on her for ever, she's kidnapped, terrorized and killed, right there, in front of him, and him doing nothing but looking like a dumb struck monkey when it happens. Promising her everything would be okay, that she would be okay, as she slipped away in his arms. And how DARE her parents bury her with this name, this false mask they forced her to wear her whole life just because they wanted the illusion that she really was theirs. She wasn't, nor ever was nor ever would be their daughter. She was his sister, and that's how she should have been buried. But then again…

"What was the last thing she said?" her mother had asked him after he had finished relaying Maarina's message for them. "I know you know, tell me, please."

The look in the woman's eyes had been one of pure despair, a look mirroring his own. "I want my mommy." He whispered, wanting to keep it to himself but knowing that they deserved to know. Adopted or not, they had loved her. He was about to explain the meaning but never got the chance. The female duck, white feathers soaked with tears, slapped him while her husband, a broun duck with a green face, grabbed her before she collapsed to the ground, absorbed in fresh sobs of misery.

"Just go." The mallard told Duck as he tried to console his wife, fresh tears sliding down his own face. "Please."

So Duck had. He had been the reason his sister was killed. What did it matter if he got the asses responsible for pulling the trigger, he deserved to die for leading her blindly towards it. He laid her clip on the grave, talking gently to her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, the words sounding shallow and hollow even to him. "I can't bring you back, but I can take out the ones who stole your life. Ace, Lexi, Slam, Tech, Rev, Pinkster and the rest of the Evil Kenevil Gang will die for this, I promise you that. I love you, Mermaid." He whispered.

He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't turn around. He just kept his face bent down to the grave. "Here to rub it in a little more before finishing me off? As if you going to her funeral wasn't enough, you're still having the city believing you're some sort of fucking self-sacrificing saints."

"I'm flattered, but I doubt anyone thinks I'm self-sacrificing."

Duck stiffened as he felt a gun point at his back. After years of battles, he knew the sensation of a blaster without it even touching his skin. His fists clentched as he stood there, as still as a statue, staring down at his sister's grave. "You're going to come with me." Said Sypher in a low, menacing voice. "You are going to leave your jet pack and your blaster here and you are going to allow me to take your powers before we head out."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let this happen?" Duck asked, trying to keep his cool. He couldn't do anything. If he tried teleporting, who knows what Sypher would do to the grave. He couldn't do that to her…let alone to her parents. He couldn't turn and fight either. That might just make it worse. And, Sypher could lead him to the others.

"Because you want to get at the others, right?"

Duck froze. If Sypher was eager to lead him to the others then the chance of him fighting and winning were nonexistent. But what choice did he have? Not even Zadavia couldn't find them. If her site alights couldn't trackthem, then he sure as hell couldn't. He turned slowly around and stared at Sypher who was holding a stungun right at his chest.

"Your jetpack, Duck." Sypher said, a smile on his lips and a glint of pure, ice cold hatred in his beedy little eyes.


End file.
